Downtime
by Poohbear-29
Summary: There comes a time when a man really needs some downtime, and Cameron Mitchell must face that time whether he wants to or not. Cam whump ahead simply because I enjoy HC especially where my favorite SG character is concerned.
1. Chapter 1

Title----Downtime

Author----Winnie

Rating-----T

Disclaimer----I own no rights to SG1 or the characters, but enjoy playing around in the fandom.

Comments-----I love Ben Browder and his portrayal of Cameron Mitchell and wish we could have had several more seasons of the show. Oh, there will be Cam whump in this story, because it's what I love to do.

Downtime----prologue

Downtime, that's what they called it, but for him it was a sign that they no longer trusted him to do his job. Maybe they were right, maybe he was a risk to the Stargate program and the teams in general. How many times had he tried to do his job, and wound up seated beside a bed in the infirmary. Sam…Daniel...Teal'c...Vala…God the list went on and on, and he could no longer fight the nightmares that plagued both his dreams and his conscious mind.

Cameron Mitchell stood on the brink of a dark maw that beckoned to him. It seemed as if he was alone in the universe and in some perverse way he knew he deserved the judgment they'd passed on him. The problem was, there were things he had not told anyone, not because he didn't want to, but because the creature gestating inside him overpowered his mind. God, he wanted so badly to tear the thing out, but it would take a lot more than his hands to get rid of it. His hands went to his skull and he cried out as he dropped to his knees and his mind played out the memories of the last few weeks.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Downtime-1

"Oh come on, Jackson, you can't be serious?" Cameron Mitchell could not believe what the other man had just revealed about the latest mission to a small world known as Regala. They'd been seated around the table going over the information they had on Regala and the first contact made by the team several days before this meeting. No one had met face to face with the Regalion people, but they'd been given specific instructions on how the first meeting was to take place. One look at his friend told him he was not kidding around and he shook his head sadly. "This is hopeless…"

"No it's not, Mitchell, you just need to remember that these people are very simple and if we wish to continue the trade talks we have to adhere to their wishes…"

"But…but…"

"Butts, hips, chest, thighs…every inch of you," Carter teased.

"But…"

"Are we back to the butts again?" Vala Mal Doran asked, chuckling softly when Mitchell rounded on her. She saw the hint of a smile form on Samantha Carter's face and knew the other woman was enjoying this as much as she was.

"Cam, don't be such a prude," Carter said.

"That's easy for you to say, Sam, you're not the one who has to take part in some stupid initiation right…"

"With your experience at losing your pants I would think this would be an easy mission for you…unless there's something you have to be embarrassed about," Mal Doran said, again with the hint of a smile at the look on Mitchell's face as Jackson broke down laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You made a pun, Vala Mal Doran," Teal'c answered seriously.

"A what?"

"A pun, Vala, it's when you…"

"Sam, I doubt you'd be able to explain what a pun is…let's just say it's your reference to Mitchell being in…bare…assed," Jackson said and heard the colonel groan.

"I'm never going to live this down am I?" Mitchell asked.

"Not a chance," Carter told him.

"When am I supposed to meet with these people?" Mitchell asked.

"Teal'c and I will escort you through the gate and make sure you're met by the proper authorities," Jackson explained.

"What about Sam and Vala? Where will they be?"

"They'll be staying behind…"

"Oh, Daniel just made another pun," Mal Doran interrupted and smiled at the embarrassed colonel. "Behind…butt…"

"Oh, God, I'm so not doing this!" Mitchell told them.

"Sorry, Mitchell, but you were the lucky winner," Jackson said of the toss of the coin earlier that day.

"That was before we heard the rest of their demands…why don't we go for two out of three," the colonel told him.

"Too late…you won fare and square," Jackson said, smiling at the other man's attempts to weasel out of the mission.

"I can't believe General Landry would approve of this," Mitchell said.

"Regala may be a small planet, Mitchell, but it has certain things that can benefit not only Earth, but several other planets including Atlantis. We think there are at least two fully charged ZPMs hidden in the temple at the edge of the city, but until we…"

"We? Are you going to come along, Jackson?"

"Okay…you make face to face contact and prove to these people we have nothing up our sleeves…"

"Sleeves…I won't have sleeves or pants or anything else, Jackson."

"That's probably the reason behind you going there in your birthday suit," Carter told him.

"Birthday suit?" Mal Doran asked.

"It means he's going to Regala in the same thing he wore on the day he was born…nothing," Jackson explained.

"Birthday suit…you do have a way with words," Mal Doran said, shaking her head as she looked at each of them.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed with her.

"I would enjoy seeing you in your…"

"Oh, God, why me?" Mitchell asked in exasperation.

"The luck of the draw, Colonel Mitchell," the big Jaffa answered seriously.

"Are you sure there's no other way?" Mitchell asked.

"None that we can see," Carter said and stood up. "It's time for you make your grand entrance."

"Grand, Sam, there's nothing grand about walking into unknown territory wearing nothing, but a smile," the colonel told her, pushing back the papers before standing and making his way toward the door.

"Oh, I disagree, Cam, I think there's a grand view from where I sit," Mal Doran said and stood to follow even as Teal'c fell into step beside her.

"Colonel Mitchell does not seem very happy with this arrangement."

"Would you be?" Mal Doran asked.

"I do not know," Teal'c answered honestly and fell into step with the trio headed for the gateroom.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Colonel Cameron Mitchell took a deep breath before looking at his two companions and stepping through the gate. They knew what to expect once they reached the other side, but Cam still felt like a lamb being lead to the slaughter. He'd been briefed by several members of SG3 and knew what the Regalions expected of him, but it didn't make this any easier for him. He stepped out into the large chamber and looked around.

The walls were adorned with gold sconces and each one held a candle whose flames didn't flicker and signaled that there was no breeze inside the chamber. Under each sconce was a brightly colored tapestry with symbols, some familiar while others were unrecognizable. There did not seem to be any doors or windows, but there were several tables situated at ten foot intervals and on each one was a white book with an old earth style quilled pen. The floor was covered in a rich red carpet that contrasted the white walls and reminded Mitchell of a crimson tide.

"Is it too late to back out of this? I mean do we really need another ZPM anyway?" Mitchell asked, reluctantly stripping off his weapons and handing them to Teal'c.

"I wish I could tell you there was another way, but these people thrive on ceremony and this is something we must do if we are to have a chance of getting them to turn over one or both ZPMs," Jackson explained.

"How long is this ceremony supposed to last?" the colonel asked, removing his shirt and standing in front of the other men, swallowing the embarrassment of having to strip down in front of his peers.

"It's hard to say, but it could take anywhere between several hours to several days," Jackson answered sympathetically. "Just put on your best game face and urn the other cheek…"

"Oh, that's real funny, Jackson…you're jokes are as bad as Vala's," the colonel said and divested himself of his boots. He stripped off his socks and reached for the belt around his waist and was soon standing in nothing but his boxers. "All of it?"

"I'm afraid so," Jackson told him and turned away as Teal'c did the same.

"How will you know when it's time to return?" Mitchell asked.

"They will contact Stargate Command," Jackson answered and didn't turn around when Mitchell hand him his clothing.

"Now what?"

"Now Teal'c and I go back through the gate and you wait here for the Regalions to come for you," Jackson told him, frowning when he caught sight of something from the corner of his eyes. He wasn't sure what it was he was seeing, but he was suddenly uneasy about leaving Mitchell alone on this strange world.

"You'd better go before I decide that my dignity is worth more than two ZPMs," Mitchell told them and watched the two men step through the gate and left him alone in the chamber. He swallowed several times before moving around the chamber and examining the books on each table, frowning when he saw something that sent cold shivers down his spine. He knew he ad never seen the symbols before, but for some reason he was sure he understood what it meant for him and he wasn't so hot on the idea of having the Regalions as allies anymore.

Mitchell ran his hands over the embossed lettering and the symbols, but was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of footsteps behind him. He silently cursed the fact that he'd been caught with his pants down and chuckled softly at the realization that he didn't have any pants to have down. He turned and was somewhat surprised to fid several robed figures standing nearby.

"Colonel Mitchell, thank you for gracing us with your presence and for keeping with the traditions of our people. I am called Antropodes and I have the honor of escorting you to the ceremonial chambers. If you would follow me…"

"I would Antropodes, but first I would appreciate one of those robes so I can…"

"The Devout one must not be covered," Antropodes told him.

"Devout? I believe in God, but I'm not devout," Mitchell told him.

"You were chosen by your people to make first contact with our people and that is an honor bestowed on very few. You have graced us with your presence and as such we are awed by your inner beauty and wish to bestow the gift of Regala on you."

"The gift of Regala? I thought Regala was the name of your world."

"It is, but there are things about Regala that live and breathe as we do, but it is a symbiotic relationship that must be maintained at all cost. As the chosen representative of your world you must realize what an honor this is," Antropodes explained.

"Symbiotic relationship…" Mitchell said, chilled by the thought that what he'd seen in the symbols was true and not something his mind conjured up.

"All will be explained in time, Colonel Mitchell. We must leave now," Antropodes told him and motioned for his two escorts to bring their newest visitor.

"I don't think so," Mitchell snapped, feeling stupid that he was arguing with these people while standing before them, stripped down to nothing but his smile.

"Bring him along," Antropodes ordered and watched as the two men moved in on the newcomer.

Mitchell stood his ground and took a defensive stance as the two Regalions moved in on him. There was no way he was leaving this chamber unless it was through the stargate. As soon as the two men were close, Mitchell dashed past them and made for the stargate, but understood they would be on him before he had a chance to get the number dialed in. He hit two of the buttons before a bright blur light encompassed his body, sending a series of electrical impulses along his nerve endings and sending him into a violent convulsion before Antropodes released him from the force field and he dropped heavily to the floor.

Mitchell tried to pull away from the hands that pulled him to his feet, but hung limply between the two Regalions as Antropodes stepped up to him and placed his hand beneath Cam's chin, forcing his head up until he looked into the crescent shaped almond colored eyes set in a face that reminded him of the color of paste. "W…why?"

"Because we need you since a new generation of Regala is about to be born and your will be the host of the very first to break its shell," Antropodes told him and signaled the others to bring him and a spiral vortex opened in the wall opposite the gate.

Mitchell swallowed, painfully aware of his nudity when they exited the chamber and stepped into a stone corridor. A cold breeze came from somewhere and raised goosebumps on his flesh as he glanced over his shoulder in time to see the portal shrink in size until it disappeared. The gold wall sconces were lit and the flames flickered, casting elongated shadows against the walls. There was a cloying odor that permeated the area and his stomach churned uncontrollably as he staggered between the Regalions. They stopped before a large garishly decorated door that swung inward when Antropodes pressed his palm against a small lighted panel.

Cameron could feel his heart beating inside his chest and lifted his head when they stepped through the door and into what could only be called a high tech operating room that would make Carolyn Lam envious. A stainless steel table was set at the very center and above it was a high powered light that shone down on the table and surrounding area. There were straps attached to the table at different intervals and Mitchell swallowed several times as he continued to take in the equipment surrounding the table.

"You see we have made great strides in our studies of the anatomy of our fellow creatures and it has become necessary to find a new host for the Regala. I am sure you fin it as impressive as anything you have back on your world," Antropodes said and motioned for Mitchell to be brought closer.

"What the hell is all this?" Cam could see other hooded, robed figures studying them from a raised structure that was completely enclosed.

"It is necessary to maintain a highly sterile forum in which to allow the Regala to connect with its new host," Antropodes explained. "Make sure he cannot move."

Mitchell renewed his efforts to get free, but he was lifted off his feet and thrown onto the table. He was held in place while Antropodes attached the metal clamps to his wrists and ankles and pulled the straps tight across his chest, his, knees, and finally across his forehead.

"Open your mouth!"

"Go to hell!" Mitchell ground out as another strap was added across his neck making it impossible for him to draw only a minimal amount of air into his lungs.

"This will not hurt, but you need to allow us to prepare you for the Regala's entrance…"

Mitchell clamped his lips tight, but a hand clamped over his nose and he was forced to breathe through his mouth, giving Antropodes access to his throat. He felt something slither down his throat and gagged several times when he saw the creature held in Antropodes hands.

"Do not fight it, Colonel…this is just to make sure you will be able to tolerate the Regala's feeding habits," Antropodes told him and gently shifted the hair away from the man's face as the creature continued into Mitchell's throat and down into his stomach where it would complete it's journey and prepare the host's body for the Regala's entrance.

Mitchell's stomach did flip flops as he tried to remain calm, but he could feel the creature inside him and was instantly reminded of the creature from one of Michael Biehn's older movies, except there was no face hugger involved with this one. He felt Antropodes hand on his forehead and stared up at the Regalion. "Why…me?"

"Because your people are in need of ZPMs and we will gladly give them the two we have as long as they do nothing to disrupt the cycle of the Regala. You were chosen because of your physical attributes and one the preliminaries are complete we are hopeful that your kind will make suitable hosts for the Regala."

Mitchell shook his head in disbelief as he stared at the Regalion and could feel his gut churning with each move the creature made inside his gut. A fire burned deep inside, but there was nothing he could do to ease it as Antropodes lifted his head and placed a glass to his lips.

"It will help cool the fires and ease the creatures passing," Antropodes explained and waited for the captive to drink the mixture in the glass. "We are not animals and do not wish to cause pain, but there are things that must run their course. The creature inside you will take several hours to prepare you for the Regala and it is best advised that you rest while you can."

Mitchell felt the chill run through him as the creature moved inside him. Whatever was in the drink Antropodes fed him the fire in his gut had indeed been banked, but he was also aware of a strange tingling that was spreading to his extremities. He closed his eyes, swallowing again and again as whatever was inside him was building an acidic reaction in his gut. He heard retreating footsteps and looked above his head, suddenly aware the ceiling was covered in mirrors that allowed him to see what was being done. His eyes locked on his stomach as something pressed against his skin and pain slammed through his upper chest until he screamed in agony and fought to break the restraints that held him fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Downtime-2

As soon as they returned through the gate, Daniel excused himself and hurried to his quarters. He sat at his desk and looked at the open laptop as he tried to visualize the fleeting glimpse of the picture he'd seen on Regala. He leaned on his elbows, removed his glasses and rubbed at his eyes before tapping several keys on the laptop. There was something vaguely familiar about the pictograph, something decidedly troubling and he knew he'd seen it before.

Jackson keyed in several reference sites with ancient technology, but there was nothing that sparked his memory and again he did a search of the sites and folders he'd bookmarked. He typed in several words and phrases and was rewarded with several articles he'd saved for closer inspection.

Daniel quickly scanned each one until he found what he was looking for and began reading through the report and shivered when he spotted the figures he'd seen for a few seconds on Regala. They were the reason for his uneasiness and he now knew the reason why the Regalions had insisted on Mitchell coming to them wearing nothing, but a smile. Clothing could be used to hide weapons and if Daniel was right they would not want their new 'host' injured in an altercation.

Jackson printed out the pages and shoved them into a folder before heading for Hank Landry's office. He glanced at his watch and knew he'd been in his quarters for over an hour and that was too long if what he suspected was true. Time was of the essence, and they had very little where Cameron Mitchell was concerned.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Is there any word from Mitchell?" Hank Landry asked when Samantha Carter entered his office.

"Not since Daniel and Teal'c returned, but we weren't really expecting anything until the Regalions have heard our offer from Cam," Carter explained.

"Why him? Why did they decide Colonel Mitchell and not you or Jackson?"

"Actually it was decided by a toss of the coin. The Regala people insisted on a male, but they did not specify who they wanted so Daniel and Cam tossed a coin…Cam won or in this case lost," Carter told him.

"Lost his pants again," Landry said, chuckling softly at Carter's disbelief. "What, you think your team is the only one who knows about the pants thing?"

"No, Sir, we just didn't know you were privy to that information."

"I assure you, Colonel, I know all about the team and it might surprise you to know I've even won a couple of side bets," the general said with a grin. He looked up as a sharp knock sounded on the door and Daniel Jackson entered the room carrying a folder he dropped on the table.

"General, we have to go back to Regala!" Jackson's voice was filled with something neither Carter nor Landry could quite grip.

"Dr. Jackson, would you mind telling me why?" Landry asked, a hint of impatience in his words.

"I saw something just before Teal'c and I came back through the gate. I wasn't sure at first, but I've checked through some of my research and found this," Jackson said and spread the papers across Landry's desk. "These were pictographs we discovered in a cave on P3-7422…"

"And just what do pictures in a cave have to do with Regala and Mitchell?" Landry asked.

"These same pictures were hanging in the chamber holding the stargate on Regala," Jackson answered impatiently.

"Okay, so what exactly does this mean?"

"General," Carter said, horrified by what she read in Jackson's notes. "If Daniel is right then Colonel Mitchell isn't on Regala as a host from Earth, but to become a host for one of these creatures."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of," Jackson said. "Mitchell's been on Regala for nearly two hours and if I'm right they are already preparing him for this…we need to stop them before it's too late."

"Go," Landry ordered, staring at the grotesque images before him.

"Thank you, Sir," Carter said and followed Jackson out of the office.

Landry stared at several different pictures showing a snake like creature, similar in size to a Goa'uld, but without the razor sharp teeth. These pictures alone did not scare him, but the ones showing the creature entering through the restrained host's mouth did. There were also a series of photos showing another creature, this one terrified him the most as he lifted it and thought about what it was doing to the poor sap whose body it was invading.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Cameron Mitchell opened his eyes and swallowed several times in an effort to ease the raw pain in his throat. He looked up at the mirrors above him and watched for any signs that the creature was still inside him, but instincts told him it had already left him. He had no idea how long he slept, but his mouth was so dry he couldn't work up enough saliva to moisten his lips.

Mitchell looked down at his taut stomach and realized someone had drawn some kind of symbol around his navel while he slept. He tried to make sense of what he was seeing, but something else was happening that drew his attention away from the drawing. A sound reached his ears, a shrill sound that made his inner ears hurt and he tried to control the rising panic when he realized his position had changed slightly. His legs were parted and an egg shaped object was placed between his feet. His mind worked to calculate the size and he guessed it was at least ten times the size of a chicken egg, and the color reminded him of blood. The object pulsated in the bright overhead light and the sound came from within.

"The time of hatching is close, Colonel Mitchell, I would advise you to remain calm since this will make the Regala's entrance easier on you. If you show fear the Regala will panic and it will…"

Mitchell barely heard the Regalion's words as a new sound pierced his skull. The high pitched screech intensified and Cam could see something moving beneath the shell of the object on the table with him. Whatever was inside was fighting its way out and Mitchell had the distinct impression of pincher like mandibles as he stared at the image in the mirror. He wanted to tear his eyes away, but he stared as if in a trance. The creature, for that's what it was no matter what the Regalions called it, seemed to be fighting for its life and Cam realized in a sense it really was like a bird hatching from an egg. The problem was this was no small bird; this was a horrific creature whose cries sent pain dancing along his nerve endings and burrowing deep in his skull.

Cam had no idea how long the Regala fought to free itself from its prison, but he could sense its desperation, as if it was as terrified as he was. A pincher pressed against the inside of the shell and broke through, releasing a foul smelling viscous liquid that pooled beneath the shell. It burned his nostrils and made his stomach lurch, and closed his eyes, but he could not get the image out of his head. The sound changed from the high pitched keening wail, and turned to something that reminded him of fingernails scratching across a chalkboard.

"Colonel, you are transmitting your fears to the Regala and must calm down…"

"Like hell I will! Get that thing away from me!" Mitchell said as a surge of panic washed over him when a second pincher pushed through the shell and a large splinter broke free. It dropped with a sickening squelch as it hit he table and the head, poked through the second hole. The eyes reminded him of a fly, bulging as the creature tore at the shell it was encased in. Cam knew it wouldn't be long before the Regala was free and searching for its new host.

"Antropodes don't do this!" Mitchell shouted as the Regala landed on the hard, metal surface and stopped, antennae suddenly appearing next to its bulbous head.

"I am sorry, Colonel Mitchell, but we cannot stop what is happening…"

"God," Mitchell ground out as he watched the creature slowly advance on him. He could no longer hear the keening wail; it was replaced by a chittering sound, reminding him of the crickets he'd caught as a boy. Cam could hear its claws making contact with the table he was strapped to and swallowed convulsively as panic and fear combined to drive him into a frenzied fight to escape. The creature seemed to sense his emotions and the chittering increased as it touched against his inner thigh and crawled up onto his leg.

"It is time, Devout One, you will soon be at one with the Regala…"

'_This can't be happening…you're going to wake up on a beach with Vala feeding you cocktails and strawberries and…' _

"GOD!" he screamed in panic as he felt the creature's claws dig into his flesh while it made its way up his leg and touched his abdomen. Cam opened his eyes and stared at the image in the mirror as he worked to control his rebellious stomach. The Regala reminded him of a giant roach, except the body was segmented, like the hornets that nested near his grandmother's home. The creature's claws left tiny pinpricks in his skin and droplets of blood appeared marking its trail until it stopped at his navel.

Mitchell knew he was breathing too fast and too hard, but could not control it anymore than he could control the tremors that shook him to the core. The Regala continued to move until its segmented body was situated so that its head rested near his navel and straightened itself out so that it lay flat against his belly. The creature's lower body began to vibrate, making the chittering sound he'd heard earlier, and Cam tensed as the pincher that marked its mouth began to open and close.

Mitchell sucked in a breath of air and tried to lift his head, but the strap across his forehead held him in place and he could only watch as the bulbous head lowered toward his navel. He could feel the pincher like mandibles pressing against his skin, and screamed when the creature began to borrow its way inside his body. Pain, like nothing he'd ever felt before, screamed along his nerves and up into his skull, but still he watched as the foot long Regala slowly disappeared inside him. He could still hear the chittering sounds as if it was excited at the prospect of taking a host.

Mitchell watched as blood, his blood, welled up around the Regala and slowly dripped onto the stainless steel table he was strapped to. As the creature disappeared inside him, Cam felt a bitter tasting bile rise up in his throat, burning his esophagus until someone released his head and he was able to turn to the side and spit it out. He looked up at Antropodes and cursed, his voice raspy and painful to his own ears. "You…bas…bastard!"

"It is done, Colonel, look up and you will see that it is completely inside you now. It will remain dormant until it needs nourishment…"

"Get it out…"

"That is not possible, Colonel, it is a part of you now and you will find that it has its good points. You will be strong and you will be able to do things you never thought possible," Antropodes told him. "We are going to release you now and take you to your new quarters. Dr. Lorapadose will come see you and instruct you on the importance of eating properly."

"I won't stay here!" Mitchell vowed.

"You do not have a choice…this is to be your home for the rest of your life and you will learn that it is not as bad as you thought. The Regala will allow you to think and speak, but it will not allow you to leave its world," Antropodes warned.

"Like hell," Cam cursed as he felt the straps released and was helped into a sitting position. His hand went to his stomach and he pressed against his skin, crying out when pain erupted through his gut.

"Do not try to interfere with the Regala's domain, Colonel, because although this is a symbiotic relationship it can and will cause pain if it is threatened in any way, shape, or form."

Cam slid off the table, oblivious to the fact that he was still totally naked and stood facing his captors. The Regalions surrounded him, but shifted out of the way as a woman slowly walked toward him. He couldn't tell if she was a Regalion, but there was no doubt that she would be considered exotically beautiful to any race. Her hair hung down past shapely hips and her eyes were as green as emeralds glittering in the sun and he found himself transfixed by her appearance. She held a hunter green hooded robe, trimmed with strands of silken gold and slowly covered him with it.

"You are truly Devout now, Cameron Mitchell, and it is an honor bestowed on very few…"

"I don't want it!" Mitchell whispered, staring in the emerald green depths as if they were the deepest pools of liquid fire.

"Do not say that, Cameron, or you will be punished. In a few days another of the Regala will be ready to hatch and I will host her inside my body. You and I will become as one and we will…"

"Sorry, Lady, but I'm already spoken for," Mitchell said and pulled away from her hypnotic eyes. He turned and stared at Antropodes and reached for the man as anger flooded his senses, but his hand did not complete its journey. The creature inside seemed aware of his emotions and stopped him from acting on his impulses by twisting itself inside his abdomen. He tasted blood and dropped to his knees as nausea threatened to empty his gut.

"You have been warned, Cameron, don't do anything that will bring the anger of the Regala down on you," the red haired woman said and helped steady him. "You will feel better once you grow used to the Regala living inside you."

"Like hell I will," Mitchell spat and felt two of the Regalion men stand on either side of him. He was lead out of the sterile chamber and along a secondary corridor until they reached a door that led out of the structure. His feet were cold and bare, but he didn't feel the rocks or sticks under his feet as he was led across a courtyard. There were hundreds of Regalions, both male and female, forming an arch through which he and his entourage marched. Cam could hear whispers and could make out the words, yet no one seemed to be speaking.

"The Regala has made it possible for you to hear people's thoughts," Antropodes explained.

"Great…that's just what I need," Mitchell spat, fighting to keep from lashing out. He could feel the creature inside him, the nauseating way it moved as if searching for a comfortable position to lay dormant. Lay Dormant? Just what the hell did Antropodes mean by that and did he really want to know? God, he hoped when he escaped that Carolyn Lam would just cut the creature out of his gut and have done with it, but somehow he knew it wouldn't be that simple. It never was.

"Cameron Mitchell…this will be your home…"

"I already have a home," Mitchell told him and turned to see someone whispering in the Regalion's ear. His eyes shot open when he heard the words and a slight smile was born.

"His people are trying to come through the stargate…"

"Do not allow them entry until I have a chance to explain what is happening," Antropodes warned and turned to find Mitchell watching them.

"They won't give up," the colonel told him.

"They will not be allowed access until we are ready to negotiate the release of the ZPMs. Your people will be allowed to retrieve them as long as they do nothing to interfere with the Regala's cycle," Antropodes assured him and motioned for him to continue inside.

Mitchell knew he had no choice, but to obey and entered the flat topped building. It was tastefully decorated in blues and whites with an overhead skylight that allowed the planet's natural sunlight to illuminate the inside of the structure. He looked around and realized everything was in the one room including a bed and hoped there was at least a private bathroom and shower area.

"This is your home and when Celestra is impregnated with her symbiote she will join you," Antropodes told him.

"I doubt that very much," Mitchell said and turned to see a newcomer enter the structure.

"How did the joining go, Antropodes?"

"It went better than expected and the Regala has taken its host, Dr. Lorapadose."

"We shall see if that is so," the Regalion physician said and pointed to the bed at the back of the room. "Cameron, lie down and I will check to make sure there will be no rejection by you."

"You don't need to check, Doc, I reject it here and now!"

"It is not that easy, Cameron," Antropodes said, using Mitchell's first name as the physician had done. "Do we need to force the issue?"

Mitchell knew when to fight and right now was not the time so he turned and walked over to the bed. He sat down and stared at the instruments Lorapadose placed on the table nearby and swallowed the fear that seemed to overwhelm him.

"Remove the robe and lie back…"

"What is it with you people and wanting me naked?" Mitchell spat.

"It is necessary to spread the gel across your belly and see exactly what is happening inside. It is a simple procedure and if you wish I will turn on the monitor above you and allow you to see exactly what the Regala is doing to you," Lorapadose told him.

Mitchell stood up and took a deep breath before removing the robe and lying back on the bed. Lorapadose took pity on his and covered him to the waist with a soft white fur blanket. The monitor above his head flickered to life and he could not look away as something cold was spread across his abdomen and something was pressed against his stomach. "Cold…"

"I know, just try to relax and you will be fine," Lorapadose explained.

"Yeah right!" Mitchell snapped, but again his eyes were drawn to the monitor above his head as the images cleared and he could see the creature gestating inside him. He could hear Lorapadose explaining everything he was seeing, but he didn't really need the man's explanation.

"It is beautiful," Antropodes whispered softly.

"Indeed, see how it's attached itself to Cameron's stomach…that's its mouth and that is how it will feed which is why it's important that he stays here. See how the claws have elongated? They will continue to do so until they reach his major organs…kidneys, liver, lungs, heart, and brain. Once that happens the Regala will control him completely and we will no longer need to keep him prisoner."

Mitchell felt the transducer moving around on top of his stomach and finally closed his eyes as the sickening sight of the Regala made him want to puke. He could hear the whispered conversation of the Regalions, but he didn't acknowledge their presence as he let his mind wander and reached for the memory of Vala Mal Doran. The resulting explosion in his skull sent him into a deeper darkness filled with oversized cockroaches with bulbous head and elongated claws.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Downtime-3

General Hank Landry was not a happy man and anyone who knew him understood just where that anger came from. The request to speak with Cameron Mitchell had been denied and any attempt at dialing the gate address was met with a stone wall. The Regalion people were denying that anything was wrong, but every time he asked to speak with the colonel they said he was busy with the initiation and could not be interrupted. Their reasons for this had simply been that any interruption could be detrimental to their future negotiations.

The Regalion leader, a man named Antropodes had assured him Mitchell was fine and that he was a perfect negotiator for what they wanted. The ZPMs would be delivered once Mitchell completed the negotiations, but something didn't sit right with Landry. Why wouldn't the Regalions allow one of his people to check on Mitchell?

If the pictures Jackson had shown him were right, there were several reasons. The first being the fact that a naked man could not hide any weapons and would not be much of a threat. The second being the hideous creature depicted needed bare skin for direct contact. Landry looked up as Carter and Mal Doran strode toward him and he wished he could give them some good news, but so far the Regalions were being tight lipped.

"General, has there been any word from the Regalions?" Carter asked.

"Nothing, Colonel, they've shut us out completely," Landry snapped.

"Couldn't we send the Daedalus to their planet and make them give Cameron back?" Mal Doran asked.

"I wish it was that simple, but right now the Daedalus is in the Pegasus Galaxy helping deal with a wraith attack," the general explained.

"Damn it…"

"Easy, Vala, we're not the enemy here," Carter said, hoping to calm the volatile woman. Vala was not usually prone to anger, but when it concerned Cameron Mitchell she tended to let that anger show. She knew Cam and Vala were seeing each other and that things had taken on a more serious note over the last few weeks since Vala's realization that Daniel was, and always would be just a friend. At first Sam thought she'd turned to Mitchell on the rebound, but later found out that Vala was the one to break things off with Daniel and not the other way around.

"I know, but I feel so helpless. Something's happened to Cam and we need to get him back," Mal Doran told them.

"We will, Vala, but until the Regalions allow us access through the gate there's not much we can do," Landry told her.

"We can't give up…"

"We're not...not by a long shot and that's something you might be able to help us with, Vala," Landry said.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Would you check with the Scallosions and see if you can call in one of those favors they owe Qetesh?" Landry asked.

"The Scallosions are nomadic people and they never stay in one place very long," Mal Doran said.

"Do you think you can find them?"

"I think so…it may take a day or two, but why the Scallosions?"

"They have a ship with ancient technology don't they, Vala?" Carter asked.

"Yes, they do, but…oh, you want me to get them to let us borrow the ship," Mal Doran said with a hint of a smile. "And if they won't let us borrow it do I have your permission to use Qetesh to force the issue."

"Force the issue," Landry said, shaking his head as he looked at the two women standing before him. "Something tells me I'd rather not know."

"Perhaps that is for the best, General," Mal Doran told him.

"Well, just keep me informed about your progress," Landry told them and watched them leave. Vala Mal Doran was a bit of an enigma, but she'd certainly proven herself to be an asset to SG1 and Stargate Command in general. He hoped they could rely on her to use the Qetesh persona to help them gain access to Regala and hopefully bring Mitchell home.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Celestra stood watching as the host slept and slowly inspected his body while the Regala increased its control over Cameron Mitchell's mind and body. It would take some time before the symbiote completed its dominance, and she knew the worst was yet to come. Mitchell would soon awaken to the reality that something grew inside his body, seeking out every major organ until Mitchell was trapped in his body, his mind strong, but unable to fight once the Regala completed its domination.

Celestra reached out and touched her fingers against Mitchell's navel, feeling the wound that had shrunken in size and was nothing but a pinprick now. The Regala would not allow its host to die, but it could and would cause pain when it thought it was in danger. She ran her fingers across his taut stomach, and up over his chest, amazed at how he felt beneath her touch. His skin was soft, except where hair grew or scars had formed. Her fingers strayed to his hair and she smiled at how the silken strands felt in her hands. His body was well muscled and his stomach flat and this pleased her more than any other male she'd seen.

Celestra knew she was being watched and that to take liberties while Mitchell was sleeping was against their laws, but she could not resist pressing her lips to his and smiled when a soft moan escaped from his throat. She knew the worst part was only just beginning, and watched as he fought to open his eyes.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Cam knew something was wrong the minute he opened his eyes and his grandmother's kitchen disappeared, replaced by an image from hi nightmares. A woman stood beside the bed, her face framed in flaming red hair, eyes the color of a stormy sea. She was beautiful, angelic almost, but Cam looked at her with distaste as she touched her fingers against his mouth. He pulled away, swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up, groaning as he was reminded that something grew inside him. He looked down at his stomach, sickened when the creature's skeletal structure pressed against his body.

"You should rest while the Regala continues to connect to you," Celestra warned.

"Like hell…I don't want this!" Mitchell spat, his gut churning as he slid off the bed and stood up, cursing as the blanket fell to the floor and he stood before the woman, naked as the day he was born.

"You and I will make a wonderful coupling for the Regala…we have been chosen for this special…"

"It's not special to me, Lady!" Mitchell snapped, gasping for air as his lungs suddenly deflated and every nerve seemed to be awash with flaming agony. It twisted through his upper chest, forcing him to grab onto the nearby table as a bitter tasting fluid rose up in his throat.

"Do not fight it, Cameron, it only makes the Regala angry and it will inflict pain until you cease to struggle," Celestra told him.

"L…like he…hell," the colonel managed through gritted teeth, crying out when he felt the sharp claws of the creature expanding and stretching inside him. He dropped to the floor and curled into a fetal ball, his hands going to his lower abdomen where the Regala was changing and attaching itself to his body. The pain seemed to increase with each breath he managed to take and he rolled back and forth on the floor, digging his nails into his skin as if he could tear the creature from his insides.

Mitchell screamed and shuddered as he felt something that could only be described as pointed needles embedding in his mind, sending icy tendrils down his spine and forcing him to lie still as it took control of his mind. He continued to fight, to resist the Regala's invasion, but he knew he was losing ground as the creature slowly overpowered his mind with electrical impulses that made him tremble uncontrollably.

"Do not resist, Cameron, it will be so much easier when you realize you don't have a choice in all this…"

"I'm n…not…I'll find a w…way…s…stop…" Mitchell heard a scream from somewhere nearby. It dawned on him that it was coming from deep in his own throat as he was forced to relinquish control of his body and the Regala latched onto every nerve, every organ, everything that made him who he was. He could think, talk, and breathe, but for how long. His body went still and he opened his eyes, staring up at the Regalion who towered above him.

"The Regala is in control now," Antropodes said, bending forward to help the man stand. "It will be easier on you now, Cameron."

"I don't want this," Mitchell said, accepting the man's help and reaching for the robe that lay at the end of the bed, but his fingers fell short and he stood staring at his hand as if it was a foreign object. He wondered how much time had passed since the creature extended its hold on his body, but had no way of telling time. He was tired; both physically and emotionally drained, and allowed Celestra and Antropodes to ease him down on the bed. He lay back and closed his eyes, fighting against the Regala's dominance, but without the strength to do anything to oppose its will.

"It doesn't matter what you want anymore, Cameron…the Regala has chosen to bond with you and it won't allow anyone to interfere in its cycle," Antropodes told him. "Celestra knows what is in store for her and she has chosen to be your mate…"

"At least she was given that choice," Mitchell whispered and closed his eyes. He could feel the creature inside him and hoped his friends could find a way to detach it form his body without killing him. His body no longer functioned as it should, as he ordered, instead it was controlled by the Regala, leaving him a prisoner in his own body.

"Sleep, Cameron, and when you awaken we will allow you to speak with your friends," Antropodes told him and watched as the human's body relaxed and he slept.

"This one will not give in easily. He has a strong will and he'll fight the Regala's control," Lorapadose told them as he checked the monitors beside Mitchell's bed. The equipment was already in place and would let them know if there were any problems with the Regala. So far it had taken control in spite of the host's disgust at finding himself invaded by an organism far beyond anything his nightmares conjured up.

"Do you think he's strong enough to withstand the effects the Regala has on his mind and body?" Antropodes asked.

"The Regala has always been able to scope out the host it chooses and is usually able to bend the host to its will," Lorapadose explained. "Mitchell is the first human host and we will need to watch him closely for signs of rejection."

"I hope he does not reject the Regala, for he is very desirable and I wish to be with him," Celestra told them.

"That is up to the Regala that inhabits you should it so desire or have you forgotten that the Regala could choose someone else to be its host?" Antropodes reminded her.

"I realize the final decision is with the Regala, but surely it will find me a suitable host?"

"We won't know until the second Regala has been born," Lorapadose told her and looked at the readings again. Once the Regala succeeded in dominating its chosen host it made changes that were not always in the host's best interests. Mitchell's temperature had already risen from 98.6 to 101.6 and would steadily rise until the symbiote was comfortable. The Regala did not like the cold and would make sure its host's internal temperature suited its own.

"Celestra, you should rest…I am told the second Regala will soon break free of its shell and you should be ready," Antropodes told her.

"I will be ready," Celestra said before turning and leaving the room.

"She could very well be disappointed if the Regala is not satisfied with her," Lorapadose offered.

"Celestra is used to getting what she wants, but she has yet to learn that this time she doesn't have the final say," Antropodes agreed. He watched the physician cover Mitchell with a blanket before leaving the room and allowing Mitchell the opportunity to rest and get used to the creature inside him.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Hank Landry looked at the monitor and silently cursed the man staring back at him. They'd finally been able to communicate with Regala, but Antropodes still refused to allow him to talk with his missing man. "Look, I understand that your people want to stick to their traditions, but it is important that I speak to Colonel Mitchell."

"Colonel Mitchell is in conference with Regala's high command and cannot be disturbed. I assure you that he has made great strides toward convincing my people that the ZPMs are of little use to us and that your people will give us a fair trade for them. Your Colonel Mitchell is a very good negotiator."

"I'm sure he is, Antropodes, but I still need to speak with him…"

"I am sorry, General Landry, but as I said that is just not possible right now. Believe me when I tell you there is nothing to be concerned about, but my people do not like to be interrupted during negotiations. If you want the ZPMs you will allow your Colonel Mitchell to finish his mission. I will give him your message and tell him to contact you as soon as he is finished. That is all I can do for now."

"Sonofa…" Landry's voice trailed off as he slammed his fist on the console and turned to see Mitchell's team watching him. He knew they were worried about the missing man, but there was not much he could do until Mitchell contacted them.

"General, Vala is ready to speak with the Scallosions," Carter explained.

"Good…Vala, we really need that ship," Landry told her.

"I understand, General…the Scallosions will listen to Qetesh…I will see to that!" Mal Doran vowed. "Teal'c, Sam, and Daniel will come along as my entourage. Qetesh is expected to have her followers close at hand."

"Just be careful…one missing man is enough," Landry told her and watched the four people leave. He knew Vala had changed her ways since joining SG1, but there were times like this when her Goa'uld persona had its advantages. He just hoped the Scallosions still revered Qetesh and would agree to lend them their ship.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

He could feel the thing inside him, could feel it controlling his mind, but he was strong…he could and would defeat the Regala. He fought the talons that tried to segment his mind and cried out as his body was shaken to the core by the electrical like impulses spreading along his nerves and jolting his body in a tight arch on the bed. The Regala made no sound, it was just there spreading its domination of Cameron Mitchell and leaving the man shaken to the core.

Cam knew he could not continue under the creature's assault and tried to close his mind to the Regala's influence. For now there was nothing he could do to fight its invasive tendrils, but he had never been a quitter and never would be. He just needed to find another approach, one that did not cause him such pain. It was getting harder to think with the heat sapping his strength and making it feel like his blood was about to reach the boiling point.

Mitchell continued to fight until the Regala drove his body into a sickening convulsion that sent him into a dark abyss with no one to hear his silent, pain filled screams.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Downtime-4

Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c made up only part of Qetesh's entourage and were dressed in clothing that resembled those worn in the time of Cleopatra. Carter looked down at herself in disgust and wished there'd been some way of getting out of wearing this type of garment, but Vala had been insistent that she wear it. Teal'c and Daniel faired no better with the short tunics, shields, and swords.

"Vala, you owe us," Carter whispered, hating the way the distorter made her sound. Her voice had a distinct tremor and sounded as if she was chewing on tinfoil. She knew the others sounded the same way she did and that was something that would make their stories believable to the Scallosions.

"I am not sure I understand," Mal Doran told her as they continued along the path that would lead them to the Scallosion village.

"She means we'll get you back for this, Vala," Jackson stated.

"For what?"

"For making us wear these ridiculous outfits," Carter told her.

"Oh, I don't know…I kind of like them," Mal Doran told them.

"You would…at least most of you is covered," Jackson snapped.

Teal'c listened to the conversation, but kept his eyes forward as the distinct sound of drums reached his ears. "I believe we are close to the village."

"We are," Vala told him. "Just make sure you do not look them in the eye or they'll know you are not true believers. It is important that they truly feel you are what you appear to be. You must do whatever I tell you no matter how strange it may seem or they'll know something is wrong."

"Are you sure you can pull this off, Vala?" Jackson asked and saw the smile form on Mal Doran's face.

"I believe it was Mitchell I heard say something that would be a perfect answer to your question."

"And that would be?" Carter asked.

"I think it goes something along the lines of does a bear shit in the woods?" Mal Doran answered and smiled when she saw the surprise on their faces. "Did I get it wrong?"

"Not at all, Vala, I think you sounded just like Mitchell," Jackson commented.

"Indeed," Teal'c readily agreed.

"Okay," Mal Doran motioned for them to stop and walked back to the four members of SG4 who'd been assigned to join SG1 on this mission. They pulled a rickshaw that was totally enclosed by gold and lavender colored silk brocade. It spoke of richness beyond anything the Scallosions would ever know and would tell them Qetesh was still a power to be reckoned with. She knew the Scallosions prided themselves on their power and to show even a small bit of weakness would damn them to the Scallosions.

Vala opened the heavy drapes and stepped inside, seating herself comfortably on the cushions that lined the chair before raising the curtains so that the bright afternoon sunshine could warm her. She waited for Teal'c and Jackson took up positions on either side of the 'royal' chair and Carter moved to the front. Qetesh was known as a fierce Goa'uld who allowed female warriors to fight alongside males. Vala had no doubt that Samantha Carter could stand her ground with the Scallosions; she'd seen her fight on several occasions.

"How much further, Vala?" Carter asked.

"Maybe half a mile over that rise," Mal Doran answered. "Just remember you are not to speak unless spoken to directly. The Scallosions expect Qetesh to be the same as she was at our last meeting."

"You're enjoying this aren't you, Vala?" Jackson asked, relieved to see a hint of the impish smile on Mal Doran's face. He knew she was worried about Mitchell, as were they all, but Vala and Cameron were getting close and their relationship and not long ago it had crossed into serious. He felt a pang of jealousy at the thought of Cam and Vala being together, but quickly squelched it when he realized they were meant to be together from the beginning.

"Well, it gives new meaning to the old saying 'men in tights'," Mal Doran said, reaching for the decanter of Corduvian Wine. It was specially made with grapes grown high on the mountains on the planet Corduva. The Scallosions knew of Qetesh's love for the wine and would find it strange if she was without the familiar bottle shaped like an hour glass. She could hear the drums distinctly now and spread the gold colored silk robe down over her legs as they topped the rise.

Sam looked at the village, awed by the way the Scallosions had taken advantage of a natural valley to erect structures that looked like corkscrew shaped buildings attached to the mountain walls. Each building was painted in different pastel shades that sparkled in the sunshine. There seemed to be several floors, some wide open that afforded a view of the living area of the Scallosion residences, while others were completely closed in. There were no windows on the floors that were shut off; giving the villagers some privacy from the outside world and Sam wondered if this was the sleeping area. Each Structure, 32 in all, had a chimney near the top and smoke billowed up toward the azure blue sky overhead.

"Those buildings look like a strong wind could blow the over," Jackson commented.

"Don't let the appearance fool you, Daniel, each building is anchored to the mountain and it would take an earthquake of high magnitude to cause any significant damage," Mal Doran explained, taking a deep breath as they reached the first building and entered the village's main street.

"I still don't understand how these people could have figured out how to use that ship," Jackson said softly.

"I know…but we saw the flying it the last time we were here," Carter said.

"It's time…we need to do this right for Cam's sake," Mal Doran told them.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Lorilli looked up from her task at the sound of approaching footsteps, her eyes growing round as saucers when she saw the newcomers. She recognized the beautiful woman being carried into the village and stood up waving her arms excitedly. "Father, Qetesh is back!"

"Greetings, Lorilli, I hope all is well with you and your family," Mal Doran said as they drew alongside the young woman. She had become friendly with Lorilli and her family during her last visit and hoped nothing had changed in the Scallosion's governmental system.

"Father and Mother will be happy to see you again, Qetesh," Lorilli told her.

Sam guessed the young woman to be in her early teens and could see she truly was excited about seeing 'Qetesh' again. Her hair was the color of leaves in late fall with the touch of the sun and hung down below her hips. There was no mistaking the hint of childish behavior in the way she skipped along beside the rickshaw and Carter could not help thinking of a wood sprite.

"Lorilli, what's all the excitement…Qetesh!"

"Joreshe, it is good to see you again. I hope all is well with you and Friannie," Mal Doran greeted the newcomer.

"Friannie is well and expecting our fourth child," Joreshe explained.

"You must be very happy, Joreshe."

"We are, Qetesh, and we would be honored if you stayed for the birthing celebration," Joreshe told her.

"Perhaps, it would depend on how soon you are expecting the new child."

"The child is expected to be born within the next fortnight," the Scallosion explained. "Your quarters remain as you left them and Lorilli would be honored to attend you."

"I have brought my own attendants, but if Lorilli wishes to spend time with me I would be very pleased with her company," Qetesh said and smiled at the young girl who excitedly bounded ahead of them. "Joreshe, it is important that I meet with your governing council about a matter of some urgency."

"I did not think this was a social call, Qetesh, and will see if the council can meet later this afternoon."

"Thank you," Mal Doran said when they drew to a stop in front of one of the corkscrew shaped structures.

"I will let you know what the council says about meeting with you," Joreshe said and hurried away.

"That went well," Jackson commented.

"That was the easy part," Mal Doran said once they were safely inside the structure. "Joreshe has always been a follower of Qetesh, but there are those in the council who would sooner shoot me as talk to me, but they are not very vocal…at least they weren't the last time I was here."

"Tell me, Vala, are there any worlds where Qetesh is well liked by everyone?" Jackson asked.

"Now that is a good question…one I have no answer to," Mal Doran told him and moved to the cushioned sofa near the window. The upper floors were windowless and served as the sleeping quarters for Qetesh and her followers. Vala was tired, but she knew she wouldn't sleep until they had spoken with the council and had permission to use the space craft. She could hear Jackson, Carter, and Teal'c talking, but could not concentrate as her mind wandered back to the last night she'd spent wrapped in Cameron Mitchell's arms.

Vala had never felt so needed and loved and she knew deep in her heart that this was the man she would spend the rest of her life with. She could easily lose herself staring into his eyes, feel the rough, yet gentle touch of his hands on her bare skin, and listen to the sound of his voice as it made her heart beat that much faster. They had to get him back before something happened and something told Vala they could already be too late.

"Vala, we'll get him back," Jackson told her. He'd been watching her stare out the window and easily read the tidal wave of emotions that flitted across her face.

"What if…what if it's already too late, Daniel?"

"If it was would it make you stop searching for him?"

"No, nothing would stop me…I need him, Daniel…I want him in my life."

"I know …he's a lucky man," Jackson said seriously.

"Thank you…"

"Vala, if….you know when you and I were linked by the bracelets…if I'd wanted you then would you have…"

"I don't know, Daniel…maybe, but I think I have always had feelings for Cameron. I just didn't know how to act on them and you seemed like such an easy target because you didn't seem to be interested in me. I think even then I was trying to make him jealous," Mal Doran explained.

"Thank you for being honest with me," Jackson said and hugged her close before rejoining Carter and Teal'c.

Vala knew that most women would consider themselves lucky to have a man like Daniel Jackson show an interest in them, but her heart belonged to one man. Right now she needed to be at the top of her game and make sure he survived whatever the Regalions were doing to him. _'Just hold on, Cam…we're coming…I'm coming,' _she thought and closed her eyes.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Cameron Mitchell could feel the invasive movements of the Regala and fought to retain control of his thoughts and emotions, but the harder he fought the stronger the connection became. There was no way to describe what he was feeling, but the whisper soft chittering noise was beginning to drown out everything around him. He could no longer think past the noise and pain that seemed to be a constant for him now.

Mitchell opened his eyes and recognized the room the Regalions had put him in and forced himself to sit up on the edge of the bed. He sat there and stared down at his taut stomach, aware of the surging waves of nausea the creature caused in his gut, but unable to stop it from happening. Cam knew the creature was slowly gaining control, but he could still think and right now he knew there was only one course open to him. He looked at the closed door and stood on shaky legs, grabbing at a side table in an effort to stay upright. It took several minutes before the room stopped spinning and Mitchell leaned heavily against the wall.

Cam closed his eyes as tears formed and slipped past heavy lids. He could feel the moisture sliding down his cheeks and grabbed at his abdomen when sharp, knifing pain stabbed at his insides. "No!" he screamed and realized the temperature in the room had caused him to break out in heavy beads of perspiration. The Regala continued to worm its way through his mind, opening his memories, layer by layer and digging deeper into his subconscious.

"God dammit! No!" Mitchell screamed and staggered to the door, pushing it open and rushing out into the dark street. A cold breeze did little to cool his body and he glanced left and right, but there was no one else around. Cam glanced behind him, but there was nothing and no one moving inside the building. He looked down at his stomach and realized he was totally naked, but right now clothing was not exactly top priority. What he needed was to get to the gate and dial home.

Cam staggered forward, dropping to his knees and crying out as the Regala once more fought to regain total control of his mind. He knew it was a lost cause, but Cameron Mitchell was not a quitter and would never give in to the Regala's control. He would fight to his dying breath if it came right down to it and something told him that just might be the case. He grabbed at his gut and managed to get to his feet as pain stabbed through his skull and the chittering noise rose from annoying to agonizing in a matter of second.

Mitchell knew it would be so easy to just lie down and let the creature take control, but he wanted his life and he would not quit. He blinked the moisture from his eyes, fighting the nausea and waves of dizziness as he staggered toward the building he prayed housed the Stargate.

Even the blurred vision and numbness in his extremities did nothing to squelch the fire that burned inside Mitchell, a flame that promised sanctuary if only he could make it to the Stargate and dial Earth. There was still no movement from the Regalions, and he reached the doorway, pushing his way inside, but falling flat on his face before he'd taken two steps. Cam stayed where he was for several seconds, battling the Regala's invasion, while fighting to keep from passing out. He turned on his side, breathing past the pain as he pushed to his hands and knees.

Mitchell lost track of time, but eventually he made it to his feet, only to fall again after only taking three steps. This time he got to his hands and knees and crawled deeper into the structure, hoping and praying the Regalions would not discover his absence until he made good on his escape. He knew if he reached Stargate Command, Carolyn Lam would do everything in her power to get rid of the Regala.

Cameron recognized the pictures that should have warned them that something was wrong, and spotted the unmanned gate at the back of the structure. He felt hope rising like an energy surge and managed to get to his feet. He stumbled several times in the short journey, but finally made it to the dialing mechanism and leaned heavily against it. Mitchell knew the number and pressed the first chevron before the Regala renewed its effort to take control of his mind.

"I won't let you…" his arm felt like lead weight, but he managed to reach the second symbol. "I won't…" the third one was almost out of his reach, but his fingers touched it with enough pressure to make the symbol on the gate light up. "Leave me alone…" It was becoming harder and harder to control his movements, but his fingers tiptoes across to the forth chevron even as he screamed with the intensity of the Regala's invasive movements. Cam had no idea how he managed to touch the fifth symbol, but he could almost smell victory until the gate suddenly shut down, leaving him in darkness, fighting for every breath as the darkness became absolute and consciousness left him once more.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Downtime-5

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Antropodes watched as several of his people gently lifted the unconscious colonel and carried him from the gateroom. It had been very close, closer than anyone realized and he knew they could not take chances any longer. Cameron Mitchell would need to be restrained until the Regala had total control over his mind and body. The man had proven that he was stronger than any of the other hosts given to the Regala, but there was no doubt in his mind that the Regala would prevail.

"Did we do the wrong thing, Antropodes?" Lorapadose asked, walking behind and slightly to the right of the unconscious man.

"He is the best so far and he is a fighter."

"Yes, but is he fighting too hard? I don't think he will ever accept the Regala as the gift we see in it."

"Perhaps not, but we can no longer provide the Regala with hosts from our people. I would not want them to leave our planet…it would surely mean death for our people."

"I agree, but what if we'd asked Mitchell's people for volunteers."

"Do you really think they would volunteer to become hosts for such a creature?" Antropodes asked.

"They accepted the Tok'ra," Lorapadose answered.

"With the Tok'ra they are allowed some freedom…the Regala integrates with its chosen host until there is very little of the host left. It is cruel, but it is worth the sacrifice when one considers the consequences should we prevent the Regala from taking a new host."

"Sometimes I wonder if it would be better to live without the Regala's influence."

"You would go back to living in squander? Remember what life was like before the Regala's bestowed its gifts on us?"

"I remember, but that doesn't mean I agree with what we are doing to Mitchell."

"Don't let the others hear you speak like this Lorapadose or you may find yourself host to the Regala yourself," Antropodes warned. He looked around, relieved to see there were none of the Regala's true followers nearby. He disliked what was being done to the human, but it could not be helped. Not when so much of their life depended on having the Regala provide for them. This was the time of the harvest, when the Regala integrated with their new hosts and took control. A time that could mean the difference between a bountiful harvest and an easy winter or a winter wrought with hardships and disease.

According to the stories passed down from generation to generation the Regala had come from deep beneath the ground. It was first discovered by one of the Regalions while exploring a hidden labyrinth of tunnels that were formed before life began on the planet. The Regala had taken the man and invaded his body, making him the first of many future hosts. Now the Regalions had built up a resistance to the creatures and only a few were still compatible and chosen as hosts. The Regala seldom communicated with its host, but it would speak through him, telling the Regalion people what was expected of them if they wanted to keep their planet fertile. Whether this was true or not had never been tested simply because the Regalions did not want to chance losing the life they now enjoyed. Each 100 year cycle they were given the chance to see what life could be like if the Regala were not given new hosts. The harvest during that single year was non existent and many Regalions died because of the diseases that ran rampant through the communities.

"I don't think the Regala would find me a suitable host," Lorapadose told him as they entered the building that would be Cameron Mitchell's home for the rest of his life.

"Maybe not, but they could meld with you and we both know the kind of pain they can inflict," Antropodes told him.

"Put him on the bed," Lorapadose ordered and waited for the others to leave before moving to the opposite side of the bed. "Help me with the ankle bracelet."

"Don't you think we should use the restraints? He has already proven that he can and will fight the Regala."

"He could hurt himself…"

"I doubt that…surely the Regala has melded with him by now?"

"I told you it could take several days for it to be complete, Antropodes," the physician answered. "Mitchell's genetic makeup is similar to ours, but it is still strange to the Regala."

"If Mitchell continues to fight it…"

"He will die," Lorapadose answered simply and attached the silver cuff to Mitchell's right ankle.

"I hope he stops fighting or it will become necessary to seek out other beings to act as hosts."

"I doubt there'll be time…if Mitchell's people are not compatible, the Regala will perish. The surface of our world will eventually be unlivable and we will be forced to move back to the caverns."

"I think he's coming around," Antropodes observed and quickly attached the wrists restraints. He knew Lorapadose did not agree with their use, but he would not allow Mitchell to do anything that could send them back into the caverns.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Several things became clear to Colonel Cameron Mitchell as he struggled to open his eyes. The first thing to register was the heat, God, he felt like he was burning up. The second was the fact that he was lying on a soft surface, but his wrists and ankles seemed to be immovable. The third, and by far the most frightening, was the feeling that he was no longer alone in his body. His eyes shot open and he cried out in panic as nausea rolled through his gut.

"Cameron, you need to relax and let the Regala complete its tasks," Lorapadose warned.

"Like he…hell!" Mitchell spat, his jaw clenched and he fought to breathe past the strange tingling sensation in his upper chest and throat. He struggled against the restraints, but they held him fast and he lay back against the soft pillow, anger evident in the steely eyed gaze he turned on his tormentor.

"You would do well to heed the warnings, Cameron Mitchell," Lorapadose warned, but knew deep down the colonel would fight to his dying breath and it just might come down to that if things continued as they were.

"If you people expect to trade with mine you need to stop this now and get this thing out of me!"

"I'm sorry, but once the Regala begins to initiate the coupling there is nothing we can do. Your fate lies with us now and you will remain on our world for the rest of your life," Lorapadose explained sympathetically.

"There's always a way," Mitchell told them, fighting to keep some semblance of control against an enemy that was invading his body. There seemed to be no way to communicate with the creature, but he sensed it understood what it was doing to him, but that it had no empathy with his plight.

"The sooner you accept the Regala's gift the sooner you will be given the opportunity to speak with your people," Antropodes assured him. He saw a hint of hope in Mitchell's eyes, but he knew it would not come to fruition.

"When?"

"Pardon?"

"When do I get to speak to my people?"

"After the Regala has finished melding with your internal organs and we are sure you cannot escape," Antropodes told him.

"Rest, Mitchell, it makes it easier if you don't fight," Lorapadose told him.

Mitchell sensed that Lorapadose did not particularly like what was happening and hoped he'd be able to convince him how wrong it was. "Easy for you to say," he spat.

"Antropodes, my Regala is showing signs of breaking free of its shell," Celestra said upon entering the room. She moved to the bed and smiled down at the man who would be her mate. "We will soon be…"

"Not a chance," Mitchell spat.

"Come, Celestra, we must prepare you," Antropodes said and took the woman by the arm before leading her out of the room.

"Does she even know what she's in for?"

"Celestra has been prepared for this from birth, Mitchell," Lorapadose explained. "She may be disappointed if the Regala decides she is not compatible and decides not to accept her."

"What happens then?"

"We search for a new host," the physician said and turned to leave. "I'm sorry, Mitchell, I wish there was something I could have done to stop this from happening, but unfortunately it's out of my hands.

Mitchell watched the man leave and closed his eyes, wondering why the Regalions kept the temperature in the room so high. He could feel the tiny beads of perspiration on his forehead and tried to wipe it in the soft pillow, but couldn't quite manage it. He felt the creature inside him moving and screamed as pain erupted along his nerves, expanding until he was sure his body could take no more. The Regala was invading every part of his body, controlling his mind and sending him into a tortured existence with each move of its body, yet Colonel Cameron Mitchell was not about to give in.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Celestra lay on the bed, the restraint sin place in spite of her assurances that she would not fight the Regala's cruel invasion. She looked at the mirrors above her head and smiled when she noticed the movement of the creature in its shell. It would soon break free and when it did she would welcome it willingly for the gift that it was.

'_Come on…what are you waiting for?'_ she thought as the seconds ticked into minutes until it seemed like time was passing too swiftly. There were times when she could see the creature as it pressed against the shell, but each time she thought it was going to break through; the Regala became dormant for what seemed an eternity.

The sound of approaching footsteps made her turn her head slightly, but her eyes remained riveted on the shell between her legs. There was no longer any sign that the Regala was moving or alive and Celestra knew this could not be good. She silently cursed, knowing Antropodes had already come to the same conclusion she had. The Regala was rejecting her…rejecting her after everything she'd done to prepare herself. Now she was being rejected by the creature she'd worshipped since birth.

"I am sorry, Celestra, but perhaps another Regala will find you suitable," Antropodes explained and began loosening the restraints.

"But I was to be the first female! I was groomed for this, Antropodes! How can you let it reject me?"

"It is not for us to know or understand the way of the Regala, Celestra," Antropodes told her. "You may very well get another chance, but for now we will need to search for a suitable replacement."

"No…we can try again when it wakes and I will make myself more Devout as is fitting for the first female Regala. I am to be the queen and Mitchell is to be my king and together we will bring great gifts to our world."

"Celestra, you know that is not possible. Once rejected it is not possible to try again with the same Regala. Go now before you make them angry and they take back their gifts."

"I will not…"

"Celestra, watch what you say or you will be punished," Antropodes told her, relieved when she closed her mouth, stood up and walked out of the room. "Her anger could very well get her in trouble…could get us all in trouble."

"The Regala will take care of her if she does anything to go against them," Lorapadose told him. "Once there are enough of them gestating inside a host there will be nothing to stop them."

"As it has always been…as is our right," Antropodes told him and moved to return the now dormant Regala to the special chamber. The heat inside was oppressive, but without it the Regala would perish and that was something they could not allow.

Lorapadose looked around as the others left the chamber and wondered if they had really exhausted all other possibilities. The Regala had given them so much during the years that had passed since they were discovered, but at a brutal cost. Regalions had been sacrificed to become hosts for the creatures and now they had to go off world to find suitable hosts because of the new immunity built up amongst his people. With a heavy sigh he left the chamber and wondered if there was some way to change the course of history and remain on the surface without it being deadly to all of them.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Vala stood tall and straight as she stared at the members of the council. She knew what was expected of her and she would make damn sure these people loaned her the spacecraft or she would find a way to borrow it without permission. The Scallosions were a proud, simple people, but they could also be stubborn when it came to their property. The craft was a treasure to them and she could understand their weariness in handing it over to anyone, including Qetesh.

Joreshe and Friannie were at her side with Carter, Teal'c, and Jackson taking up position behind her. They knew she could handle this, but should there be trouble they were prepared to act on her behalf.

"Qetesh, you honor us with your presence," a council woman known to her as Driello had taken the main seat, making her the spokesperson for the other members.

"It has been a long time, Driello," Mal Doran told her.

"That it has, but I know this is not a social call or Joreshe and Friannie would not look as if their lives were at stake," the female said, smiling, although there was very little warmth in it.

"I have come with a simple request, Driello; one that I believe would benefit both of us."

"You surprise me, Qetesh…usually you just tell us what you want and we have little choice in the matter," the female Scallosion said.

"I could still do that, but it would end in bloodshed…your people know what it's like to go against my wishes."

"Yes, we do. What do you require of my people this time?"

"I need to borrow a certain piece of property you have in your position. It is a matter of life and death and if you do this then you will remain in my good graces…deny me and you will find yourself in a war you cannot hope to win," Mal Doran told answered and made sure she included everyone in her gaze.

"What property do you wish to…borrow?" Driello asked.

"Your space craft…we find ourselves short on space worthy vessels and this trip cannot be delayed while our craft is being reconstructed."

"No," one of the males snapped. "We are the only ones who possess a space craft, Driello…do not give it to her!"

"I would return it in one weeks' time, but if you force my hand I will simply take it and you will have no leverage with the other communities," Mal Doran told them.

"Soriade is simply voicing the concerns we all have, Qetesh," Driello said, hoping to diffuse the situation before they angered the Goa'uld. "What guarantee do we have that you will return our property?"

"You don't, but you have seen one of my crafts and you know I don't travel in small ships such as yours, but I find myself in need of such a ship. It will be returned to you in one week."

"We would like to think about it, Qetesh, and you are welcome to stay in the community while we make our decision."

"Don't take too long, Driello…I have a deal in the works and time is of the utmost importance. I will be in my quarters," Mal Doran said and turned to go. "Follow me, Joreshe…we have things to discuss."

Driello turned to Soriade with fire in her eyes and knew he understood he'd overstepped his bounds. "You know better than to interfere, Soriade…"

"You should have refused immediately!" Soriade snapped.

"That is not for you to say! We are all members of this council and will need to weigh our options. Qetesh is not someone we wish to make an enemy of. She will bring down the wrath of the Gods if we go against her."

"How do you know she has such power? I heard the system lords were defeated and if that's true then Qetesh is nothing!"

"Do you…any of you wish to take that chance?" Driello asked. She disliked Qetesh as much as the rest of them, but she also respected the power she wielded and did not want to be responsible for the destruction she could and would cause.

"So, Driello, you have already decided to give her what she wants?" Soriade asked.

"Maybe, but I am willing to listen to other suggestions," Driello told them.

"I think we would be wise to allow Qetesh to use the craft…she promised to return it," a male named Prioney told them.

"We need to be sure the craft is returned in the same condition as it is loaned," a female named Nerilipe offered.

"Before we start talking about that we need to decide whether we are going to lend them the craft," Soriade spat. The group of eight, four men, four women broke into a heated debate about whether or not Qetesh could be trusted.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Vala dismissed Joreshe once they reached her quarters and closed the door as they entered her private chambers. She made her way to the table and sampled the fresh fruit before sitting down dejectedly.

"Vala, how do you think they'll vote?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know. Driello is hard, but she's smart. She was strong during my last visit and I knew she would soon be a member of the governing council, but I didn't think she would be leading them."

"I had the distinct impression she despised you, but she also seemed in awe of your Qetesh persona," Carter said.

"She was not afraid to voice her opposition at our last meeting, and paid the price," Vala told them. "I was different back then and I made sure they paid for their disobedience and I think that might be the deciding factor in their decision. Driello know Qetesh is not afraid to come down hard on those who defy her."

"Will Driello side with Qetesh?" Teal'c asked.

"I think she's afraid not to," Mal Doran told them honestly.

"Vala, we know you've changed since you and Mitchell started seeing each other and we know how hard this is for you, but we really need to get this craft and…"

"I know, Daniel, and something tells me we need to get moving as soon as possible," Mal Doran said and paced nervously around the spacious room. Something had changed wit Mitchell, what it was, she didn't know, but she knew he was hurting and wondered where these strange feelings and sensations came from.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

The term hotter than Hades came to mind as Mitchell came awake with a start. The heat was almost unbearable and again he wondered why the hell the Regalions were keeping the temperature so high. He shifted on the bed and was quickly reminded of the precarious position he was in. He was a prisoner, restrained on a strange planet with a bug of some kind slowly taking control of all bodily functions.

Mitchell gasped as a cramping, knife like pain spread through his gut and cried out as it continued unabated. Someone was at his side, but he had no idea who it was or why they were trying to force his mouth open.

"This will help ease the discomfort, Mitchell," Lorapadose said as his assistant tried to get the human to unclench his jaw. "Get the tube!"

"Yes, Doctor," the young female said and hurried to do as she was told.

"Mitchell, listen to me. The pain will get better if you eat. The Regala has been without its nourishment for more than a day and it is causing the pain as a reminder that you must eat."

"No…can't…sick," the colonel gasped.

"I know, the pain is caused by the mandibles seeking a connection to your stomach in order to feed. I assure you it will get better once you've eaten. There are two ways to do this and I believe you would be better off taking it like you normally do your food. Otherwise when the Regala needs to be fed a tube will be forced down your throat and the nourishment will be given that way."

"Go to…hell," Mitchell spat, crying out as the pressure and pain increased.

"Mitchell, please, I would rather not resort to the tube," Lorapadose said, rubbing circles in the younger male's chest.

"What is i…it?" Cameron asked.

"You do not want to know, but without it you and the Regala will both perish…"

"Maybe that's not su…such a b…bad idea," Mitchell spat.

"So, you're not the fighter I thought you were," Lorapadose snapped.

"I die…the Regala dies…better that than live like this," Mitchell told him.

"At least if you're alive you have a chance…a small one, but it is there. It really doesn't matter because if you refuse to take the nourishment we will be forced to use a tube."

"Go…to h…hell!" the colonel repeated.

"Here's the tubing," the female said upon returning.

"Last chance, Mitchell," Lorapadose warned.

Cam turned his head away from his tormentors and closed his eyes. He hated feeling helpless, but right now that's exactly how he felt and things were about to go from bad to worse as a fiery agony burned through his gut and up into his throat. Mitchell felt his head turned and opened his eyes as he fought to breathe past the acidic reaction in his gut. He felt someone strap something across his forehead and could not move as something was slowly pushed into his nostril.

"It would be easier on you if you swallowed," Lorapadose told him. He felt sorry for the human, but their lives, their planet depended on the Regala and he could not stop what was already happening

Cam tried to turn away, but could not move his head as the tubing was fed down through his throat until it reached his stomach. He gagged several times and cried out when the creature inside him renewed its attempts to control his body and mind. He heard Lorapadose telling the woman that the tubing was correctly positioned and detected an unpleasant odor as the Regalion physician drew some kind of concoction into a large syringe. "What the h…hell i…is th…that sh…shit?"

"It is a substance that is formed in the natural pools formed in the caverns far below the surface. We know very little about it except that it is necessary for the Regala's survival. Once it is in complete control you will take the nourishment by mouth…"

"No…way in h…hell," Mitchell snapped and could feel the noxious substance hit his stomach. His eyes shot open as the Regala began to feed, sucking the substance from his stomach and sending his gut into spasms. He convulsed on the bed, his body arching up as far as it could while the restraints held him in place. Cam had no idea how long the feeding cycle went on, but he was grateful when the darkness reached out and pulled him under.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Downtime-6

Vala looked around and knew it was time to find out what the Scallosions had decided. Whatever their decision was, Vala knew she was not leaving the planet without the space craft. She stood up and glanced out the window just as Driello and the other council member exited the structure where they'd met and tired to get a read on them.

"Vala, you did everything you could," Carter told her.

"But was it enough?"

"We'll soon find out," Jackson said when a knock sounded on the outer door. Teal'c moved to open it, while Vala moved to sit in Qetesh's special chair.

"Qetesh, thank you for seeing us," Driello said, standing before the woman as the other council members took up positions around her.

"Did you come to a decision?" Mal Doran asked.

"Yes, we have. You have shone us mercy during your last few visits and we know you could take the craft if you so desired…"

"Yes, I could," Vala assured her.

"We have decided to let you use our craft, but we must insist…" 

"What do you insist?" Mal Doran asked, standing and placing her hands on her hips as she stared at the group. She wore her most intimidating look and smiled inwardly when each member took a step back.

"We would insist on one of our pilots accompanying you to protect our interests," Driello told her.

"So you insist, do you?"

"Please, Qetesh, it was the only way I could get the others to agree to letting you borrow our craft."

"Driello, normally I would insist on having you all punished for such insolence, but in this case having one of your people pilot the craft is a good idea," Mal Doran told her and saw the relief was over each Scallosion face. "How long before we can leave?"

"Trakeesh should be returning early tomorrow morning and you can leave as soon as he replenishes the power supply and does a check of the control panel," Driello answered.

"See that Trakeesh knows time is of the utmost importance," Mal Doran ordered and watched the group leave. "That went well."

"Yes, it did," Carter said, and moved to the window, watching as the Scallosion council returned to their building. "I just don't trust Soriade."

"I agree, Sam, the man did seem angry and probably voted against giving Qetesh the space craft," Jackson said.

"He does seem to be the one we should watch," Teal'c offered.

"I don't think I trust any of them," Mal Doran said. She thought bout Cameron Mitchell and wondered what was happening to him. Deep down she knew the Regalions had done something to him, something horrific and that was the reason he hadn't been allowed to contact Stargate Command. She knew Cam was alive, but she also sensed he was in pain and struggling to hold on to something. _'I'm here, Cam, just keep fighting and we'll get you back,'_ she thought and knew the next few hours would drag by.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Antropodes knew he could not hold the human's off forever and when General Landry insisted on speaking with Cameron Mitchell he knew there was no putting it off any longer. He just hoped the Regala had enough of a hold to keep Mitchell from blurting out the truth. He walked into the room and found Lorapadose helping Mitchell sit up on the bed. "Is he still fighting?"

"…the…he…hell you th…think," the colonel spat through tightly clenched teeth.

"The Regala is stronger now, but Mitchell is stubborn…"

"Colonel, how badly does your world need ZPMs?" Antropodes asked.

"…reason I ca…came here…"

"Yes, it was and we have three fully powered ZPMs that could be given to your people. Think of the benefits to your world at having three ZPMs at your disposal. I'm sure it would make gate travel easier," Antropodes told him. "Now if you want these ZPMs we will need your word that you will not speak of the Regala that grows inside you when we allow you to speak with General Landry."

"They g…get the ZPMs?"

"Free and clear," the Regalion told him and saw some of the feistiness leave Mitchell's eyes. "You simply have to convince them that you are all right and that negotiations are proceeding as they should. I will send one of the ZPMs through the gate if you do as I've asked. The others will follow in a day or two depending on how things go."

Cam knew what the ZPMs would mean to his world. The power source was needed to keep the gate to the Pegasus Galaxy open and functioning. Atlantis needed ZPMs to run many of its ordinary day to day operations and to power up the shields and cloaking device for the city itself. Three ZPMs could keep Earth and Atlantis supplied with power for a long time.

"So, Mitchell, do we have a deal?" Antropodes asked.

"You'll send the ZPM through?"

"As soon as you assure General Landry that the talks are going very well," the Regalion answered.

Mitchell sighed heavily, too tired to fight any longer and hoping the pain would stop if he relaxed and let the Regala do what it was doing despite his resolve to fight it. "How do I know you won't go back on your word?"

"We have no use for the ZPMs. The Regala provides us with everything we need. So you see, Mitchell, it is up to you whether or not your world receives the ZPMs or we find someone else in need of them. Perhaps the Ori would be interested in knowing Earth needs new power supplies," Antropodes assured him.

"I'll do it," Mitchell told him and sighed in relief as the pain that had become part of him slowly subsided. He could still feel the creature inside him, moving, feeling its way around his abdomen and upper body. His shoulders sagged, but he remained upright as Lorapadose reached for a plain white robe and draped it over his shoulders before helping his lift his arms and placed them in the sleeves. Mitchell felt as if he had no strength, but as he slid from the bed he felt the Regala take control and his legs held him up.

"You feel it now, don't you, Mitchell? Can you feel its power…its strength…its perfection?" Antropodes asked.

"I don't know what I feel…let's just get this over with," Mitchell said. He walked between the two men, a feeling of detachment washing over him as he felt the Regala imposing its will on him. They walked out of the building and along the tree lined pathway until they reached a plain structure and entered through the doorway. Inside was a simple communication center and Mitchell felt chilled when he realized he was about to give Landry a false report.

"Sit down here, Mitchell and we'll contact Stargate Command," Antropodes told him, motioning to one of two chairs sitting in front of two monitors.

Mitchell sat down, swallowing several times as nausea churned through his gut. He could feel the tiny beads of perspiration on his brow and was again struck by how oppressive the heat had become. He used the sleeve of the soft robe to wipe the sweat from his forehead and wondered why the others didn't complain or didn't seem to find it extremely hot when he felt like he was burning from the inside out.

"All right, Colonel, the ZPM is ready to be sent through the Stargate and you can watch it on that monitor," Antropodes explained.

"Can you do something about the heat? It's damn hot in here," Mitchell said.

"It's not hot in here, Mitchell…perhaps you're feeling the heat of the Regala. They need the warmth to keep them active," Lorapadose answered.

"I don't like the heat and it's dangerous if our body has a high temperature," the colonel said.

"Have no fears, the Regala will not let anything happen to you while you are its host," the Regalion physician assured him.

"It's time, Mitchell, make sure you keep things simple," Antropodes warned as the monitor came to life and Hank Landry's worried face became clear.

"Colonel, are you all right?" Landry asked.

"Yes, Sir, I'm fine. I know I missed my ten hour check in time, but the Regalions were adamant that we strike up some sort of deal before we contacted you. I apologize for not sticking to protocol, but as I said there really was no choice," Mitchell said.

"Understood, Colonel," Landry said. "How are the talks proceeding?"

"They are going very well, Sir, better than I hoped…"

"I see you were able to negotiate some clothing for yourself," Landry said.

"Yes, Sir, I also managed to get them to agree to send a ZPM as a show of good fate. It is ready to be sent through the Stargate now," Mitchell explained.

"That is good news. Will you be returning with it?"

"No, Sir, not yet. There are two more ZPMs and the Regalions are willing to let us have them, but I need to convince them we need them more than the ORI," the colonel told him, watching the second monitor as the ZPM was sent through the Iris.

"We have the ZPM, Colonel, and although we could use the other two I think you need to return to Earth."

"I'm afraid that's not possible right now, General Landry. You see our Stargate is malfunctioning at the moment…"

"Worked fine just now, Antropodes," Landry spat.

"Yes, it did, but that was a mechanical object. Colonel Mitchell is flesh and bone and that's where the problem lies. It seems the last few times we've sent people through they've simply disappeared. I'm sure you understand why we would rather not take a chance on that happening to Colonel Mitchell."

"No, we wouldn't. How long before you get it fixed?"

"Unknown, but we have people working on it. I'm afraid we must go now, General, but we will be in contact again."

"Colonel, don't forget the regular check in time," Landry ordered.

"I won't sir," Mitchell agreed as the monitors went blank.

"Well done, Mitchell, now why don't we take you back to your chambers?" Antropodes suggested.

Cam renewed his efforts to fight the Regala, but in the short time since he'd relaxed his mind and body, the creature had invaded his mind, probing deeper until the layers were open to it. He screamed as fire burned through his skull and nightmarish images flashed through his mind.

"Why do you do this to yourself, Mitchell?" Antropodes said and motioned for several others to help carry the semi-conscious man back to his room.

"I still think we made a mistake," Lorapadose said, but he knew the others simply ignored his comments. Somehow he knew he had to find a way to help Mitchell, but right now he was at a loss as to how he could accomplish that.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Hank Landry turned to the others who'd been watching his talk with Cameron Mitchell. His steady gaze came to rest on his daughter. "What do you think, Carolyn? Is Mitchell okay?"

"He appeared fine, but there was defiantly something out of sink with him. Did you notice he seemed to be sweating?"

"I did," Landry told her.

"None of the others seem to be affected by the heat. Now I don't know much about Regalion physiology, but if Colonel Mitchell found it hot enough to sweat profusely then they should also have shown signs of it," Carolyn told him.

"General."

"Yes, Walter?"

"Mitchell also mentioned protocol for check in times."

"I know…ten hours is not what we agreed on when he took this mission. Has there been any news from Carter?" Landry asked.

"Nothing yet…hang on, Sir, this could be them now?" Walter told him and pressed several buttons until Carter's voice came through.

"General, we've received permission to use the Scallosion's space craft and should be on our way in approximately eight hours. Have you heard anything from Colonel Mitchell?"

"We heard from him a few minutes ago, Colonel, and it's imperative that you get there ASAP. The Regalions sent us a ZPM supposedly as a show of good faith, but there's something else going on there."

"Yes, Sir, we'll put a little fire under the Scallosions and hopefully shave a couple of hours off launch time," Carter told him.

"Stay in contact," Landry ordered, wishing there was something more he could do, but for now all he could do was wait and hope whatever was happing with Mitchell it would not have lasting effects.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Downtime-7

Cameron knew he was slowly losing the battle against the creature gestating inside him. It continued to exude its power and had begun to take control of his extremities. He could no longer stand at will, couldn't even reach up and scratch the annoying itch on the outside of his nose. He tested the Regala's power time and again, but each time he thought he was making some headway, the creature slammed the opening shut and locked him away in his own mind. He heard movement at the door, but could not turn his head to see who it was, only slightly surprised when Celestra stood above him. What did surprise him was the anger evident in the icy orbs that stared down at him.

"I should kill you right now!"

'_Do it,'_ Mitchell thought. He hated the idea of being a prisoner in his own body, unable to stop the Regala from doing whatever it wanted. He knew his team would be searching for him, but if they found him what would the Regala's reaction be to their presence? Would the creature attack them using his body? Would he be able to fight it from the inside or would it simply dominate everything that made him who he was?

"I would have been perfect…"

'_Would have been…so the Regala refused to accept you as host…oh that's too bloody funny!'_ Mitchell thought and wondered who was laughing, realizing the sound was coming from deep in his own throat as the Regalion female slammed her fists down on his chest.

"How could they take you and reject me? I should have been a host! I am ready and willing and eager to become one with the Regala and it rejects me!"

Mitchell watched the anger flare in the eyes as she raised her fists and was only slightly surprised when he reached out and caught her by the wrists. He had no idea what the Regala would do, but he was suddenly standing beside the bed and forcing the female down to her knees. His eyes grew wide as he heard her scream of pain and knew the instant when both wrists snapped. _'No!'_ he screamed, but this time no sound escaped, yet he could feel the Regala taking control and using his voice as it spoke to the woman.

"You are not worthy of us and I should make an example of you for others who think they can control our kind. We have been part of this world far longer than you creatures and have allowed you to stay as long as you provide us with compatible hosts when our cycle begins…"

"Please…you're hurting me…"

"Pain is something I know nothing of, except that my kind can inflict it whenever it pleases us to do so. This form belongs to a human whose name is Mitchell, but he is no longer in control and will cease to exist when the time is right. Leave here now and I may allow you to live…stay and I will break every bone in your body and force this creature to live with the fact that it was done using his hands!"

Cam could hear the words, but there was nothing he could do to help the Regalion female. The Regala released its grip on her wrists and Mitchell felt the air escape from his throat as he fought to speak. "Why did you do that?" he asked, surprised that he'd been able to force the words out. There was no answer forthcoming and he tried again with the same result. The Regala would speak through him, but not to him which meant he was in for a long hard battle of wits. He took a deep breath and began walking around the room, but it felt surreal to him, as if he was lost in someone else's body with no control over where he went or what he did.

'_Okay, so now what? Am I going to be talking to myself for the rest of my life…God, I hope not because I'd bore myself to tears.'_ Mitchell knew he hadn't spoken aloud and was forced to rethink how he was going to handle this situation. He needed help…needed it now…needed it badly, but did he really want his team finding him like this? What if Vala tried something? Would the Regala do something to her? Could he allow that to happen? His team were probably already on the way, but would they be able to do anything? For that matter would he be able to speak with them or would the Regala simply use him like some un-tethered marionette?

'_God, Vala, how the hell do I explain this one? Would you believe me if I could explain it or would you lock me up and throw away the damn key?' _

Mitchell was so deep in thought he missed the fact that the creature had taken him on a small detour by leaving his quarters. His eyes widened in surprise when they entered a sauna like room and beads of sweat began to slide down his cheeks. He could no longer control where his legs carried him and fear shook him to the core when he saw what could only be a hatchery. There were hundreds of the egg casings lined up in rows beneath heat lamps and Mitchell thought he saw the Regala moving beneath the surface of each one. There was no mistaking the clicking sound that signaled the creatures were alive and communicating with the one inside him.

Mitchell renewed his efforts to regain control, but the creature was strong and it forced him to his knees so that he was at eye level with one of the eggs. The shell was nearly translucent and he could see the creature clearly and wished he could reach out and crush it before it had a chance to break through. Pain slammed through his skull and his lungs constricted as if the air had been sucked from them by a vacuum. Mitchell had no idea how long the attack lasted, but when the Regala finally released him he lay on the floor gasping for air until the room around him stopped spinning and came back into focus.

Mitchell wasn't given time to regain his equilibrium as the creature maintained control and made him kneel in front of the egg casings again. He stared at the creature and could have sworn it looked smug, yet he knew that could not be real. _'Ugly mother…'_ he thought, but didn't finish the words as the shell grew solid again and he stood up. Without knowing where he was going, unable to control anything, but his own thoughts Cameron Mitchell realized he'd become a puppet and the Regala was his own private hellacious puppet master.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Vala knew they would soon be close enough to make radio contact with the Regalions, and hoped they'd cooperate and allow the craft to land. It had been decided that they tell Antropodes that they'd come for Mitchell because they didn't think the Stargate would be repaired in time for Mitchell to complete his next assignment. Whether the Regalions believed that or not, Vala would not be leaving the planet without Cameron.

"Vala, we should be in contact with Regala in a couple of minutes," Carter explained.

"Has there been any sign that they detected us?" Mal Doran asked.

"No, but I'm sure they know we're here," the colonel answered. "General Landry said Cam was ok…"

"I know, but he also said Cam gave false information, Sam," Vala told her. "I can't help thinking this was wrong right from the start. Has Daniel found anything more about those pictures he saw on Regala?"

"Nothing new, but if they've infected Cam with one of those creatures we'll be able to help him."

"I hope so, Sam, but I can't help feeling that time is running out."

"We are being hailed from the planet. Do you wish to answer them?" Trakeesh asked, wondering who these people really were. If Qetesh was the woman now called Vala did that mean their debt was paid and he could leave them on the planet and return to his own home world?

"Yes," Mal Doran answered and stood behind Jackson as Trakeesh opened the channel.

"Whoever you are you need to identify yourself or you will be shot down. I repeat this is the Regala Security and you are entering our space…"

"This is Dr Daniel Jackson…I wish to speak with Antropodes."

"Antropodes is busy and cannot be disturbed. You will leave orbit immediately or risk being fired on."

"You fire on us and my people will consider it an aggressive act of war and believe me when I say you do not have the same capabilities as my world."

"This is Antropodes….who am I speaking with?"

"This is Dr. Daniel Jackson. We met…"

"You are Colonel Mitchell's friend…he is busy in talks with the council and does not wish to be disturbed."

"We would rather hear that from him…face to face," Jackson told him.

"I told you that is not possible right now. Return to your world and tell General Landry he is endangering our agreement."

"We are here under General Landry's orders and we cannot leave without seeing Colonel Mitchell. Tell me, Antropodes, are you hiding something?"

"I assure you…"

"Then allow us to land and speak with Colonel Mitchell. If things are as you say I will make a formal apology and make sure the colonel has the time he needs to work through the arrangements with you," Jackson tried.

"I am sending a ship to escort you down…do not deviate from the flight path he leads you on."

"Thank you," Jackson said and motioned for Trakeesh to cut the connection. "Well, that went better than I thought it would."

"He doesn't sound too happy that you are here," the Scallosion observed and turned to the female standing behind Jackson's chair. "You have deceived us?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Mal Doran told him.

"You are not Qetesh?"

"Yes, I am, but things have changed since I last visited your world. I am in need of this craft and I promise as Qetesh that you will be allowed to return with it to your world once this mission is finished. Believe me, Trakeesh, if I could have done this any other way I would have, but it was important that we move quickly."

"We will lodge a complaint with your home world," Trakeesh told her.

"As is your right and I will face whatever charges you bring, but right now we need to follow the Regalion ship and hopefully bring Cameron home with us," Mal Doran vowed and watched as the Scallosion worked the controls and followed the other ship down to the planet.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Cameron Mitchell watched the two men approaching and wished he could tear them both apart, but the Regala was in complete control now. He could think, but the creature controlled what he said. He could see everything going on around him, but he could no longer make his body do what he wanted it to. What frustrated him more than anything was that the Regala did not communicate with him in any way, shape, or form. Oh, he could certainly feel the creature inside him, the constant pain since it attached itself to his nervous system was evidence of that.

"We have a problem."

"Deal with it." The words came from his mouth, but they hadn't been from him and it felt strange to hear his voice speaking familiar words.

"Cameron Mitchell's people are insistent that they speak with him," Antropodes said.

"I am not ready to speak with them. Just cut communication until I have completed my integration."

"We can't…they came in a space craft and are being escorted to the landing facility as we speak," Lorapadose explained.

"You have control of his speech and his body…isn't that enough?" Antropodes asked.

"Perhaps, but this human is strong and even now it fights me in spite of the pain I cause it." Mitchell felt only slightly relieved that he was still fighting the creature, because it didn't feel as if he was putting up any fight at all.

"You will have to keep him in check until they leave," Lorapadose said.

Mitchell listened to what they were saying and suddenly realized the temperature seemed to have risen even higher. Why weren't the Regalions sweating when it felt as if his internal organs were being boiled? Maybe it wasn't hot…hadn't the Regalions said something about the creature needing heat to survive? Was that the reason he felt as if he was burning up? God, if this was how his mother had felt when she complained about hot flashes he'd never make fun of her again.

Mitchell forced himself to concentrate as the Regala made him stand and follow the two men out of the chamber. He knew he'd missed something wile he'd been thinking and wondered what had been said. They reached a new building at the edge of the village and he stood back as Antropodes opened the door and motioned him inside.

"Mitchell, are you all right?" Jackson asked.

Vala ignored the others and rushed forward, grabbing Mitchell in a tight embrace and whispering in his ear. "God, Cam, I've been so worried."

"Hello, Vala, it is good to see you again. Hello, Samantha, Daniel, Teal'c. Welcome to Regala. We have been making progress in our meetings and you should be receiving the new ZPMs in a few days. Is everything all right back home?" Mitchell listened to the formal speech and realized the Regala did not understand the use of the English language and contractions in particular. He could feel Vala's nearness and sensed the warning lights go on as she was pushed aside. If the Regala continued to behave in this manner it was possible that it would do or say something that would tell the others something was wrong_. 'Come on, Vala, you know me…I'd never push you away,'_ he thought and suddenly felt as if his body was being compressed in a vice like grip. He silently screamed, suffering in silence while the Regala continued to speak with his team. He could no longer see anything as the synapses fired and the pain stabbed through his skull, sending his mind into the darkness calling to him.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Colonel Mitchell, are you all right?" Teal'c asked. He'd been watching the man closely, seeing little things that didn't feel right, but there was nothing concrete in what he sensed.

"I am fine, Big Fella. We have been so busy I have not had a chance to sleep much so I am tired," the Regala answered; relieved it did not have to deal with its host's consciousness for now.

"How long before you complete this mission?" Carter asked.

"A few days. I really need to finish this and make sure we get the ZPMs. Dr. McKay will be very pleased," the creature told them.

"Yes, I'm sure he will, but we have another mission and it's highly important that we leave here today," Jackson told him.

"I can not leave yet…not when we are this close. I am sure General Landry will understand."

"Will he?" Mal Doran asked. "He sent us here to bring you home, Cam."

"I would like nothing more than to go home with you, Vala, but…"

"I know…you're so close," Mal Doran finished for him.

"Yes…we are," the Regala told them. "Look, I really need to get some sleep before the next round of talks. Tell General Landry I will contact Stargate Command as soon as the talks are finished."

"Sorry, Cam, but that's not possible…we're not leaving without you," Carter told him.

"All right," the Regala said and turned to face Antropodes and Lorapadose. "I will be back as soon as I speak with General Landry. Do not make any decisions about the ZPMS until I return."

"Are you sure this is the wisest course, Colonel Mitchell?" Antropodes asked.

"Yes, I can convince General Landry of the validity of this mission and how important the ZPMs are to his people," the Regala assured them, missing the look that passed between Mitchell's people. "How long before we leave?"

"We leave now," Jackson told him. He hadn't missed the reference Mitchell had made and neither had the others, but for now they would remain silent about it until they reached Earth. Whatever was happening with Cameron Mitchell, they'd find out as soon as they reached home.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Downtime-8

Cameron Mitchell could feel the others watching him and wished he could get through to them, but the Regala was in complete control now. It was his voice answering their questions, but the sentences were formed by the creature inside him. It felt weird when he turned to look at Antropodes and Lorapadose and yet it was also exciting in that he would soon be away from them. Hopefully he'd be able to fight the Regala on familiar ground. If Lam was as thorough in her examination as she normally was, then she'd discover the creature and hopefully find a way to disentangle him from the creature's tentacles, for that's how he thought of its many limbs.

"Colonel Mitchell, a word with you in private," Antropodes said and motioned for Mitchell to follow him.

"I will be right back," Mitchell told the others and joined the Regalion a short distance away from the others.

"You will need this," Antropodes told him, pressing a small satchel into his hand. "They look like small stones, but they are your food source. You will need to mix it with water until it is in its normal state."

"Thank you, Antropodes, your gift is appreciated and I will treasure it." Mitchell knew he could not fight the Regala on his own, but if he could get someone to take notice of the small changes, perhaps he could get them to help. He could see the others waiting impatiently as his hands slid the satchel into his pocket and he made his way back to the space craft.

"Are we ready to go now, Mitchell?" Jackson asked.

"I think so, Daniel," the Regala answered. "Thank you for your hospitality and hopefully I will be back to finish the negotiations."

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Antropodes and Lorapadose watched the team as they made their way toward the space craft. Both men understood what it meant in allowing Mitchell to return to his world while carrying the Regala. If anything went wrong it would be a disaster for their world and the other Regala would die out until the next gestation. That would mean their planet would become inhospitable and nothing could be grown in the soil.

"Mitchell is going to fight even harder once he reaches Earth," Lorapadose observed.

"I know, but the Regala is in complete control now and he will be unable to exert any influence over the creature. Perhaps it's time to see if the female Regala is ready for another host."

"Have you chosen anyone in particular?"

"As a matter of fact I believe the dark haired female would make a suitable host and she seemed to have an interest in Colonel Mitchell," Antropodes told him.

"She did seem to be worried about him," Lorapadose observed. "It would mean inviting her back when Mitchell returns."

"I know. The Regala has enough pellets to last for a month, after that it must return or it will die…Mitchell along with it," Antropodes told him unaware they were being observed.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Celestra trailed along behind the two men, making sure they didn't see or hear her. She knew Mitchell was gone, but also knew he would have to return to Regala and when he did she would be waiting for him. The woman Antropodes wanted fro the female Regala would have to be dealt with because there was no way anyone, but her, should be given the honor of hosting the first born female. If it came down to it she would force the Regala to accept her by destroying the egg casing it was in and being the only available host for the creature. She knew Mitchell could be gone for a month, but when he returned he would find his mate waiting for him, as it was always meant to be.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Vala had been watching Mitchell closely since they'd found him and there was something about his attitude and demeanor that struck her as odd. She could not quite put her finger on what it was, but she would figure it out eventually. Mitchell walked the same, looked the same, acted the same, but his speech wasn't quite right, again she couldn't quite figure out why.

"Vala, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sam," Mal Doran assured her as they stepped into the craft. She nodded to Trakeesh before taking the seat behind him as Mitchell slid in beside her. She could feel the tenseness of his body and wondered why he was suddenly uneasy about being next to her. She reached out to take his hand in her own, frowning when she realized it seemed to warm to her touch, even as he pulled his hand away and pretended to be busy fastening the safety features of the Scallosion ship.

"It will be good to be home." Mitchell heard the words and could feel Vala's suspicious nature kicking in, but there was nothing he could do to fuel the fire. The Regala was saying the right things, but it seemed unable to understand the feelings he had for the woman seated next to him. _'Come on, Vala…figure it out…it's not me!'_ Mitchell thought and felt the Regala tightening its grip on his mind. _'Damn you…talk to me!'_ but the creature remained silent except for the pain it caused.

"Are you feeling all right, Cam?"

"I am fine, Vala…just have a headache. Probably from the talks with the Regalions," the Regala answered.

"Carolyn will check you over when we reach home," Carter explained.

"I was hoping she would forego the examination. I would prefer going to my quarters and resting."

"It's standard operating procedure, Mitchell," Jackson said with a grin.

"Why don't you close your eyes and relax?' Mal Doran suggested and smiled at the man seated next to him. "It might help relieve that headache."

"I believe I will do just that," the Regala said and Mitchell felt his eyes closing. He knew the Regala was not sleeping and wondered how much more his body could take. Sleep seemed to be low on the Regala's list of important things, but without sleep, Mitchell knew his body and mind would be adversely affected. He could hear Vala, Daniel, Teal'c, and Sam talking in low tones and wanted to reach out to them, but he was at the mercy of the hideous creature controlling him. Frustrated by the lack of communication between him and the Regala, and with no way to show how he felt, Mitchell relaxed and hoped Lam would be his savior as she'd been so many times in the past.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

General Hank Landry looked at the gate as SG1 returned from their mission to rescue Cameron Mitchell. He knew they'd been to Scallosia and he'd been advised that the Scallosion representatives were very angry about the duplicity in their use of Qetesh. It would take some time, but he would smooth their ruffled feathers on a later date. Right now he wanted to debrief the team and especially Colonel Cameron Mitchell.

There'd been only one communication from the team letting him know that they were successful and that Mitchell was with them. Other than that there was very little said and he hoped that was not a bad sign. They had one ZPM and if the Regalions were insistent on Mitchell negotiating for them he'd have to have concessions from the officials, including Mitchell have an escort this time, a fully clothed one at that.

Landry walked out of the control room and met SG1 on the way to the conference room they'd use for debriefing. "Welcome home, Colonel," he said.

"Thank you," the Regala said and moved to take a seat at the table once they entered the room. "General, I need to return to Regala as soon as possible to facilitate the negotiations for the ZPMs." Mitchell smiled inwardly as he watched Jackson and Carter's face. He was beginning to exert some control over the Regala's speech and knew they'd picked up on the unusual wording. The Regala may have control, but it seemed there were some things he could do, he just hoped it was enough.

"Do you trust the Regalions?" Landry asked.

"Of course…they have honored our agreement so far and given us a ZPM to show they can be trusted," the Regala answered.

"Why wouldn't they let you return through the Stargate?" Mal Doran asked.

"The Stargate is inoperative…otherwise we could have used it to return instead of flying in that deathtrap you came in."

"Somehow I doubt that's true," Jackson offered. "It seems to me they were doing everything they could to keep you on Regala."

"We were in negotiations, Daniel. If I am not mistaken, you were one of the people who said we needed to get the ZPMs and we should do everything we could to get them."

"We do not compromise our people no matter how badly we want the ZPMs, Colonel, you should know that by now," Landry lightly chastised. "You should have returned…"

"I did not know I was supposed to return, General."

"You must have known something was wrong when you gave the wrong information on check in times," Teal'c said softly.

"I…that was a simple mistake on my part," the Regala said. Mitchell felt a change in the Regala and realized the big Jaffa had unwittingly given the creature information it hadn't had access to before. He felt the tentacles probing his mind, but fought the deep touch even as pain exploded in his skull.

"Colonel, are you all right?" Landry asked.

"I am fine…just the damn headache…"

"Get down to the infirmary…we can finish this debriefing later," Landry ordered.

"I don't need…"

"It's SOP, Colonel, now get moving. Teal'c make sure he goes straight to the infirmary," the general ordered.

Mitchell heard the words and felt his body move and the pain eased. He could feel the Regala's emotions, and for once he could sense fear from the creature. They reached the infirmary and entered to find Carolyn Lam waiting for them.

"Hello, Colonel, I've been expecting you," Lam told him. "Come on and we'll do this as quickly and painlessly as possible."

"That would be a welcome change," the Regala said, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Oh come on, Colonel, don't tell me you're afraid of a little blood work?"

"It depends on who is taking the samples." Mitchell hated the way the Regala was able to use his own brand of humor to make others believe he truly was who he was supposed to be, yet it could not seem to use the contractions of the English language. An hour later, after a battery of tests, he sat on the examination table and listened to Lam's words incredulously.

"Your blood work is perfect and there doesn't seem to be anything abnormal in your tests, except for a slightly elevated temperature. I'd like to find out where that's coming from," Lam said, and glanced at the results on the computer screen.

"Maybe because it was so hot on Regala," the creature told her.

"Maybe, but I want you back here tomorrow…earlier if it gets any higher," the physician ordered.

"Anything you say, Doc."

"You're cleared to return to duty, Colonel…how's the headache?"

"A little better," Mitchell answered.

"I could give you something for it."

"No thank you, Doc, I think I will just go to my quarters and get some rest," the Regala told her. Mitchell knew there was nothing he could do as his body obeyed the creature's commands and walked out of the infirmary. He felt like a puppet at the mercy of some hideous puppet master who controls everything except a few things that were hidden deep in his subconscious. There were little things he was fighting to keep from the Regala; the fact that his speech patterns were all wrong was one of them. They reached his quarters and entered to find everything as he'd left it.

'_Hey, Regala, now that we're alone can you at least talk to me?'_ the words came from his mind, but his lips never moved and there was no sign that the creature heard or understood him. He tried once more to fight for control, but an unseen creature probing his mind was not something he wanted to open up to. At least, for now, he was able to hide certain things. A sudden image made him frown and he tried to figure out why he was reliving the conversation in the debriefing room as pain slammed through his skull. He sank to his knees and wrapped his arms around his stomach as nauseating bile rose in his throat. That the Regala was angry was evident, but why it was suddenly exerting pain was something he couldn't grasp. Consciousness left him as he rolled on the floor and tried to overcome the powerful invader.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Vala toyed with the idea of just walking in, but gently knocked on the door instead. It had been over an hour since Mitchell left the infirmary and she wanted to spend some time alone with him. Lam had given the all clear on the medical exam to Landry and the team would be leaving later for a mission to Pl-357 to talk about a possible alliance and sharing of information that could prove beneficial to both worlds. She lifted her hand to knock again, but the door opened a crack and a sleepy eyed Cameron looked out at her.

"Is something wrong, Vala?"

"No…I was just worried about you. Can I come in?"

"Not right now…I am still kind of tired," the Regala told her. Mitchell tried to hide the feelings he had for the woman standing in the outer corridor and hoped she would forgive him if the creature caught the dislike he was trying to portray.

"I…I…"

"Look, Vala, I am still trying to get rid of this headache…I will see you later," the creature said and closed the door gently, but firmly.

Vala looked at the door and frowned as she turned away. Something was definitely not right here, but exactly what it was she didn't know. She made her way toward the mess hall, grabbed several items and moved to sit at an empty table. There was definitely something wrong with Cameron, but how could she make the others see what was so obvious to her.

"I thought you were going to spend some time with Cam? Mind if I join you?"

"Oh, hi Sam, I thought I was too, but he complained that he still had a headache," Mal Doran told her and motioned to the seat opposite her.

"Carolyn said something to that effect when he left, but she said his tests all came back normal, except he seemed to have a slight fever," Carter explained.

"Something's wrong, Sam, I can't quite put my finger on what it is, but I'd bet a weeks pay that the Regalions have something to do with it."

"I believe you, Vala, but unless we have something concrete there's nothing we can do."

"Should he even be going on an off world mission when he has a fever?" Mal Doran asked.

"The increase is only a degree, Vala, and sometimes our body temperature fluctuates. He's healthy and as long as Carolyn gives the all clear then there's nothing preventing him from being involved," Carter told her.

"Sam, he didn't react to me…it was like he didn't remember that we were seeing each other."

"Really?" Carter asked. "Maybe he's just tired and wants to slow things down before making a commitment."

"Maybe…but I don't think so," Mal Doran said, picking at the food on her tray disinterestedly. "It's more like he doesn't remember us."

Carter studied the other woman's face and realized Vala was really upset about Mitchell's treatment and vowed to speak with him once they returned from their next mission. For now she would just offer her support to her friend and hope things went back to normal.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Mitchell watched as the Regala dropped a pellet into a glass and filled it with water. The resulting stench was overwhelming and he fought to hold back the bile rising in his throat_. 'Jesus, what is that shit?'_ he thought as his hand reached out and picked the glass up off the table_. 'Oh no…no way in hell am I drinking that shit.' _Unfortunately for him, the Regala put the glass to his lips and poured the sludge into his mouth. It was thick and noxious and the smell reminded Mitchell of rotting food buried in wet mud and left to fester in the hot sun on a humid day. _'Oh, God, I'll be sick…I'll gag…stop…'_ but his thought went unheard as the substance entered his stomach and caused fiery pain to sear his gut. The Regala did nothing to ease the pain and it seemed to take forever before the fire diminished and he could breathe past the stench.

The Regala took complete control and reached for the gear that would be needed on the new mission. Cam wanted to stop it, wanted to make sure the rest of his team was safe, but the creature had locked him inside his own mind and would control everything that happened on the planet. There was nothing he could do except pray that nothing went wrong.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Downtime-9

Pl-357 was a desolate planet, but there were areas that could support life and it was here that the SG team would spend their time. The humanoids were bipedal, with two arms that seemed far out of context with the rest of their body. When introductions were made it was hard to shake hands, but the SG officers were able to manage. The leader of the group stood a little less than five feet, yet he was taller than any of the others. Their language was similar to English, with a lightly different inflection on certain words and syllables.

"It is an honor to have you visit our world, Colonel Mitchell, I am Pheliope and for now I am considered the elder of my people. It will be my pleasure to show you around our facilities and perhaps you would do us the honor of taking several members of my council to visit your planet."

"Thank you, Pheliope, perhaps we can arrange such a visit after we have discussed the reasons for our visit," the Regala spoke using Mitchell's voice. Mitchell's frustration and anger continued to rise, but there was nothing he could say or do while the creature maintained control. Mitchell felt like an outsider as he listened to the conversation, while inside he was screaming at the others to look at him, really look at him.

"Cam, are you all right?" Vala asked. She'd been watching him closely and felt something was wrong, but could not quite grasp what it was.

"I am fine, Vala, come on, we need to catch up with the others. Pheliope does not seem the type to talk to anyone, but the leader of our people, and right now that is me."

"Cam, you're sweating," Mal Doran said and reached up to touch his cheek, but he pulled away and glared at her with such intensity she thought she would burst into flames if she continued to hold his gaze. She watched as his eyes became hooded and softness returned, but she'd seen the darkness in the deep depths that spoke of an inner madness.

"We need to go," the Regala told her and waited until she fell into step beside him.

Mitchell could feel the creature's anger and wished Vala wasn't standing so close to him. The Regala controlled everything except his deeper thoughts, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep it from finding his inner feelings. '_God, Vala, don't do anything to make it angry,'_ he thought. He could see her out of the corner of his eyes and tried to speak, but the Regala would not allow him to voice his thoughts. He could see Teal'c, Carter, Jackson and Pheliope's people moving along the ridge, away from the Stargate, and felt the darkness of the creature as it expended it's energy on controlling his movement.

"Cam, I think you should return home and let Dr. Lam check you out."

"Now why would I do that, Vala?" the Regala asked.

"Because you look like you're running a fever and…"

"I am fine, Vala, quit interfering with my life!"

"I'm not…" Mal Doran said, eyes opening wide as she felt Mitchell shift beside her. She grabbed for his arm as her feet slid on the loose stones and she felt herself sliding toward the edge of the cliff. She barely had time to register the smile on Mitchell's face as she went over the side and tumbled headlong down the steep embankment. She thought she heard Carter or Jackson cry out her name, but it was Mitchell's laughter that followed her into the darkness when her body came to rest against something that did not forgive the impact against it.

Cameron Mitchell silently screamed as he watched Vala's body, looking like some kind of twisted marionette tumbling down the cliff. He fought, fought with everything he had to grab for her, to go after her, but there was nothing he could do as she came to rest against a barrier half way down the slope. He could just make out her body, twisted as if she was made of something other than skin and bone, legs dangling over the edge. _'Vala…oh God, Vala…no…no…_' His mind registered the other beside him and could hear his own voice speaking in concerned tones as they tried to figure out how to reach Vala.

"Mitchell, did you hear anything I just said?" Jackson asked, angered that his friend seemed unaffected by the sight of Mal Doran's broken body so far below.

"What…oh, God, she fell…I tried to catch her, but she slipped in the loose stones and she fell before I could reach her," the Regala lied, smiling inwardly as he felt his host's anger building. It knew Mitchell had feelings for the female lying in a crumbled heap below them and would allow the guilt to fester in hopes of keeping the human in line.

"Pheliope, do you have anything we can use to get down to her?" Carter asked.

"There is an old trail…it is very treacherous, but one perhaps two men could get to her," Pheliope answered.

"Teal'c and I…"

"No, Dr. Jackson, Teal'c is too large and would collapse certain areas of the trail," Pheliope explained, staring at the man he knew as Mitchell. Something about the man's eyes did not seem quite right, but having known the man such a short time, he could not voice his fears. His people had always been able to read the emotions of others and right now Mitchell seemed to be almost gleeful as he looked upon the injured female on the ridge below them.

"Jackson, you and I can get to her…besides we'll need Teal'c to help anchor us," the Regala explained and turned to Pheliope. "How do we get to this trail?"

"It is perhaps a quarter mile down the trail," Pheliope explained. "Brofleen, go to the village and bring back the ropes."

"Yes, Pheliope," Brofleen answered and took off running along the trail.

"He is swift and will meet us at the edge of the trail," Pheliope told them.

"We have everything we need in our gear," Jackson assured him and turned to Carter. "Sam, will you stay here and watch her…make sure she knows we're coming for her if she wakes up before we reach her?"

"I'll be here," Carter assured him and sighed heavily as she watched Mitchell for any sign that he was worried about Vala. The man had certainly seemed worried, but since the initial fears, she'd seen no evidence that he was affected. _'What the hell's going on with you, Cam,'_ she thought as they disappeared down the slope.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Once they reached the narrow ledge leading out to the ridge, Teal'c helped Jackson and Mitchell with their harness and made sure they were both secure. The SG colonel led the way onto the path and inched his way toward their injured team mate.

Mitchell knew the creature would never allow him to touch Vala, to feel her heart beat beneath his fingers, but he could still see with his eyes the damage caused by the fall. A fall he'd engineered, albeit unwillingly, yet it was still his body that had insured her fall. His eyes watching as she fell, his mouth smiling when she'd sought a reason for his actions. How could he ever make her understand that it was not him, that he was being guided by a hideous creature that controlled everything that made him who he was? Everything except the lower levels of his mind, the very part of him that loved her so much…_'God, Vala, I'm so sorry,' _he thought and felt as if his heart was ripped from his chest as they finally reached the ledge and Jackson knelt beside the unconscious woman.

"Daniel, how is she?" Carter's voice floated down from above and Jackson turned to see her, blinking several times until his eyes adjusted to the distance.

"She's not good, Sam, we're going to need something to lift her out of here without causing any more damage," Jackson answered.

"Brofleen brought back a pretty good version of a stokes and I think we can use it to pull her up here."

"Send it down!" Jackson shouted and turned to Mitchell who stood watching him, disinterestedly. Daniel wondered if the man could possibly be suffering from shock, and prayed that was what it was or else Cameron Mitchell had suddenly become one cold fish. "Mitchell, Sam's going to lower down a stokes, get ready to catch it."

"Sure, Jackson," the Regala said, relishing the feel of horror emanating from its host's mind. It glanced up as something was lowered and waited for it to reach him, while listening to Jackson explain his findings as he examined Vala Mal Doran. It felt Mitchell's mind fill with hope that the female was alive, but quickly squelched it by trying to dig its claws deeper into the human's subconscious. Its anger grew when Mitchell closed off that area, once more keeping the Regala from finding his deepest, most intense feelings.

"Mitchell, what the hell's the matter with you?" Jackson spat.

"I am just worried, Jackson," the Regala said, grabbing the wooden stokes and placing it on the narrow ledge and holding it in place. "What do you want me to do?"

"We need to keep her as straight as possible," Jackson answered. It took several minutes before they had her in the stokes and secured with the primitive, but effective straps that would keep her from being bounced around. Daniel glanced up in time to see Teal'c and Carter, along with several of the humanoids waiting for the signal that they were ready.

"Daniel, we're throwing down a couple of ropes for you and Cameron. We'll pull the tree of you out together…you and Cameron can guide the stokes up," Carter called. It didn't take long for the two men to grab the ropes and attach them to their own harnesses.

"All right, Mitchell, let's get her out of here." Jackson took one side and watched as Mitchell did the same. He glanced up just as the group above them began to pull them out of the precarious position they'd been in. He knew Carter had probably already contacted Stargate Command to let them know they'd be retuning before schedule and that Carolyn Lam would be present when they entered through the gate. His own cursory exam had revealed very little, but he'd feel a lot better when they reached home and turned Mal Doran's care over to the medical staff and the equipment available to them.

"Cameron, keep it steady," Carter called out when she noticed Mitchell's nonchalant way of holding the side of the stokes. Several times he'd miscalculated and Daniel had barely been able to hold it steady. She breathed a sigh of relief when they were able to reach over the ledge and pull the unconscious woman up. It wasn't long before they were all standing on solid ground and bidding goodbye to Pheliope and his people with the promise that they would return as soon as they were able, or another team would take their place.

"Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c began and motioned to the other end of the stokes as he bent to pick up his end.

"I have it," the Regala told them and began the trip back to the Stargate.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Carolyn Lam's team was ready when SG1 returned through the gate. She quickly had Mal Doran transferred to the stretcher and wheeled away from the Stargate before anyone had a chance to ask questions. Physician's instincts kicked in and she knew Vala could have internal injuries as she guided her team toward the infirmary.

The Regala watched them leave and again felt Mitchell's fears and worries. A hint of a smile formed and disappeared before anyone had time to see it, but the Regala knew it had to be careful around the others. It had been such a simple thing to get rid of the annoying female, but too many accidents could bring suspicion down on it and its hosts and that would be dangerous.

"What the hell happened out there?' General Hank Landry snapped.

"Vala had an accident," the Regala answered.

"I can see that…how the hell did it happen?" the older man persisted.

"We were walking toward Pheliope's village. Cameron and Vala were behind us when we heard her cry out," Carter began and turned to Mitchell for the rest of the story as they walked away from the Stargate.

"What happened, Colonel?" Landry demanded.

"I'm not sure, Sir…I mean we were walking along and Vala was asking questions when I heard her cry out. I turned just as she fell and I tried to catch her, but the stones were loose and it was like she was sliding on ice. She went over the edge before I could grab her. I tried, Sir, I really did, but it was too late," the Regala explained, shoulders slumping as if in defeat. "God, I can not get that picture out of my head…I can still hear her cry out…I could not stop it from happening…I could not…I need to make sure she is all right."

"Colonel, I'll expect a full written report on my desk in the morning," Landry told him.

"Yes, Sir," the Regala said. It was so easy to fool these people and it began to think of ways to bring more of its kind to earth. Perhaps a new feeding ground was what they needed and there were parts of earth with temperatures that could easily sustain life…their life.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Cameron Mitchell had met people he didn't like before, had tackled creatures he thought were the vilest things ever created, but nothing compared to the Regala. The hideous parasite defied description, simply because it went far beyond anything he'd ever come up against. The creature never seemed to sleep and was continuously trying to find a way into his subconscious, but Cam was not going to let that happen. It would be like giving up the final piece that made him who he was. So long as he had that one hidden recess, he was still human.

The Regala continued to seek entrance, but he fought to keep it out and felt as if it was the biggest victory in his life. The Regala may control everything that made him human, but it did not quite control everything that made him who he was. It controlled how he breathed, when he ate, what he ate, and where and when he slept, but it did not control his thoughts or his feelings. It cause him pain when he fought to keep his final secrets, but Cameron had felt pain before and survived much worse than what his parasite caused him to suffer. What he couldn't quite handle was the pain of seeing Vala hurt by his hands.

Three hours had passed while they waited for word on Vala, yet the Regala continued to show no remorse over what it had done. Mitchell knew it was staying at the infirmary simply because it enjoyed seeing the other's suffering, while making him endure the strained silence of not being able to communicate with his friends. He could sense Carter and Jackson watching him through hooded eyes, while Teal'c did little to hide his own anger. He silently cursed when the Regala stood and stretched, before turning away from the others, sensing that the creature was under some kind of distress.

"Where are you going, Colonel Mitchell?' Teal'c asked.

"I do not know about the rest of you, but I need to get something to eat," the Regala told them flatly.

"How can you think of food at a time like this?" Carter spat.

"I missed lunch and it is well past dinner," the creature explained. "I will return as soon as I have eaten."

Mitchell could feel them watching him even as the Regala turned away and walked out of the infirmary. He prayed their suspicions would continue to grow until one of them confronted him, but so far no one seemed to be following him. They made it to his quarters without speaking to anyone and entered to find everything as it had been when he left. The single glass, showing sign of the sludge the creature ate sat on the table and Mitchell felt horror stricken as the creature mixed up another glass of the noxious stuff it survived on. Again he felt as if his gut was on fire as soon as the sludge slipped down his throat. He fought to expel it, but his hand covered his mouth and he was forced to swallow again and again in order to breathe.

The agony twisting through his gut made him nauseas, yet it was far worse when it came back up in his throat and the parasite forced him to swallow it back down until he curled into a fetal ball. Soft sobbing sounds reached his ears, but for the life of him, Cameron Mitchell could not understand where they were coming from. As the creatures claws dug deeper into his skull, Cameron Mitchell lost touch with everything around him and welcomed the brief respite unconsciousness offered.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Downtime-10

Carolyn Lam knew the others were waiting on word of their teammate, but there wasn't a whole lot she could tell them. Vala remained unconscious, and there was no way of telling how long she would stay that way. Cleaning her hands, Lam took one last look at the monitors and was satisfied that her patient's numbers were within the normal range, and finally walked out to meet with SG1. It surprised her that Cameron Mitchell was not amongst those waiting on word, but she didn't voice her surprise.

"How's Vala?" Carter asked.

"She's stable," Lam answered. "Was she conscious at all when you found her?"

"No, she never made a sound when we got to her," Jackson answered worriedly. "What's the extent of her injuries?" 

"She's bruised from head to toe and there were several lacerations on her legs and abdomen that needed sutures. Those should heal fine, but it's the head injury that has me worried. Until she wakes up there's nothing more I can tell you," Lam explained and could tell the others were worried. "Where's Colonel Mitchell?"

"Colonel Mitchell said something about being hungry," Teal'c said, his voice holding a hint of the anger he felt.

"Well, since there's not much you can do here I'd suggest you go get something to eat," the physician told the weary group. "It wouldn't hurt for you to get some rest before returning…it could be hours before she wakes up."

"She shouldn't be alone," Jackson said.

"She won't be and if I'm right Colonel Mitchell will be at her side when you return," Lam told them and ushered them out of the infirmary before either could protest.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Consciousness was slow in returning and when it did, Cam knew things were getting worse. The Regala controlled everything now, but it stood could not reach that little area that made him who he was. He could see through his own eyes and it surprised him to see that the thermostat was far higher than normally comfortable for him, but the Regala seemed oblivious to its effects. Mitchell knew he could not take much more of the heat that seemed to burn from within and wondered what would happen if they visited a cold planet. It suddenly dawned on him that the creature didn't like the cold and maybe, just maybe, that could be its downfall.

Cam was shocked when pain lanced through his gut and the Regala reached for the thick sludge that it fed off. His own stomach could not tolerate the almost acidic stuff, but he couldn't stop the creature from ingesting it. He could almost feel the Regala relishing in his misery and wished he could tear it form his body, but if Lorapadose had been telling the truth then the thing was already a part of his major organs. A loud belch escaped and he felt his throat burn as the sludge coated his throat until the glass was finally empty.

Cam thought about Vala and the pain of knowing what he'd done far outweighed the pain caused by the ingestion of the foreign substance. He felt something like a ripple across his tattered nerves as he looked in the mirror and saw his own face smiling back at him before the Regala walked out of his quarters. Cam felt the creature nod at several people he knew, but that was the only acknowledgement it gave until they reached the infirmary.

Mitchell could see Carolyn Lam speaking with a nurse near a closed off area and was soon striding toward her as his mouth opened and words spilled out.

"Doc, how is Vala?" the Regala asked, a hint of concern in its voice.

"I figured you'd be showing up," Lam said, frowning when she noticed the beads of sweat on his forehead. "Are you feeling all right, Colonel?"

"I am fine, Dr. Lam, how is Vala," the creature repeated.

"She's still unconscious, but her numbers are within the normal ranges. Why don't I check you over and then you can sit with her until she wakes up?"

"I do not need you to check me over…I just need to sit with Vala."

"Colonel, don't make me pull rank on you," Lam warned, suddenly very serious with the man standing before her.

"Come on, Doc, I really am fine…"

"Then why are you sweating like you've been running a marathon?"

"It is hot…"

"No it's not…the temperature is regulated and you should know that. Come this way," the physician ordered.

Cam felt hope flare as the Regala was forced to follow Lam to an examination room where he was ordered to strip down to his skivvies and lie down on the bed. It took nearly an hour for her to run all the tests she could think of before telling him to get dressed and come to her office. Cam looked down at his fingers as the creature buttoned his shirt and tucked it into his pants before reaching down and pulling on his boots. He could sense the Regala's anger and wondered whether it would exact some new form of retribution from him once they were alone in his quarters, but right now all he wanted to do was see Vala.

"Colonel, Dr. Lam is waiting for you in her office," the nurse called when he turned in the opposite direction.

"Damn, was hoping I could escape intact," the Regala said, a hint of a smile on his face. It disappeared before he entered Lam's office and stood facing her as she went over his lab work and other test results.

"Colonel aside from the obvious fever I can't find a damn thing wrong with you. I want to run more tests and maybe do an MRI or CAT scan."

"Doc, is that really necessary? I feel fine and it is probably just a cold or something I am fighting off."

"That could very well be the case, but I'm not one to take chances…especially when dealing with SG teams who tend to do their work off world," Lam explained. "I'll let you know when I've scheduled the MRI."

"All right…can I go see Vala now?" the Regala snapped.

"She's in the room at the end of the hall," Lam told him. She watched him walking away and frowned before turning his attention back to the chart before her. His temperature was just over a hundred, enough to tell her something was going on, yet every test she performed came back normal. Something didn't add up and she wouldn't rest until she found out what it was.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Cameron's first sight of Vala set his heart racing as he fought for control, but the Regala refused to let him reach out and touch her. God help him it was so damn hard to be this close and not be able to take her hand in his and let her know how sorry he was. To tell her how he felt, to hold her, to feel the beat of her heart as she lay next to him, but it was not to be. The Regala allowed him to look, but would not give him the satisfaction of touching her and helping bring her back to the fold.

"Colonel Mitchell, General Landry wants you and your team in the conference room."

"Thank you, Molly," the Regala said and walked away even as Cameron Mitchell screamed from deep inside his trapped mind.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

General Hank Landry had never been so angry in his life, but there really was no choice. Antropodes had contacted his superiors and demanded that they either reopen negotiations or return the ZPM. The IOA was coming down hard on everyone and demanding they keep the Regalions happy in order to get the other ZPMs. He stared at the four members of SG1 and knew what he was about to say would not go over well with any of the, but there seemed to be little choice in the matter.

"The Regalions want negotiations re-opened ASAP…"

"I thought we were finished with them," Carter said softly.

"We all did, but it seems they are reneging on their promise of letting us keep the ZPM we have unless Colonel Mitchell returns to the tables immediately," Landry told them.

"Sir, why not just keep the ZPM…there's not much the Regalions could do about it," the Regala offered.

"I thought the same thing, but it seems the IOA doesn't want to piss off anyone else…especially since this particular group has at least two more fully charged ZPMs," the general spat.

"So the IOA doesn't mind dealing with the Regalions in spite of the threat that they'd renege on the deal they already made?" Carter asked.

"Or giving in to there demands that Mitchell go back to their world," Jackson spat.

"The IOA is just looking out for their…"

"Own interests," Teal'c interrupted Mitchell with a sardonic grin that held little mirth.

"That too," the Regala said and turned his attention back to the general. "I will go back if that is what it takes, Sir."

"You loyalty to this program is noted, Colonel, but I haven't agreed to their demands yet," Landry offered. "What I'd like is to tell the IOA where they can stick their…"

"That would not go over very well," the creature interrupted, a hint of a smile on his face.

Cameron Mitchell wanted to scream, but he was a prisoner in every sense of the word. Trapped inside his own mind he could only listen as the creature used his body, his words to bring about the actions it wanted. He knew if the Regala managed to convince Landry to send him back to the Regala's home world then he would have no way of fighting it. Landry was not a man to give in to something he disagreed with, but it looked like he was leaning toward allowing the Regala to return to the talks with Antropodes. His heart skipped a beat and hope seemed beyond his reach when Landry's words sank in.

"Look, Colonel, if you do go back to the talks I want you to check in every two hours…"

"Sir, it is not always possible to check in that often…"

"Then make it possible, Colonel, or this mission stops before it even starts," Landry snapped.

"Yes, Sir," the Regala said.

"General, are the Regalions going to allow us to go with him?" Jackson asked.

"No, they insist we stick to the original agreement," the older man affirmed.

"General, the last time we agreed to that they refused to let us speak with him," Carter said.

"They insist it was all part of the negotiation process, but have agreed to regular communication if Colonel Mitchell returns," Landry explained.

"Sir, if it means keeping the ZPM we have and possibly getting more then I am willing to return to the talks," the Regala told him.

"So you've said," Landry said. "Look as much as I hate to say this I'm afraid there is no choice as long as Colonel Mitchell is willing to go and the Regalions are willing to allow contact with him on a regular basis."

"When do I leave?" the Regala asked.

"As soon as you get your gear together and we set up a schedule of check in times," Landry said and stood up, placing his hands on the table as he stared at Mitchell. "Just don't make me have to send a ship after you…I won't have Vala's contacts this time."

"No, Sir," the Regala said and stood up. "Please tell me I can go in my clothes this time."

"The Regalions never said anything so I'd say your dignity is intact," the general said. "Colonel, any sign of trouble and I want you to pull out."

"Agreed, Sir," Mitchell said and hurried from the room, Landry following close behind him.

"There's something wrong here," Carter stated.

"Indeed," Teal'c said. "Colonel Mitchell seemed anxious to go back to that planet."

"Yes, he didn't seem concerned about being away from Vala…I thought they were involved with each other," Jackson said.

"They were…they are, but since he returned from the Regala it seems like he's totally oblivious to their relationship," Carter told them.

"Did either of you notice his speech patterns have also changed?" Jackson asked.

"Changed?" Teal'c asked.

"More formal…"

"Exactly, Sam, I didn't really take notice until today, but if I'm right it may have started after we rescued him from the Regalions," Jackson told them.

"If it's not Colonel Mitchell then we have to tell General Landry," Teal'c suggested.

"Not without a little more proof," Jackson said.

"Daniel's right, Teal'c…we need something more substantial thank speech patterns. I wonder if Carolyn found anything during her tests," Carter said.

"Wouldn't General Landry know if she had?" Teal'c asked.

"I'm sure she would have if anything had shown up," Jackson offered. "I just don't understand why Mitchell is so gung-ho about going back there."

"Colonel Mitchell did seem anxious to leave," Teal'c observed.

"I'm going to talk to Carolyn and see if there was anything in his tests," Carter said and stood up to leave.

"We might as well all go…see how Vala is doing," Jackson suggested and followed Carter out of the room.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Cameron Mitchell knew the meaning of hell and right now it felt as if he was burning in the very depths of the fiery pits. The Regala had grabbed the necessary gear and walked straight to the gateroom where Landry had given the order for him to go through. The ZPMs were important, he knew that, but he felt as if he'd been handed over to the enemy for a couple of pieces of technology. Important pieces, yes, but since when did a man's life become less important than a ZPM or two.

'_God help me,'_ he thought as he stepped through the gate and wound up back on the Regalion home world.

"Welcome home, Regala, we have everything ready for you," Antropodes told him.

"I have found a host for my mate," the Regala said.

"No, I was to be chosen…I was to be the first female host! I refuse to let someone else take my place!"

"Shut your mouth, Celestra!" Antropodes warned. "The Regala speaks for its kind and if it says it has found a more suitable host for its mate then we shall do everything in our power to give it what it wants!"

"I apologize, Regala, I know you have only our best interests at heart, but I grew up with the knowledge that I would be given a special place…"

"You will, Celestra, but my mate was not pleased by what she saw. Give me time and you will become a host for a lesser Regala," the creature said and gripped her chin tightly between its fingers. "Your kind is here to serve us and you will serve us as we see fit. Do not think that you can dictate who we choose to inhabit because we will not hesitate to tear you apart. Are we clear on that?"

"Yes, Regala, we are clear!" Celestra said, doubling over in pain once she was released.

"The female I have chosen has been injured, but once she is well I will ask her to join Mitchell here."

"Are you sure she will come?" Antropodes said, walking alongside the Regala as they made their way out of the gate chamber.

"Mitchell has feelings for her and she will come," the Regala told him.

'_I'll kill her before she can take what is rightfully mine,'_ Celestra thought, following close behind the two males.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Downtime-11

Carolyn Lam looked up from the chart as the trio strode toward her. She checked the monitors that were giving her readings on Vala Mal Doran and was satisfied that nothing had changed before turning and facing Mitchell's team.

"How is she?" Jackson asked.

"There's no change," Lam answered and folded her arms across her chest. Something told her Vala was not the only reason the three SG1 members were here. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Carolyn, we were wondering if you'd noticed anything strange about Cameron Mitchell?" Carter stated.

"Strange…as in what exactly?"

"We're not sure," Jackson interjected. "He just isn't acting like the…"

"Cam we know and love," Carter said.

"Can you tell me exactly what you mean," Lam asked, leading the trio toward her office. Once inside she reached for Mitchell's chart and opened it to the most recent entries.

"Well, his speech for one thing," Jackson said. "It sounds like he's just learned our language…at least when it comes to contractions."

"I hadn't noticed that, but I did notice he's not as concerned about Vala as I would have expected," Lam explained. "He's still running a low grade fever, but the blood work and tests I ran on him have all come up negative. That's why I've scheduled him for and MRI first thing tomorrow morning…"

"Did you say tomorrow morning?" Jackson asked.

"Yes…is there a problem with that?"

"Colonel Mitchell is not here," Teal'c told her.

"What do you mean he's not here?" Lam snapped.

"He's gone back to Regala to renew the talks for the ZPMs," Carter answered.

"Sonofa bi…I should have tied him down! How long will he be gone this time?"

"Until they come to an agreement," Jackson said. "The IOA want those ZPMs and they seem to be more than willing to bow down to the Regalion's wishes."

"You mean they're willing to kiss the Regalion's proverbial behinds to get what they want," Lam observed.

"It would appear so," Teal'c agreed.

"I think it's time I spoke with General Landry about Colonel Mitchell's medical problems," the physician told them.

"I don't think he'll order Mitchell's return," Jackson told her.

"Probably not, but I can make damn sure Mitchell's first stop on return is the infirmary and I'll put him in restraints if I have to," Lam assured them.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Carolyn Lam had never been so angry in her life. She knew Mitchell was on an off world mission, and she stood toe to toe with General Hank Landry. In the privacy of her office there was no father and daughter chemistry between them as Carolyn put her hands on her hips and glared daggers at the older man.

"I just don't understand why it was so important that Colonel Mitchell be the one to carry on with the talks!" Lam snapped and sat behind her desk as her father moved to the empty chair opposite her.

"Carolyn, the Regalions went over my head and the IOA seems to think a ZPM is worth more than a single man. Believe me if it was up to me I wouldn't have sent him back there. Now would you mind telling me why it's got you so angry?"

"Besides the fact that they're putting technology above a man's life you mean?" Lam asked sarcastically. She had a great deal of respect for her father and his position and the decisions he was sometimes forced to make. She showed it when others were in earshot, but in the privacy of her office she knew she could talk to him on equal terms.

"Yes," Landry answered, pleased that his daughter spoke frankly with him when it was needed.

"Did you know Colonel Mitchell's been running a low grade fever since returning from his last trip to the Regalion home world?"

"I read it in your report, but you didn't seem too concerned about it," Landry observed.

"At the time I wasn't, but when Vala was brought in I noticed he was sweating profusely and I wanted to schedule an MRI amongst other things."

"If it's that serious I'll order him back…"

"And have the IOA come down on you for something as simple as a fever that could be explained as a cold. No, but when he returns I want him…"

"You'll have him," Landry assured her. "How is Vala?"

"She's still unconscious," Lam answered worriedly. "That's another thing that has me wondering why Colonel Mitchell was so eager to go on this mission."

"I found that strange too, but I figured it had something to do with his sense of loyalty."

"Maybe, but there's more to it than that…he just doesn't seem to care what happens to her."

"It sounds like he might need some downtime."

"If you mean he needs a vacation I agree, but you may have to make it an order."

"Well, if the fever continues you can put him in for mandatory medical leave," Landry said with a hint of humor.

"If it comes to that I will…now how about I let you buy me a coffee?"

"I thought it was your turn?"

"Probably, but who's counting," Lam said and closed the file on her desk. There was nothing she could do about Cameron Mitchell until he returned and God only knew how long this mission would take.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Cameron knew he was slowly losing everything that made him who he was. The Regala continued to grope his mind, searching for ways to get through the defenses he'd thrown up in an effort to keep it from taking total control over the final hidden recesses of his mind. It was frustrating, knowing the Regala was there, yet being unable to communicate with the parasite that had invaded every vital organ. Was it really so insensitive to the pain it caused? How could he stop it from putting Vala through the same hell he was living? Somehow he had to fid a way, but right now he was trapped, unable to tell anyone that the creature was there. He knew it had a weakness, knew it needed the heat and thrived on it, but what would happen if they were to visit one of the ice planets? The minute the thought entered his mind his body was wracked by a convulsion and he could hear Antropodes and Lorapadose as if through thick layers of mud.

"He can't take much more of this abuse," Lorapadose observed.

"The Regala needs to show him that he is no longer in control," Antropodes explained, watching as Mitchell's body contorted in ways that seemed impossible.

"What good is control if Mitchell's body dies along with his mind? Please, Regala, listen to me…you're killing him!" Lorapadose shouted, relieved when the convulsions came to an abrupt halt and Mitchell stood before him. The hand reached out and wrapped around the physician's throat, squeezing until the man could no longer breathe.

"Do not interfere with me again, Lorapadose, or I will make you suffer as Mitchell does. Would you like to become a host for one of us?"

Mitchell could see the Regalion's face turning red from lack of oxygen and felt sorry for the man who'd shown him at least some sympathy. There was nothing he could do to stop the Regala, but it finally released Lorapadose and he could only watch as the man's body hit the floor, hard. The Regala looked at Antropodes and Mitchell could feel it smiling as the words left his mouth.

"You will be rewarded for your loyalty, Antropodes. You will be allowed to choose your dwelling and anything else that will make you comfortable."

"Thank you, Regala," Lorapadose said, bowing as if he was facing a God. "It is an honor to serve you."

"See that he is imprisoned," the Regala ordered.

"Yes, Regala, I will see that it is done," the Regalion said and motioned for several men to come forward and remove the semi-conscious physician.

"Lorapadose, I want every ready for the arrival of my mate. See that suitable quarters are prepared," the Regala ordered and turned to leave without waiting for the man's response. It strode toward the structure that held the dormant eggs of its fellow Regala. Once inside the balmy room it stepped up to the egg that held its mate and reached out to touch it.

Cameron trembled at the touch, feeling the rough exterior that shuddered beneath his hands. The heated movement from inside sent icy tendrils through his mind and he knew that in spite of their need for heat, they were cold blooded creatures with little regard for other species. He could feel the creature's excitement as it seemed to telegraph it's feelings to the Regala inside the egg and tried to break the contact, but he was helpless. The creature had absolute control and if it had its way, Vala Mal Doran would suffer the same fate as his own and somehow he would stop that from happening even if it killed him. _'I won't let you take her,'_ he thought before sinking into the welcoming void of darkness.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Vala moaned softly and reached up to touch her head with her right hand, surprised when the movement sent shooting pain through her left side. She heard voices talking, but even the whispered sound affected her head as nausea churned through her stomach. Vala knew she was going to be sick and tried to turn on her side as strong arms reached out to support her. Her stomach heaved several times and she managed to get her eyes open enough to know the man holding her was not the one she expected.

"Cam…where's Cam?" she managed as Jackson eased her back to the bed.

"He's not here, Vala," Carter answered.

"He's not…"

"Welcome back, Vala, how do you feel?" Lam asked, shining a light into her eyes.

"Blinded," Mal Doran grumbled.

"She was sick," Carter offered.

"I'll have Norma give you something for that," Lam said, watching her patient closely. "How's the headache?"

"On a scale of one to ten I'd say a 12 or so," Vala told her, frowning as she looked around. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" the physician asked.

"I…I think I fell?"

"Yes, you did," Jackson said. "Next time you might want to take the path."

"I'll keep that in mind," Mal Doran groaned and closed her eyes. "Sam, you never answered my question."

"What question?"

"Where's Cam?"

"The Regalions insisted that he return to the talks or they wanted the ZPM returned," Jackson explained.

"Don't tell me General Landry let him go back there? Doesn't he know those people were holding him there?" Vala snapped, moaning when it felt like her head was ready to explode.

"Okay, Vala, that's enough for now. You need to get some sleep and the rest of you look like hell…get out of here before I set up three beds in the quiet room," Lam ordered as the nurse injected the medications she'd ordered for the injured woman.

"We'll be back to check on you later, Vala," Carter said and motioned for the others to follow her out. She knew there was nothing more they could do until either Vala told them exactly how she fell, or Cameron Mitchell returned from the Regalion home world.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Downtime-12

Celestra knew she had to do something, but the Regala had such a strong hold on her people. It was certain now that her place, her rightful place as the first of the females, was no longer possible. She wouldn't let that deter her, not when her anger had grown to such proportions that she could no longer hold it inside. She knew the Regala's weakness and she would see that it died before she allowed the female creature to take another as host.

Celestra nodded to several people as they passed her and ducked inside the small dwelling used to keep food from spoiling in the hot sun. It was so cold inside the hut that she had to rub her bare arms to keep her blood circulating, but she smiled as she looked around. All it would take was for her to get the Regala inside the hut and it would die, slowly as it was forced to retract its tentacles, releasing Mitchell from his captivity. Unfortunately this usually wound up with both host and Regala dying, but that meant little to her now. The Regala had dishonored her and ultimately it would pay with its life, thereby ending the cycle before it even began.

Celestra knew she would have to make it look like an accident, but she could do that as long as the Regala entered the structure. If she waited until late at night while the others were sleeping she could lure him in here and lock the door. The lock had slipped before and several times people had been trapped inside, they'd been fine once they were rescued, but for the Regala there would be no rescue, not until it was too late, much too late.

Celestra turned and walked out of the hut, smiling when there seemed to be no one around to witness her movements. She made her way toward the egg chamber and entered to find Mitchell standing near the egg that housed the first female. She felt the anger smolder and ignite and fought the urge to lash out at the creature. Incensed at the thought of being rejected, Celestra knew the time would come when she would have her revenge and when it did Lorapadose and Antropodes and all the others would knew she was not to be pushed aside.

"What do you want, Celestra?"

The words caught her by surprise, but she quickly regained composure and walked seductively forward. "I wish to apologize for my behavior, Regala, I just wished to please you," she purred.

"Your behavior has nothing to do with me or my kind, Celestra. Do not think you can impose your wishes on me when you have already been rejected by my mate," the creature said coldly.

"I know and I will not interfere in your choices again," Celestra lied.

"See that you do not and perhaps you will be chosen by one of the lesser Regala. Leave now before you aggravate the others."

"Yes, Regala," Celestra said, smiling as she turned and walked out of the egg chamber. There was no doubt in her mind that she could get the Regala to follow her to the cold box when the time came. All she had to do was make it think there was a threat to its mate. Humming a soft tune, Celestra made her way toward the garden, anxious to get the creature into the cold and watch it suffer for what it had done to her.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Vala slowly opened her eyes and for several minutes was unable to fathom why she was in the infirmary, although the splitting headache was a definite clue. She lifted her right hand, frowning when something tugged and looked blankly at the IV leading into it and reached out to touch it.

"Leave that where it is, Vala," Carolyn Lam ordered, flashing a light into the patient's eyes.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Mal Doran grumbled.

"No, but someone did. What happened out there?"

"Out where? Was I gone somewhere?"

"You and the rest of SG1 were on an off world mission. It seems you decided to take a tour of the countryside, but not in the usual manner," the physician teased. "Seriously, Vala, what do you remember?"

"Not much. Cam was acting strange…"

"He still is…"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, just tell me what you mean by strange," Lam ordered and sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's like he doesn't give a damn about us anymore…he's acting like Daniel did when I placed those bracelets on our arms," Mal Doran answered. She closed her eyes and fought to grab the memories that seemed just beyond her reach. There was more to it than Mitchell's ignoring the relationship they'd began to develop, something almost cold in the way he treated her. She cried out as she relived the fall down the cliff and her desperate plea for help, but what hurt was the look on Mitchell's face.

"Vala, just take it easy and I'll have the nurse give you something for pain…"

"No…no I'm okay. I just…I think Cameron was laughing when I fell. I remember looking up and he was smiling as if…as if he wanted me to fall. I think he…he…" Vala could not voice her suspicions, hoping that she was wrong and her memories were jumbled because of the concussion. Had she really seen that snide look on his face? Had he really been so callous about her fall or had he initiated it in the first place? No, she couldn't believe that of Cameron Mitchell, because it hurt too much to even consider such an idea.

"Vala, you should be resting…if the pain gets to be too much just let one of the nurses know and she'll give you something to take the edge off," Lam explained, checking the monitors before moving back to her office, wondering why she suddenly had the urge to have her father order Cameron Mitchell back to the base no matter what the IOA wanted.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Cameron Mitchell felt like a passenger on a train, one that would inevitably crash into an immovable barrier. He continued to fight the Regala, hiding a small piece of himself buried deep in his mind. He'd gone there once before, during a mission that ended with him a prisoner to a sadistic bastard who took pleasure in not only the physical games, but the mind games as well. He'd found a little corner of his own mind where nothing or no one could reach him. He thought about the woman who'd managed to bring him out of his self imposed prison and held tight to the good memories for a while.

The Regala was angry and made him suffer whenever he took refuge inside the deeply hidden recess, but it was a means of escape, if only for a little while. It wasn't long before the Regala began pressing forward, groping his mind as a rapist did to his victims. He screamed as talons pressed against his skull, but refused to allow the creature to find the last hiding place.

"Regala, it is time for Mitchell to check in with his people," Lorapadose explained upon entering the egg chamber.

"I can not leave her…"

"If you don't they'll send their people after him. I know you don't want to leave your mate, but it will only be for a short time."

"Do you think that matters?"

"I know you are strong, Regala, but until the others take hosts your strength alone cannot stop Mitchell's people," Lorapadose explained, cringing when the creature turned and stared at him. Mitchell's eyes were now clouded with the milky substance that spoke of the Regala's control and he wondered how they could keep his people from seeing the change.

"My mate is ready to accept her host, but until Mitchell's people clear her, Vala is not available to us."

"Perhaps there is news of her," the Regalion offered.

"Perhaps," Regala said and touched the egg, feeling it gyrate beneath the human hands before leaving the egg chamber. It continued to try and reach Mitchell's last place of refuge, but so far the human had proven stronger than he'd given him credit for. It needed to break down the last wall of resistance in order to maintain complete control, but again, Mitchell was fighting to keep that final small area locked away from him.

"What about your eyes…if they see the change they will be suspicious?"

"I will stay in the shadows," Regala told him as they stepped into the communications hut. He moved to a chair and sat down, motioning for Lorapadose to turn down the lights until it was nearly dark. "Make contact with Mitchell's people."

"Yes, Regala," the technician said and pressed several keys on the command desk until the screen sprang to life and General Hank Landry's face filled the screen. "General, I am checking in as requested."

"Why is it so dark there, Colonel?" Landry asked, frowning suspiciously.

"The Regalions are having problems with one of their generators and have not been able to figure out why it is not working."

"How are the talks going?" Landry asked.

"So far so good, but it looks like it could be a few days before we are able to come to a satisfactory agreement. Lorapadose has learned some tricks while I was gone, but do not worry…we will get the ZPMs," the Regala assured the man.

"Try and wrap things up there because it looks like you're team is being honored by the IOA…the ceremony is in two days and since you are one of the guests of honor it's important that you be there with the rest of SG1."

"I thought the IOA wanted the ZPMs," the creature said.

"They do, but I think they're beginning to realize they were wrong in sending you back there…"

"You mean for putting technology above a man's life?"

"Exactly, I know how hard that is to believe, but for once maybe they got their heads out of their asses and doing what's right instead of what's right for them," Landry explained.

"Excuse me, Sir, I will believe that if and when I see it," the Regala said.

"Believe me I understand."

"Well, Sir, if that is all I need to get back to the talks."

"Very well…just make sure you check in," Landry said. "Oh, by the way Vala woke up and should make a full recovery."

"That is good news," Sir, I will contact you again in a couple of hours," the Regala said, turning away when the screen went blank.

"That went well," Lorapadose offered.

"Maybe, but I sense distrust from the general," the Regala said. "Perhaps it's time to deliver the second ZPM and get the IOA to postpone the ceremony."

"As you wish," Lorapadose told him and watched as the Regala made its way back to the egg chamber.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

"Well, what do you think?" Landry asked once the connection had been cut and they'd made their way to his office.

"I don't trust them," Jackson answered for the others. "There's something wrong with Mitchell, but aside from the difference in his speech there's no real proof."

"I don't agree, Daniel," Carter said. "There's his speech and he seems so cold toward Vala. Carolyn said he's still running a low grade fever and he was scheduled for an MRI before he left."

"Colonel Mitchell seemed to stay in the shadows as if he feared we would see something he did not want us to see," Teal'c added.

"He said they had a problem with the generators," Landry observed.

"Doesn't that seem a little too convenient?" Jackson asked. "I mean first the gate so he couldn't dial out and return home, then he forgets his check in times and now the generators are not working. I'm willing to bet if we offered to help the Regalions would find some excuse for not accepting our offer."

"That's one bet even I wouldn't take," Landry said. "The problem is we need solid proof."

"How do we get that when Colonel Mitchell is cut off?" Teal'c asked.

"I wish I knew," Landry said.

"You could always order him back," Carter stated.

"I could, but without a valid reason the IOA would come down hard," the general told them. "Not that I give a damn about what the IOA says or does, but until we have more evidence then there's no point in calling a halt to this mission. If Mitchell fails to check in then I'll pull the plug and haul his ass back here!"

There was nothing more they could say or do as the meeting broke up, but each member of Mitchell's team knew something was wrong with him. Without physical evidence there really wasn't much they could do until he returned to Stargate Command.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Celestra watched the lights slowly go out and knew it would soon be time to make her move. She knew the Regala would not leave the egg chamber unless it felt something threatened its existence. The Regala using Mitchell as a host was the first born and would be the dominant creature this cycle, but if it was dead then the female would also perish and with it the cycle would end. The planet would no longer flourish, but her people had lived without the Regala's influence before and she didn't give a damn what Lorapadose and the others thought.

Celestra opened the door and walked slowly toward the Regala, her face a solemn mask as she reached the creature.

"Why are you here, Celestra?"

"I have come with a warning, Regala," Celestra whispered as if afraid of being heard.

"What kind of warning?"

"There are those who dislike being under your rule and even now they plot your downfall."

"How do you know this?"

"I overheard them talking in the storage area where the perishable foods are kept."

"Why would they choose to meet there when they could easily choose more comfortable surroundings?"

"They knew you would not discover hem because of your dislike of cold temperatures," Celestra lied. "They are there now and I wanted to warn you so that you would know I do not agree with their plans."

Celestra hid her smile as the Regala strode out of the egg chamber and quickly made its way toward the cold storage facility at the edge of the village. She walked behind it, staying just far enough back that it wouldn't see the excitement in her body language. She watched as it reached for the handle and shoved the door open, pleased that she'd had the forethought to turn on the lights toward the back and make it seem like people were there. She knew she would have to stop the creature from crying out and reached for the syringe she'd placed in her pocket. She'd worked with Antropodes on occasion and knew how much of the substance to use to render someone unconscious.

Celestra followed the Regala inside and waited for it to turn before driving the needle into its abdomen and delivering the heavy drug. She watched the eyes as they lost focus, a smile forming on her face when Mitchell's body folded toward the floor. "I will never allow you or anyone else to cross me! I am not going to be tossed aside by some creature that's below me!" She drew back her foot and drove it into Mitchell's midsection before hurrying out of the building.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Cameron felt the change instantly as his body dropped like a lead weight. Whatever Celestra had injected had gone directly into the Regala and rendered it unconscious or immobile. He could think for himself, could feel the Regala losing its grip on his mind, but his body was useless, making it impossible for him to escape the cold facility. He tried to make his body obey his mind, but no matter how hard he concentrated, he remained where he was.

Mitchell felt agony twisting through his skull and sliding along his nerves until every part of him felt on fire. He screamed, but no sound escaped his throat as the talons were slowly retracted causing more pain than he thought possible. His mind and body were dying, slowly, but he knew that was exactly what was happening because nothing had ever hurt this much.

'_I'm sorry, Vala,'_ he thought just as the darkness reached out and dragged him under.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Downtime-13

Antropodes had always been a light sleeper and on occasion he would wander around the village listening to the sounds of silence that soother his troubled mind. The Regala had made their world a wonderful place with rich soil and fertile valleys, but at a cost that had always felt steep to him. Tonight was no different and he was strolling along under the watchful eyes of a millions right stars, but there was something bothering him, something different….some sound that wasn't right with his world.

The sound came from the Regala egg chamber and he frowned before making his way toward the door. His hand hovered above the handle, unsure whether he should just walk in. If Mitchell was in there as was the norm during the late hours, then he would be intruding, but what if he was not there and there was a problem. Sighing heavily he pushed open the door and stepped inside.

The difference in temperature was immediate and the lighting just bright enough for him to make out the rows of un-hatched Regala. He could see several of the egg casings undulating and recognized it as a collective sign of panic amongst the creatures. Something was definitely causing a disturbance, but he had no way of communication with the Regala unless it was already gestating inside a host. How could he find out what was wrong? A shrill screeching noise reached his ears and he was forced to cover them as he backed out of the camber.

His back came up against the closed door and he fumbled with the handle as the painful screeching continued. There were sounds from outside and he fell backward as the door opened and several key members of the council reached out to help him to his feet. He swayed drunkenly on his feet, trying hard to shake off the effects of the Regala's cries of pain and turned to find Lorapadose watching him.

"What the hell did you do to them?" Lorapadose snapped.

"It wasn't me…I heard them and came in, and they were already angered," Antropodes told him. "I thought Mitchell was in there, but he's not."

"What do you mean he's not? Now that the Regala has taken complete control he spends his time in the chamber watching over the other…he would not abandon his mate until her chosen host arrives," Lorapadose observed.

"I know…but he's not there…"

"Lorapadose…there is a light burning in the cold unit," a councilman told them and stood aside as Lorapadose and Antropodes raced toward the structure.

The two Regalions forced the door open and looked inside, but could see nothing at first. Antropodes spotted Mitchell's prone for toward the back of the room and rushed forward. He knelt down and pressed his fingers against the man's neck, hoping and praying for some sign that both host and parasite were alive.

"Is he…are they…"

"I can't feel a …wait…it's there, but it's very weak. We need to get him out of here and warmed up quickly," Antropodes told them and signaled for a tall, well muscled male to come forward. "Bring him to my quarters and put him in the med bay."

"Yes, Sir," the big male said and lifted the unconscious man into his arms.

"Will you be able to save the Regala?" Lorapadose asked.

"I don't know…it depends on how long Mitchell's been in here. If the Regala had already retracted its talons then Mitchell will die and so will the Regala…"

"You can't let that happen, Antropodes! Think of what that would mean to our people…our world!"

"I am…and sometimes I wonder if we would be better off the way we were before the Regala chamber was found," Antropodes snapped.

"You listen to me, Antropodes, if something happens to the Regala you will be made to suffer for it because I swear we'll seal you in with the remaining eggs and let them kill you before their cycle ends and this planet returns to the desolate world it was before the Regala saved us."

"I will do everything in my power to save him, but there's only so much I can do. Now get out of my way and allow me to treat my patient!"

"See that you do just that," Lorapadose said and turned to the remaining council members. "We need to find Celestra."

"Why?" a petite female asked.

"I believe she is behind this and she must be held accountable or the wrought of the Regala will rain down on our heads and we'll return to the darkness of our past. Find Celestra and bring her to Antropodes' quarters and make damn sure she does not escape!"

"We will see to it," the woman assured him and watched as he strode out of the cold unit. She quickly gave several orders and the search for Celestra began.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Antropodes hurried into the med lab and quickly moved to the bed where Mitchell now lay. The man was deathly pale and cold to the touch, but as long as there was a flicker of life it meant the Regala was still alive and could regain its stranglehold on Cameron Mitchell. He looked at the equipment and moved to grab several blankets that had been developed to bring warmth to an injured man or woman. He covered the human and reached for several other pieces of equipment he would use to save both the man and the parasite.

"How are they?"

"I don't know yet, Lorapadose. I have only just begun to check him, but I can tell you his temperature is dangerously low," Antropodes told him. Ignoring the other man he returned his attention to his patients, because right now there really were two of them and both needed his help if they were to survive.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes, see that pole with the box attached?'

"Yes," Lorapadose said, recognizing the machine that was used to warm fluids that would be fed into a patient's body.

"Good…program it to warm the fluids and bring it over here. The faster we warm him up the better and that includes bringing his inner temperature up while warming the outer shell," Antropodes explained. He quickly set a several bags of fluids on the pole and reached beneath the blanket to get to Mitchell's bare arm. He inserted a slender needle into the vein at his wrist and ran the tubing through the box Lorapadose had pushed over to the bed.

"What else do you need?"

"Get his clothes off him and help me get the stabilizing leads attached so we can get a read on how he's reacting to the treatment. I'll also need the sensory equipment to check the Regala's progress," Antropodes explained. The machine would give him a good view of the changes going on inside Mitchell's body and allow him to see exactly what was happening with the Regala. As soon as Lorapadose removed Mitchell's clothing they pulled the machine over the unconscious man and he programmed it to slowly glide along the rails, showing the internal images on the small view screen.

"Where is the Regala?" Lorapadose asked worriedly as the scanner moved slowly along Mitchell's abdomen.

"It may have retracted into itself to conserve energy and heat," Antropodes answered and pointed to the screen. "There it is…"

"It's not moving…is it alive?"

"The monitor is picking up to heartbeats…both are weak, but they are there. If we'd been any longer both the Regala and Mitchell would have died, but I believe the creature is beginning to warm up and should start retaking control of Mitchell's organs again. If not we could still lose them both," Antropodes explained and continued to watch the screen.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Damn, but he was so cold and that should have scared him, but it was a welcome respite from the heat that had permeated throughout his body. Something was different…something was missing…but he couldn't quite grasp what it was. His heart felt as if it was beating to fast, while it felt as if his head was ready to explode. It took him a few minutes to realize he could actually think without the excruciating pain that had been with him for days. He fought the lethargy creeping through his body and wondered why it felt as if he was a prisoner when he was finally free of the Regala. He was free…that's what was different…yet why couldn't he move and why was it so hard to take a breath? His eyes shot open and he gasped, but there seemed to be nothing he could do as his throat constricted and no air got through.

"Mitchell, listen to me…relax…you'll be fine. I know you find it hard to breathe and your major organs are failing right now because the Regala was forced to withdraw, but it is being warmed and should soon reattach itself…"

'_And that's supposed to make me feel good?'_ Mitchell thought angrily.

"I know you don't like what's happening to you, but you should know that without the Regala you will die…"

'_Better to die than live like this…_'

"Antropodes…it's happening…the Regala's beginning to move!" Lorapadose said, pointing to the images on the screen.

'_Sonofabitch!'_ Mitchell cried out as the painful intrusion was renewed. He struggled and tried to fight, but his mind and body did not seem to be in sync with each other. He screamed, but no sound escaped as he was forced to endure the creatures attack again and the pain was enough to drive a sane man to the brink of madness.

"Mitchell, just let it happen and you will both live…"

'_I don't want to live like this…I don't want the Regala…I reject it…'_ Cam thought, but it was useless as the creature seemed to move faster, boring into his skull and reaching for the hidden sanctuary. He could not allow that to happen and closed his mind to the excruciating invasion. Somehow he had to hold out and warn his friends about the Regalions, and make damn sure these people didn't get anywhere near Vala Mal Doran.

"It was faster this time," Lorapadose observed as the creature completed its takeover.

"That's because it already had the path mapped out and knew exactly what to do. I still feel this is wrong," Antropodes told him.

"It doesn't matter whether it is right or wrong…as long as it gives the Regala what it wants and allows us to live in this lifestyle," Lorapadose said as Mitchell's eyes shot open. "Welcome back, Regala."

"Bring Celestra to me now!"

"You must lay still, Regala and allow the fluids to bring Mitchell's body temperature back up or you will lose control again. He is still cold," Antropodes explained.

"That is why she must be brought to me!" the creature snapped.

"Our people are searching for her now. Did she do this to you?" Lorapadose asked.

"She led me to believe there were people who plotted against my kind and told me they were gathered in the cold unit. Once there she gave me something that knocked Mitchell's mind and body out and forced me to withdraw from his organs. How did you find me?"

"Antropodes found you. I hate to think what would have happened if he hadn't."

"I heard sounds from the egg chamber and knew something was wrong. The screeching sound was too painful for me to stay there, but when I went outside there were others and we noticed the light in the cold unit. We discovered you unconscious and barely breathing…by the time we brought you back here you'd retracted your tentacles and had withdrawn into yourself to conserve heat. You have regained control and Mitchell is alive, but as I said you need to let his body temperature come back up."

"I am working on that by using my own internal sensors. He should reach the correct temperature in less time than it would take your fluids and blankets to warm him. Lorapadose, go check on the progress of the search for Celestra!"

"Yes, Regala," Lorapadose said and hurried from the med lab.

"You dislike what we represent," the Regala spoke to the man standing next to the bed.

"I dislike what you do to people who do not wish to be taken as a host. I know what you do for my people and I know we should be grateful, but there are times when I feel like we should stand on our own two feet and let the future bring what it may," Antropodes answered honestly. He'd never been one to lie, especially where the Regala was concerned. They had an uncanny ability to read their hosts, or the people whose lives they were influencing and he knew the Regala understood his dislike of their actions.

"We have the right to survive…would you deny us that right?" the Regala asked.

"You deny Mitchell and those like him the right to choose."

"We must have a host to survive…the life cycle must continue or all will be lost."

"I know, but I am sure there are other beings who would gladly give you what you need," Antropodes offered.

"Your people asked for and received our gift of their own free will…do you deny that?"

"No, but things have changed and you do not find us as suitable hosts any longer. Does this mean that we are to kidnap unsuspecting victims like Mitchell at the beginning of every cycle?"

"If that is what it takes….yes, it will be required that you kidnap our hosts for us. It is a small gesture compared to the gifts your people receive."

"Perhaps some of us don't see them as gifts, but as bribes to make sure you get what you want."

"Perhaps, but does it really matter? Do you speak for your people or are you voicing your opinion?"

"My opinion, but I am sure there are others who feel as I do, but they are afraid to speak out because the believers would and could kill them…"

"Have we killed you…or threatened such action?"

"No, but I know you are angered at my view of things."

"Yes, I am, but as long as you do not act on those views you will be left alone," the Regala said and reached up to push the scanner back so he could sit up. It stood, letting the Regalion see deep into its eyes, allowing him to know that at any time his life could be terminated.

Antropodes could see the darkness flooding Mitchell's eyes and swallowed several times in an effort to hide the fear he felt deep inside. The Regala were indeed cold and deadly and he silently prayed he would never be forced to become a host for one of them.

"You are safe, Antropodes…at least during this cycle…"

"We have found Celestra," Lorapadose said from the partially open doorway. He'd overheard part of the conversation between Antropodes and the Regala and hid the smile at knowing the Regala had seen the threat for what it was.

"Bring her to the egg chamber," the Regala said. He stood, not caring that Mitchell's body was bare for any and all to see as he ripped the needle from his arm. "Make sure all council members are in attendance."

"Yes, Regala," Lorapadose said and hurried from the med lab.

"What will you do to her?"

"What do you think, Antropodes? We have ways of handling those who are disloyal," the Regala said and strode out of the room. He knew the man would follow him; there was no way he could refuse since he was on the council. They reached the egg chamber just as Celestra was brought inside and the un-hatched Regala reacted to the woman's presence. "Bring her forward."

"No, please, don't let it…"

"You brought this on yourself, Celestra," Lorapadose told her as she was brought toward the Regala. "What should we do with her?"

"She is to feed the Regala when the others have hatched and have proper hosts," the creature explained and turned to Antropodes. "You know what is expected of you."

"I won't do that to her," the physician whispered.

"Then you will join her in her punishment," the Regala told him. "It is your choice."

"Please, Antropodes, don't let them take me!" Celestra cried, fight as she was brought forward and strapped into some kind of casing that resembled the Regala's eggs. She soon found herself immobilized as Antropodes stepped forward and looked down at her. "Please, help me…"

"I wish I could," Antropodes said and began slipping the tiny needles beneath her skin. The needles would begin feeding her with something that would preserve her body and keep her alive until such time as the Regala were ready to feed on her. It wasn't something the Regala normally did, preferring the 'black sludge' to anything else, but there were times when they fed upon their hosts who'd done something the creatures thought warranted such perverse punishment. They would eventually feed on Celestra's blood and other bodily fluids, draining her until there was nothing left, but a dry husk.

"No!" Celestra screamed as the Regala stood above her. "Mitchell, please don't let them do this to me!"

The Regala smiled down at her as her words seemed to reach its host and Cameron Mitchell responded to the fear filled screams. It could feel the human's mind working and knew the man was feeling guilty about what was happening to the female. It was something the Regala fed on and slowly it began working it tentacles deeper into the hidden recesses of Cameron Mitchell's mind.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Downtime-14

Vala Mal Doran opened her eyes and looked around, waiting for the room around her to right itself and come into focus. Once she could see clearly, Vala slid her legs over the edge of the bed and sat up, wincing as pain shot through her body, but refusing to lie back down. The infirmary was quiet and the lights turned down low telling her it was either very late or very early, either way she was awake now and needed to know what was going on.

Vala had vague memories of waking up and speaking to her team mates, but there was someone missing, someone she longed to reach out and touch. Cameron Mitchell was absent, and his absence made her heart ache so badly it took her breath away. Why wasn't he here with her when she needed him? Why had he not been there when she opened her eyes? Did he no longer care about her? Had his feelings changed?

'_No,'_ she whispered, closing her eyes and refusing to think about what that could mean. She'd never given her heart so easy, had never felt the pain of loving someone so much it hurt…not until she met Cameron Mitchell and grown to know the man for who he was.

"Vala, are you okay?"

Mal Doran was surprised to find Daniel Jackson walking toward her and took a deep breath before speaking. "Where's Cam?"

"He's still in negotiations with the Regalions," Jackson explained.

"Why would he go back there, Daniel?" Mal Doran asked, confusion obvious in her words.

"The IOA want the ZPMs and the Regalions would only deal with Mitchell. Hopefully it'll only be a few more days and he'll come home," Jackson told her.

"Something's wrong with him," Vala whispered, gripping the edge of the bed as she thought back to her accident.

"What do you mean?" the scientist asked. He knew exactly what she was talking about, but hoped she could clarify exactly what they were all thinking.

"I think he pushed me, Daniel…I remember seeing something in his eyes and he was smiling when I fell…"

"Are you sure?"

"No…not really, but I…God, I don't know, Daniel, but he just hasn't been himself since we brought him back from that planet and now he's back where it all started. Why would he go back there?"

"The IOA can be very demanding, Vala…Mitchell didn't have much choice and as long as he was willing to go then General Landry's hands were tied," Jackson explained.

"Daniel, you know Cam as well as anyone…was he acting strange to you?"

"Honestly, Vala, yes, he was, but it wasn't something I could put my finger on. That's where the problem lies…if we could come up with something concrete we could have Landry order him back, but right now there's nothing, but our suspicions," Jackson said, reaching out and placing a hand under her chin until she lifted her tear stained face and looked directly into his eyes. "Vala, if you really believe Mitchell pushed you we could go to Landry…"

"I don't know, Daniel, like I said it's just a feeling I had when I was falling. I saw his face and it looked like he was laughing," Mal Doran explained and rubbed at her legs. "Daniel, we need to find out what's going on with him."

"I know, but…"

"Please, Daniel, we have to get him back here," Vala told him. "I don't trust the Regalions."

"Neither do I," Daniel told her.

"Has Cam checked in?"

"He's made every check in so far…although he was a little late on the last one and looked pale," Jackson offered and saw the worry etched on her face. "Why don't you get some rest and we'll talk to General Landry in the morning?"

"I don't think I can sleep, Daniel," Mal Doran answered honestly.

"Do you want me to get Dr. Lam?"

"No…thank you, but I'd rather not take anything else, she whispered and lay back on the bed, closing her eyes as she thought about the missing man and what he meant to her. She heard Daniel leave, and slowly drifted toward sleep as images of Cameron Mitchell flashed across her mind. Did she really see a smile on his face when she fell? Did he push her? She knew the answers were there, but did she really want to face the truth?

"Please, cam, don't do this to us…to me," she whispered just before sleep over took her and the dreams grew more vivid.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Antropodes hated what he did, but there was no choice for him in this matter. The Regala was a creature who wanted and expected obedience and would follow through on its threats. If he disobeyed he would find out exactly what it was like to be on the receiving end of the Regala's anger. He turned away from the chamber and walked out of the building and leaned against the wall as a shudder raced down his spine.

"You did what had to be done, Antropodes," Lorapadose said when he joined the physician and watched the others disperse to their homes.

"Did I? What did Celestra do that was so wrong?"

"She was trying to kill the Regala," Lorapadose snapped.

"Really…I think she was trying to save Mitchell."

"Somehow I doubt that very much and I don't think you really believe that. Celestra has only one thing on her mind…what's best for Celestra. She didn't like it when the Regala chose not to have her as a host and that's when she decided no one would take her place. Do you realize what that would have meant for our people?"

"Of course I do…and I'm beginning to wonder if that would be so bad," Antropodes spat.

"We've been through this already, My Friend, and as much as we'd love to have the best of both worlds there really isn't any choice here. I don't think any of us would go back to digging in the dirt with our bare hands in order to find food and shelter…"

"Why not…at least we did it honestly," Antropodes told him.

"The Regala have been good to us and all they ask is that we allow them to live for one cycle…"

"One cycle for them is a lifetime for us, Lorapadose. We…or should I say whoever the lucky host is will spend the rest of his or her life trapped inside a body and mind they no longer control. I never liked it when our own people volunteered to become hosts…but now…now we're kidnapping victims like Mitchell and forcing them to give up their lives. Don't you see how wrong that is?"

"I know it's wrong, but what choice do we have?"

"We can choose to go back to the old ways."

"It's too late for Mitchell, Antropodes…too late for us to change what has happened. If you insist on this course you're going to wind up like Celestra and I'd hate to see that happen to you," Lorapadose told him.

"I don't plan on doing anything stupid, Lorapadose, I'm not hero material…not like Mitchell," Antropodes said and hurried away.

"He could be trouble," the Regala said from the doorway where he'd heard most of the conversation.

"He knows his place, Regala," Lorapadose assured him. "He's always questioned our way, but has never done anything to stop it and I doubt he ever will."

"I hope you are right, Lorapadose, because you and your people would not like the consequences if you are wrong," the Regala said. "It is almost time for Mitchell to check in with his people."

"They are going to expect an answer," Lorapadose told him.

"Perhaps it is time to turn over the ZPMs…"

"Perhaps, but that would mean they'd want Mitchell to return to his home."

"That is inevitable if I am to bring Vala Mal Doran back with me."

"Will you be able to bring her back?"

"She will come," the Regala said and could feel the human's mind screaming in denial.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Cameron knew the creature could cause pain to erupt in any part of his body at any time and had tried to hold on to the small part of his mind that the Regala could not touch. The threat he'd just heard made it impossible for him to stay silent any longer and he renewed his efforts to clear his mind of the tentacles that threaded their way through his brain. The harder he tried, the more the Regala pressed forward, but he would not give up what was left of his mind. One thing drew him further out of his sanctuary and he silently vowed that Vala Mal Doran would never experience the hell he was trapped in. Somehow he would find a way to stop these people and the Regala.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

General Hank Landry looked at the four people in the room with him and knew they were as anxious to speak to Mitchell as he was. Vala Mal Doran looked as if she belonged in the infirmary, but he knew there'd be no point in arguing with her. Right now they needed to find out how soon Mitchell would be returning home. As if reading his thoughts, the screen came to life, and showed them Mitchell and several Regalions seated at the console.

"Vala…should you be here?" the Regala asked.

"I'm fine, Cam, are you okay? You look tired," Mal Doran offered.

"It has been hard keeping up with negotiations, but I do have some good news. The Regalions have agreed to turn over the last two ZPMs."

"That is good news, Colonel, but what do they want in return?" Landry asked.

"They would like extra supplies such as seeds and grain for planting," the Regala answered. "Their demands are nothing compared to the benefits to earth. I think the IOA is going to be happy with the deal."

"Very well, Colonel," the general said. "Now that the negotiations are over I expect you back here at the earliest opportunity."

"Yes, Sir, I will just iron out the final specs…should take about an hour," the Regala told him.

"I'll expect to see you in one hour, Colonel," Landry told him.

"Yes, Sir," the Regala said, then turned toward the dark haired woman seated next to Teal'c and smiled before speaking. "I am glad you are feeling better, Vala…I have missed you."

"I've missed you too," Mal Doran said and felt some of her fears slipping away. She watched as the screen went blank and listened as the others talked about the new acquisition and what it could mean for Earth and the Atlantis mission. Two fully functional ZPMs would go a long way toward powering the gates and keep Atlantis fully powered for loner than they thought possible, and hopefully they'd be able to find more.

"Vala, you should go back to the infirmary," Carter suggested.

"I'm okay, Sam, or I will be when Cam gets back," Mal Doran told her, and realized they were alone.

"You know Carolyn is going to order him straight to the infirmary as soon as he comes through the gate…you being there might make it easier on both of them," Carter advised.

"Why does he need to go to the infirmary?" Vala asked.

Carter knew what to expect when a head injury was involved and the other woman was showing classis signs of a concussion including confusion and some memory loss. There were times when she seemed to know everything that had happened or was happening, while at other times, like this one, she seemed to forget what they'd explained during the last meeting. "Carolyn wants to make sure he's okay," she finally answered.

"He's not himself," Mal Doran said softly.

"No, he's not, but there's nothing we can do until he's back here and Carolyn can run some tests on him," Carter told her. "Come on…I'll walk you back to the infirmary."

"Thanks, Sam," Mal Doran said, and realized she really didn't feel on top of her game right now. They slowly made their way back to the infirmary and found Carolyn Lam waiting with folded arms.

"Just once I'd like to have a patient who doesn't contest my orders," Lam said and motioned for one of the nurses to help the patient back to bed.

"Carolyn, I thought you should know that Cam should be back in about an hour. He's successfully completed his mission," Carter explained.

"Good, now if I can only get his butt down here before he has a chance to escape," Lam told her and made her way into her office. She knew from experience she'd need to make it an order and began making arrangements for the tests she wanted to perform on Cameron Mitchell.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Mitchell was ecstatic with the news that he'd be returning to Stargate Command and prayed Carolyn Lam would do every test she could to discover the creature invading his insides. He knew the Regala could camouflage itself and was virtually undetectable, but there had to be something…someway he could warn the others. Vala would not become a host for the Regala, of that he would make damn sure.

Mitchell could still feel the creature fighting to get to the hidden recess of his mind, and relaxed in order to keep it out. He was beginning to realize the Regala enjoyed it when he fought against its intrusion. The pain intensified in duration when he was fighting, and it was only when he stopped that he could breathe past the agony the creature caused. He could see and he could think and some how he would find a way to communicate with his friends.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

"Are you sure it's safe for you to return to earth?" Lorapadose asked.

"Of course…even with their tests I am undetectable. Colonel Mitchell is simply finished with his mission and must submit to the tests Dr. Lam has ordered. Blood work and scans will do nothing, but sow them Mitchell is running a slightly elevated temperature," the Regala answered.

"You need to be careful about your meals and make sure no one sees Mitchell eating," Lorapadose explained.

"I will be careful…Mitchell has his own quarters and that allows for some privacy," the Regala assured him, watching as several males brought the ZPMs and placed them on a trolley. He checked his pack, making sure he had plenty of the supplies he'd need in case it took longer than expected to come back with Vala Mal Doran. "See that no one interferes with the egg chamber while I am gone."

"I will see to it personally," the Regalion vowed and moved aside.

The Regala took control of the trolley and pushed it toward the stargate and soon stepped out into the gateroom where he was met by several soldiers, General Hank Landry, and most of his team.

"Welcome back, Colonel," Landry said as the soldiers took control of the ZPMs. "Good work…now I believe your presence is needed in the infirmary."

"The infirmary, Sir?"

"That's right…and Colonel, next tie you go out on a mission without telling me that the CMO was planning on a series of tests I'll nail your ass to the wall. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," the Regala said, nodding to the others before hurrying out of the room.

"Teal'c, follow him and make sure he doesn't make any detours," Landry ordered.

"As you wish, General," Teal'c said and strode after the other man.

"I don't know who I feel sorry for…Mitchell…Teal'c…or Dr. Lam," Jackson observed, chuckling softly and hoping they would finally get some answers where Cameron Mitchell was concerned.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Downtime-15

Cameron Mitchell could feel the change in the Regala, and hoped the creature's presence would soon be discovered. He knew Lam had several scans she could run and prayed the Regala would show up on at least one of them. He remembered Lorapadose saying the creature was invisible to any kind of scans, but the Regalion male had no idea how far ahead Lam's technology was compared to theirs.

Mitchell hated being a passenger in his own body, but that was essentially what he was right now. The Regala controlled every part of him, except for the small hidden recess where he was able to hide from the creature's wrath. It was so damn frustrating…but until someone discovered the hell he was living in there wasn't a damn thing he could do to help himself_. 'Please, let the scans work,'_ became a silent mantra of hope for Cameron Mitchell.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Carolyn Lam looked up from her paperwork as Colonel Cameron Mitchell appeared in her office doorway. She closed the file on her desk and stood up. "Welcome back, Colonel."

"Thank you, Dr. Lam," the Regala said, a hint of a smile adorning Mitchell's face.

"I hope you don't have any plans for the next 48 hours, Colonel, because I have you down for a battery of tests and exams," Lam warned.

"So I heard…can I see Vala first?" Mitchell asked.

"For a few minutes while I get your room ready," the physician told him.

"My room?"

"That's right…for the next 48 hours you'll be a guest here," Lam said, cocking her head before finishing. "I figure you're damn good at quick escapes and this way you'll be under the watchful eyes of my staff. Vala will be happy to see you…she's in the same room as before."

"Is she okay?"

"She's much better and will be released today," Lam explained with a smile. "Although now that you're here I doubt very much that she'll leave of her own accord."

The Regala stood in the doorway and stared at the woman in the bed. There was no doubt that she would make a perfect host for his mate and the creature began making plans to bring her to its home world. He could hear Lam speaking to one of the nurses, but did not let her words interfere with its thoughts as it moved to the bed and reached out to touch the sleeping female. "You will make the perfect vessel for my mate," the Regala whispered and watched the eyelids slowly flutter and finally open.

"Cam…when did you get back?" Mal Doran asked, sitting up a little too fast and soon found herself wrapped in the protective embrace of his strong arms, yet there was something not quite right about his touch.

"I got back about half an hour ago, Vala," the Regala told her, easing her back down and sitting on the edge of the bed. "I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Cam," she whispered and reached out to touch his cheek. "You feel warm…are you okay?"

"I am fine…I guess being close to the woman I love always makes me a little warm," the Regala said.

"A little?" Mal Doran pouted.

"If I get any hotter we will have to lock the doors to keep every one out," the creature stated softly. "Listen, Vala, I am stuck here for tests for the next 48 hours, but once Dr. Lam releases me I would like to spend some time alone with you."

"I'd like that too," the woman assured him, somewhat surprised when he leaned down and kissed her. His lips were warm, but the touch against her own sent a shiver of cold through her body until he released his hold on her.

"Are you okay, Vala?"

"I'm fine, Cam, just blame it on the lingering effects of the concussion."

"Maybe you should stay here?"

"No, I'm okay. I just need to remember not to move too fast," Mal Doran told him, relieved when he no longer held her hand. There was something cold about him, but she couldn't quite figure out what was making her feel as if she didn't know Cameron Mitchell as well as she thought she did.

"Colonel, Dr. Lam is ready for you," Julie Parsons said from the open doorway.

"I will be right there," the Regala told her and turned back to the woman on the bed. "I will see you later, Vala."

"Sure, Cam, but I am under orders to return to my quarters and rest once I'm released," Mal Doran offered.

"You better do as Dr. Lam orders or we could both be in trouble," the creature said and stood up. He smiled at the woman before following the nurse to another room where Carolyn Lam was waiting.

"All right, Colonel, I want you changed into these before we get a set of vitals and set up an IV," Lam explained.

"Why would I need an IV?" the Regala asked curiously.

"Well, some scans require the injection of a dye that helps show your internal organs more clearly," Lam told him. "Get changed and I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay," the Regala said and waited for the door to close. He changed into the hospital issue pajamas and sat on the edge of the bed, checking to make sure his food supply was still intact and hidden inside his clothing. There was a bag provided and after removing his food supply he folded his clothing and placed it in the bag. He took the small pellets and a roll of tape and made his way into the bathroom where he taped the food items beneath the sink. Relieved that he had taken care of his food supply, the Regala returned to the bed and sat down to wait for Lam's return.

"Are you decent, Colonel?" Lam asked after knocking on the door.

"I am, Dr. Lam," the Regala answered and smiled when she entered with the nurse following behind dragging an IV pole with her.

"All right, Colonel, lie back now and we'll get you set up. First we'll be taking some blood samples and vital signs, and then we'll go for a CT scan," Lam explained as the nurse expertly inserted an IV catheter.

"Sheesh, Dr. Lam, all this because I am a little warm?" the creature asked.

"101.5 is more than a little warm, Colonel, and that means we need to find the cause and treat it," Lam warned. She'd been watching the monitors since hooking up the leads and frowned at several read outs that were out of the normal range. "Colonel, did you come in contact with anything out of the ordinary on Regala?"

"Nothing, Dr. Lam," the Regala answered.

"There's something going on with you, Colonel, and we need to find out exactly what it is…"

"I assure you the Regalions did nothing out of the ordinary. I ate the same foods they ate and slept in the same type of beds," the creature told her.

"Then we need to check into other missions until we find out what's causing the heightened temperature," Lam said.

"If it is from an away mission why is no one else showing signs?"

"That's something else we need to find out," the physician said as the nurse took several vials of blood and taped the IV in place.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Cameron could hear everything they were saying and felt hope flair once again as Carolyn Lam told the Regala what she was planning to do. The dye just might be the one thing that would allow the creature to show up on one of the scans. God, he hoped so because if this went on much longer he was going to go totally irrevocably insane. He sensed the tremor in the Regala's hold on him and wondered if the parasite understood the danger it had placed itself in. _'Come on, Carolyn, put us through the works…find the little bastard and help me get rid of it,'_ he thought, but the creature regained control and he could feel the thing drawing on his will to survive.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Carolyn Lam was frustrated as she looked over the results of the blood work on Colonel Cameron Mitchell. There was nothing that could explain where the fever was coming from and absolutely no sign of anything invading his neurological system. The CT scan showed nothing out of the ordinary and for all intents and purposes the Colonel was in great physical shape. She'd scheduled him for a complete MRI first thing in the morning, but something told her she'd find no answers there either. Lam looked up as footsteps reached her ears and her father entered the office.

"Carolyn, did you find anything?"

"Not a thing, Dad, and normally I'd be happy with that, but there's still no explanation as to why he's running a fever," Lam explained.

"Is it dangerous?"

"An unexplained fever is signs that something is wrong somewhere," the physician answered. "I've run several blood tests and nothing's shown up in them or in the CT scan."

"What about the MRI?" Landry asked.

"I've scheduled him for that first thing in the morning, but something tells me I'm not going to find any answers there either."

"Is he okay for off world missions?"

"I don't know and that's part of the problem here," Lam explained, standing and pacing across the floor. "He's in perfect physical shape and is showing no outward signs that anything is wrong…"

"Excuse me, Dr. Lam," Julie Parsons called from the open doorway.

"What is it, Julie?" Lam asked.

"Colonel Mitchell is complaining about being cold and is asking for extra blankets," Parsons answered.

"It's not cold in here, Julie, and extra blankets could very well drive his temperature even higher," the physician explained.

"I told him that, but he's insistent that he's too cold," the nurse told her.

"I'll be right back," Lam told her father and made her way toward Mitchell's room. "Colonel, Julie tells me you're cold."

"I am…all I need is a blanket," the Regala said.

"I'm sure I don't have to explain why I'm not giving you any more blankets," Lam told him. "You're running a temperature and we need to keep it from getting any higher. Now, it's getting late and I'm going to have Julie give you something to help you sleep."

"I'd sleep better in my own quarters," Mitchell said.

"That's not going to happen tonight, Colonel," Landry said from behind Lam. "You'll stay put until Dr. Lam gives you the all clear and that, Son, is an order."

"Yes, Sir," the Regala answered, fighting to keep the anger from showing. It had managed to get to it's food supply twice since the tests began, but it could feel whatever drug they'd put in the IV dulling its senses.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Cameron felt the changes and grasped onto the hope that the creature would release its hold on him, but it was not to be. The drug injected into the IV rushed through his veins, but had no effect on the Regala. The parasite simply retracted its talons from several organs and allowed the sedative to work its way through his body. The creature seemed to ease back from seeking entrance to the hidden recess and Cameron felt a hint of control return. He stared at Carolyn Lam and worked to form the words and push them past his throat, but there seemed to be a fog enshrouding every part of his body and making it impossible for him to think clearly.

"Pl…plea…"

"Colonel, just let go and rest," Lam ordered as a hand reached out and latched onto her arm. "It's okay…the sedative will help you rest and hopefully you won't feel so cold…"

"Re…gala…pl…please…" Mitchell could feel the drug working its magic as his eyelids grew heavy and sleep beckoned to him. For the first time he realized he truly had control, but the Regala was still there and it would not allow him to speak clearly. Pain washed over him and he silently cried out for help that was not there. He sank into the darkness and prayed Carolyn Lam would find some miracle that would show the creature gestating inside him.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Colonel, Dr. Lam is ready for you," Donna O'Brien said, knocking softly on the bathroom door.

"I'll be right out," the Regala answered and reached for the glass that held the dissolved pellet. The thick sludge would burn going down Mitchell's throat, but it was a necessity for its survival. It could feel Mitchell's fear and allowed the human a moment to really understand how in control it was before downing the sludge and rinsing the glass until it was clean.

"Colonel…"

"Right here," the Regala told the pretty young woman when it opened the door and stepped out.

"Dr. Lam is waiting for you now," O'Brien explained and motioned to the wheelchair. She waited for him to sit down and then hung a bag of IV solution on the hook attached to the chair.

The Regala knew it was safe as long as it retained control of Mitchell's mind during the tests. It also found that it enjoyed allowing the human a little freedom, but slamming back in control before Mitchell could tell anyone what was happening to him. The creature remained silent until they reached the MRI room and the nurse pushed open the door and wheeled him inside.

"All right, Colonel, I want you to lie down on the bed and relax," Lam explained and watched Mitchell maneuver himself onto the narrow bed where the nurse covered him with a thin sheet.

"Damn, Dr. Lam, it is cold here," the Regala complained.

"This time I'll have to agree with you," the physician said, smiling sympathetically as the nurse injected the remainder of the dye. "Now just relax and we'll be finished before you know it."

"Sure," the creature said and closed its eyes. Lam had explained that it would take approximately an hour. During that time it was going to have a little fun with its human host. Colonel Cameron Mitchell was about to find out just how much control the Regala had over his very existence.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Downtime-16

Mitchell could feel the creature pressing into his mind, forcing its way deeper and deeper into his subconscious. Every part of his body felt as if it was on fire and he tried to breath past the sickening pain. '_God,_' he thought, fighting to stay clear of its intimate invasion, but unable to keep it away. Cam had never felt so devastatingly helpless in his life, but there was no way in hell he would allow the Regala to take the last piece of his mind, the piece that gave him a sense of individuality.

Cam screamed as the talons bit deep into his body, but no sound escaped his throat as the Regala continued to indulge in its twisted need to cause pain. He tried to shield himself from the creatures agonizing penetration, but the thing had an insane need of how to make him suffer.

Mitchell could hear the noises made by MRI, and tried to concentrate on those, but the harder he tried, the more the creature pressed forward. _'God, please let this work,'_ he thought, hoping and praying the creature showed up, yet finding it hard to latch onto even the miniscule hope this brought.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

The Regala could feel its host's fears, but what it latched onto was Mitchell's defeat. He could sense the human weakening with every touch that reverberated through his mind and body. The small recess Mitchell kept away from him was of little concern to him, but it meant complete and utter defeat and that was something the Regala craved from its victim. It fed on the fears created by its invasion and would continue to do so long after Colonel Cameron Mitchell finally admitted defeat.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Carolyn Lam smiled at her patient as she stepped into the room and found the nurse helping him sit up. It would take a day or so to get all the results back, and she knew there was no way, short of making it a direct order from General Landry, that she could keep him in the infirmary.

"Hi, Dr. Lam, so can I get out of here?" the Regala asked.

"Not so fast, Colonel," Lam answered. "It'll take time to get the results back."

"How long?"

"I should have some answers by this afternoon," the physician answered.

"If it is all right I would like to return to my quarters while I wait," the creature said, anxious to get away from prying eyes.

"If I agree to it I want your word that you'll take it easy and rest. I have no idea what's causing the elevated temperature," Lam explained.

"I thought that is what I have been doing," the Regala said, forcing a smile to Mitchell's face.

"Yes, but that's because you didn't have a choice," Lam said. "Carol will remove the IV and you can get dressed. I want you back here this afternoon to go over the results."

"Yes, Dr. Lam," the Regala agreed. It sat on the table until the IV was removed, then quickly made its way back to its room. It didn't take long to get dressed and it bypassed Lam's office and checked the room where Vala Mal Doran had been the day before, but it was empty.

"I discharged her this morning," Lam said, leaning against the wall with her arms folded. "She probably joined the others for breakfast and it might be a good idea for you to get something to eat. You've dropped five pounds since your last physical."

"I am kind of hungry," the Regala lied and quickly made its way out of the infirmary. It bypassed the corridor leading to his quarters and made his way toward the mess hall, relieved to see Vala Mal Doran sitting alone at a table near the back. It moved to join her and smiled when it took the seat opposite the woman and waited for her to look up. "Mind if I join you?"

"Cam, what are you doing here? Does Dr. Lam know?"

"She does…she released me for a while, but I have to report back this afternoon for the results of the scan. I just wish she would not worry so much," the Regala told her.

"She wouldn't be so good at her job if she didn't worry about her patients, Cam," Mal Doran said, studying Mitchell's face as she tried to figure out exactly what seemed off with him. His speech was wrong and he seemed to be constantly running a fever, and due to the nature of their jobs, those two items alone were raising red flags. "How do you feel?"

"I feel great and that is why I wanted to see you," the Regala told her, reaching across the table and taking her hand in his. "I keep thinking we need some time alone and I was wondering if you would be interested in checking out some natural history?"

"Since when are you interested in Earth history?"

"Not Earth history…Regala history. The planet has so many things to see and I am hoping to take some time to visit again on a personal level," the creature told her.

"You'd have to clear gate travel through General Hammond," Mal Doran told him.

"I know, but if he refuses what would you say to a little stealth mission with me?"

"I'm all for stealth, Cam, but you could lose your job…"

"Then I will find another one," the Regala told her.

"You want to return to Regala that badly?"

"I know it is not like me, but there is something about the world and the people. You just have to see them for who they really are, Vala. I mean they did give us the ZPMs for practically nothing."

"Cam, are you sure you're okay?" Vala asked, noting the way his eyes seemed to shift focus.

"I am fine, Vala," the creature assured her, but inside it fought a battle with Cameron Mitchell, one that had started the minute it asked Vala to accompany it to Regala.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Cam knew the instant the Regala had spoken that he had to fight…had to find some way of letting Vala know that she was not speaking to him. He fought, ignoring the blinding pain as the creature used it's talons to work at raw, jagged nerve endings that set his mind on fire. He didn't give a damn what it did to him, but he could not allow it to take Vala back to Regala. He knew he was exposing himself to more pain, but he had to protect her no matter what the cost to himself. He could hear Vala's voice and let it soothe his nerves and for an instant he felt the creature's hold loosen. He fought through it, slowly gaining ground as he realized the danger to Vala was very clear…very real.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

"Vala, I have to go, but I will talk to you after Dr. Lam clears me this afternoon," the creature told her and stood up.

"You just got here," Vala observed.

"I know, but I promised Dr. Lam I would go to my quarters and rest…"

"I could go with you if you like?"

"I would like nothing more, but I doubt I would get much rest," the Regala told her, gently kissing her hand before leaving her to watch him go. By the time the creature reached Mitchell's quarters, it knew Mitchell was stronger than it thought and renewed its efforts to take control. It used the talons to cause pain, forcing its host to relinquish what little ground he'd gained.

The Regala had never before been tested, and even though it had never before inhabited another creature, it knew instinctively that Mitchell was stronger than any of its kind had faced before. It would not…could not allow the human any chance to get through to his friends. It moved quickly, ignoring the pain it caused as it mixed the black sludge that would give back the strength it had used to regain control. It drank, relishing in the burning trail as it slid down Mitchell's stomach, and smiling as he felt the human's sickening disgust.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Mitchell knew he'd lost the battle, but for him, the war had just begun and he'd found the strength to push against the Regala's presence. There was no way in hell he would allow the creature to take Vala back to Regala, even if it meant doing something that would get him in trouble with Landry. Somehow he would break through and get a message to someone. He tried to fight, but as the sickeningly thick, noxious sludge slid down his throat, his body shook with the effort to rid his stomach of the substance. His throat closed over and he found it hard to draw air into his lungs, but he continued to fight the creature until the darkness enshrouded his mind and he sank into the welcoming bliss of unconsciousness.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

The Regala could feel the fight leave Mitchell and felt the release as the man lost consciousness. There were so many facets to this human, and it knew there would always be a fight to maintain control, but that was something it would welcome. It thrived on the pain and fear it instilled in its host and would continue to do so for as long as he inhabited Mitchell's body and mind. It lifted its head and caught sight of itself in the mirror and let the darkness flood its eyes before sitting on the edge of the bed and smiling at the thought of returning home with a host for its mate.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Vala looked up as Daniel Jackson entered the mess hall and moved to join her. She'd eaten very little and had mulled over what Mitchell had asked of her and knew she had to talk to someone about it. Cam wasn't in trouble yet, but if he tried to use the gate without permission he'd be in deep trouble. "Daniel," Vala called and waited for the archeologist to join her.

"You look better, Vala," Jackson told her.

"Thank you…although some girls might think that was an insult as in better than what?"

"That's not what I meant…"

"I know…I just couldn't resist," Mal Doran told him, then grew serious. "Daniel, it is impossible to go through the gate without clearance isn't it?"

"Yes it is…were you planning on making an off world trip without clearing it through proper channels?"

"No, it's just something Cam suggested," Vala answered.

"Cam's planning an off world mission?" Jackson asked incredulously.

"He asked me if I'd accompany him on a trip back to Regala," Mal Doran answered.

"Okay, there's definitely something wrong with him," the archeologist observed, rubbing the bridge of his nose and fixing his glasses. "We should speak with General Hammond and maybe he…"

"No, Daniel, not yet…I want to see just how far Cam is planning on taking this."

"Vala, if he tries to go off world he could lose his…"

"It won't get that far, Daniel, because he's hoping I'll go with him," Mal Doran explained.

"Wait a minute…Mitchell wants you to return to Regala with him?"

"He does…"

"What for…I mean he was able to get the ZPMs, but form what I saw of the village there isn't much there," Jackson told her.

"Believe me I didn't see anything worthwhile either and you know I have an eye for special, hard to find items."

"You do?" Jackson quipped, a hint of a teasing smile on his face. "Seriously, Vala, if Mitchell tries something like that he will get more than a reprimand."

"I know, Daniel, but something's wrong with him and this may be the only way of finding out what it is," Mal Doran told him.

"You could be right, but…"

"I know…we need to talk to General Landry, but not until we're sure we're onto something," Vala said, rubbing at her temples as the headache grew worse.

"You should be resting," Jackson told her and helped her stand. He walked her to her quarters and hoped she was right about speaking to Landry because Mitchell could very well lose everything if he continued as he was.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Carolyn Lam looked up from the papers strewn across her desk as a light knock sounded on her door. She'd been expecting Colonel Mitchell and wasn't surprised to see him standing in the doorway.

"Reporting as per your orders, Dr. Lam," the Regala told her.

"Come in, Colonel," Lam said, frowning as she looked at him closely. He seemed fine, yet there was a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead and a hint of red in his cheeks. "I've just been going over your test results…"

"Don't tell me I failed?" the creature asked with a grin.

"Actually everything comes back normal except your temperature. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong…"

"Then I can go back to work?"

"Not so fast. Look, Colonel, there has to be some explanation for the fever. It's not dangerous right now, but it signals that there's a problem somewhere and until I find out I can't give the all clear for you to travel off world," Lam said.

"Come on, Dr. Lam, you have run your tests and your scans and nothing has shown up. I can do my job and report back to you if things get worse, but right now I am going stir crazy," the Regala told her.

"Stir crazy, Colonel?" Lam asked speculatively. "I hardly think you'd go stir crazy because you have a couple of days off."

"I like to keep busy…hate sitting around and with my thumb up my…you get the picture…"

"I certainly do, Colonel, but I'm not going to clear you until I'm sure there's nothing serious going on," Lam told him.

"Damn it, Dr. Lam…"

"Excuse me, Colonel, but getting mad is not going to change my mind. As CMO I can and will make it an order and I'll make damn sure General Landry gets a full report," Lam told him.

"Hell…shit…sorry, Dr. Lam, I know you are just doing your job…"

"Yes, I am and I'll continue to do what I think is right," Lam said. "I want to run a series of daily blood tests and hopefully whatever is wrong will show up in them."

"What if nothing shows up? Can I go back on duty?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Lam answered. "I want you to report to me every morning before you eat or drink anything."

"All right," the creature said and left the office. It's anger grew as it strode toward Mitchell's quarters and it began making plans to escape stargate command and get back to Regala with the host for its mate.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Downtime-17

Vala wasn't sure what woke her, but she sat up and looked around her darkened quarters, searching the shadows, but seeing nothing out of the ordinary. She frowned and waited for the sound to come again and realized it was a light tapping at her door. Vala stood up and grabbed her robe before opening the door, surprised to find Cameron Mitchell standing there.

"Can I come in?" the Regala asked softly.

"Sure…are you okay?" Mal Doran asked when he stepped through the door and she closed it behind her. 

"Not really, Vala, look I need a favor from you," the creature said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"You know I'd do anything for you, Cam."

"I know, but what I am about to say goes against everything I normally do," the Regala told her, and took her hands in his before staring into her eyes.

"What is it, Cam?" 

"I'm leaving the SGC, Vala…"

"You're what?" 

'_Don't listen to it, Vala,'_ Mitchell thought, fighting to regain even a small amount of control, but failing as the creature renewed its hold and sent tendrils of pain through his mind. _'God, please don't let it get to her!'_ he silently screamed. 

"I need to do this…for me…for us, Vala. I am tired of traveling from world to world and ending up on the wrong side of some alien version of a P90," the creature said. "I want us to have a future together…one that does not involve stomping on some alien bug…and having the IOA interfering in everything we do is driving me crazy." 

"Have you talked to General Landry about this?"

"No, you are the first person I have spoken to. I figured it was best to come clean with you first and then tender my resignation, but I would prefer to just leave and send them my resignation after I…after we have settled on a world…"

"You'd leave Earth for good?"

"If it means being with you and spending the rest of our lives making each other happy I would go anywhere you wanted," the Regala told her. 

"Cam, this isn't like you…"

"Yes, it is, Vala, it is me and I have been thinking about this for a long time. My trip to Regala showed me I had my priorities wrong. They live such a simple life and ask nothing in return. That is what I want for us," the creature spoke softly and continued to hold the woman's gaze as she spoke.

"I'd go anywhere with you, Cam, but somehow I can't see you living a simple life no matter what world we were on. You're a man of action and nothing will change that," Mal Doran told him.

"You are wrong, Vala, I have changed, and it feels right to be thinking about us instead of wondering what fate awaits us on some Godforsaken planet with three suns that burn the moisture from the ground and…"

"Cam, I'll go anywhere with you…"

"Oh, God, Vala, I am so glad to hear you say that because without you life would be boring…"

Mitchell could only listen as the Regala used his voice to say the things Vala needed to hear. How could he get through to her and show her that it wasn't him speaking? God only knew how much he wanted her, but not if it meant seeing her a captive in her mind the way he was in his. He had to stop the creature from taking Vala to Regala…no matter what it took. There were things he could do, but he would have to find some way of keeping his plans from the creature. Maybe, just maybe he could find a way to alert the base without the Regala's knowledge, but right now it seemed as if the darkness inside him was insurmountable. He could hear Vala speaking and wondered if that little hitch he heard in her voice was evidence that she wasn't buying everything that escaped his mouth. He tried to shift his focus and found the creature's control was not as strong as usual, probably because it was concentrating on Vala and its plans for her. Perhaps this was exactly what he needed and he could get a message through to someone before the creature succeeded in leaving the SGC…with Vala. 

"Cam, why are you in such a hurry to leave?" 

"I am tired, Vala," the Regala said, standing and pacing the room before returning to sit beside her, wondering why she was frowning at him. "What's wrong?"

"Why did you do that?" 

"Do what?" the creature asked and looked around.

"You flicked the light on and off," Vala answered, watching Mitchell closely. 

"I did? Guess it is just habit…look, Vala, the sooner we do this the better for both of us. We will be able to live our lives without worrying about what is waiting for us on the next planet. I want to settle down and Regala feels like the right place to do that. I want you with me…sharing everything that makes life important."

"When do you want to leave?"

"Tonight…I want to leave before anyone gets any more ideas about what I should or should not do. I need to do this, Vala…for my own sanity…"

"You are throwing away your career," Mal Doran told him.

"I do not care about my career…I care only about you and the chance to have a real life. The Regalions are willing to accept us and allow us to live with them and learn the way of the Regala…"

"Of the what?" Mal Doran asked curiously.

"The Regala….you will understand when you see it and you will know why it is necessary to embrace the Regalion beliefs."

"I don't know, Cam…it sounds to me like you're worshipping them."

"Maybe I am or maybe I know exactly what they are, Vala, and I need your help…" the creature spoke softly and turned away as it realized Mitchell was fighting to regain control. "I have to go…tonight and I want you to come with me…"

'_God, Vala, don't listen to it…I don't want you to have one of these creatures inside you! I won't let that happen…I promise…'_

Something was wrong and Vala knew there was no way Cameron Mitchell would make this kind of decision unless he was under the influence of a foreign entity of some kind. In spite of the softly spoken words she saw something in his eyes that made her blood run cold. How could she convince him to stay and speak with Landry or Lam or Carter? There had to be a way.

"Please, Vala, for both our sakes come with me and we will spend the rest of our lives together," the Regala said, dividing its attention between the woman and the man whose mind it controlled. Mitchell was fighting; fighting hard and seemed to be gaining ground now that it sensed Vala was in danger. The creature closed its eyes and tried to reach deeper into Mitchell's mind, probing with talons that could surgically dissect the man's mind leaving him with no way of reaching out to anyone. 

"Cam," Vala said and touched the man's arm until he turned toward her and opened his eyes. "I want to go with you, but you need to speak with General Landry…"

"No, I don't…I am leaving tonight, Vala…with or without you, but I hope and pray you will come with me," the creature told her. 

'_Tell it no, Vala…please God make her say no,'_ Mitchell thought as he saw the uncertainty in the woman's eyes. 

"Cam…"

"Vala, please…I need you…I love you," the Regala said pulled her into a tight embrace. "Just think about spending the rest of our lives in each others arms…nothing to stop us…"

"Except your desertion," Mal Doran said softly, tears in her eyes as she lifted her head from his chest. "You'd never be able to return, Cam…are you sure that's something you can live with?"

"As long as you are at my side I can do anything," the creature told her. 

"I'll go with you, but…"

'_No…God, No, Vala…please, don't do this! Don't go with it…you can't,'_ Mitchell thought and fought with everything he had left. He felt the talons loosening, but the pain made it impossible for him to think. He tried to speak, tried to warn her, but didn't think he said anything as the creature renewed its efforts and the talons sank deeper. 

"Cam, are you all right?"

"I am fine, Vala, just have a bit of a headache," the Regala answered. 

"Cam, how do we get past security?"

"We are allowed in the gateroom and once there it is a simple matter of making them understand that we are leaving, but I will use force if I have to," the creature told her.

"You'd use force?" Vala asked incredulously. 

"I would, Vala, because I have had enough of taking orders and watching the people I care about get hurt. We need to leave before the shift change." The Regala took her by the arm and led her from the room. 

Vala couldn't help but notice the way his hand moved to his side and realized he was carrying a weapon. It brought home the fact that something was really wrong with Cameron Mitchell and that he wasn't thinking clearly. She didn't want to see anyone get hurt, but somehow she had to stop him from throwing away everything he'd worked so hard to accomplish. She allowed him to lead her from her chambers and realized something was terribly wrong when Mitchell didn't comment on her attire. 

Mitchell had been in pain before, but nothing compared to the agony twisting through his gut at the thought of what would happen to Vala when they reached the Regalion planet. There had to be something…some way he could stop this creature, but how did one stop something when there was no communication and the thing had control of every part of his body. Cam thought long and hard until something Vala said became clear in his mind. The flicking of the light had been something he'd been concentrating on and the Regala seemed not to have noticed. Perhaps the creature sometimes lost some control when he fought and if that was the case then maybe he could do it again. 

Mitchell concentrated on moving his arm and was surprised when he raised it to his cheek while the Regala continued to speak to Vala. He saw her frown and realized she knew something was wrong. They reached the gateroom and he knew he had to act fast as the guard nodded in greeting. 

"Colonel…" the man's words were cut short as Mitchell decked him. The guard hit the wall and went down and remained still. 

The Regala immediately regained control, but Mitchell's actions had thrown a wrench into its plans as Vala stared at it. 

"Cam, what the hell did you do that for?" Mal Doran snapped and found both arms locked at her side.

"We need to leave, Vala!"

"I said I'd go with you…"

"Then let's go," the Regala said and waited for the door to open. It knew Mitchell was fighting him at every step now and vowed to make the man suffer far worse than anything he'd ever done before. It reached under its jacket and pulled out the gun it placed there.

"Cam, do you really think that's necessary?" 

"It might be," the creature told her, turning when the sound of running footsteps reached its ears, but continued to hold onto her arm. 

"Cam, you're hurting me," Vala said and struggled to pull away.

"Colonel Mitchell…stand down!" Hank Landry ordered. He'd been watching the whole thing and accompanied the guards to the gateroom as soon as Mitchell struck the man standing beside the door. 

"No, Sir, tell them to get back!" the creature warned, waving the gun around before pointing it directly at Landry. "Look, General, Vala and I have decided it is time we left the SGC…"

"I see…and where would you go?" Landry asked, hoping he could talk the younger man down.

"We want to return to Regala," the creature snapped. 

"Cam, I don't think this is the right way," Mal Doran whispered.

"It is the only way, Vala, you and I are leaving now!" the Regala said and returned its attention to Landry. "Open the door, General, and no one will be hurt!"

"Put the gun down, Colonel," Landry ordered. 

"No, Sir, I will not! Tell them to move back and have them open the damn door!"

"Colonel, you're already facing serious charges so don't make it any worse than it already is!" Landry warned.

"Please, General, there's something wrong with him," Mal Doran told them and felt the hand tighten on her arm. "Cam, you're hurting me!"

"You need to come with me, Vala…"

"I will, but first we need to straighten up this mess so we don't have to look over our shoulders. Please, Cam, don't do anything stupid…not now when it's a simple matter to resign and we can leave together…"

"Vala, time is running out and we must leave before it is too late," the creature told her, making sure it kept the gun aimed at Landry. 

"Too late for what?" Mal Doran asked, noting that Carter, Teal'c, and Jackson had arrived. 

"Too late for us," the Regala told her; unaware that she'd twisted her body slightly.

Vala knew she had to act fast. Cameron Mitchell was not himself, evidenced by the way he continued to hold his weapon on his commanding officer. Something had happened to him on Regala and until they found out what it was he could not be trusted. She lifted her foot and brought it down on his with enough force to hurt, but hopefully not break bones. She pulled away and allowed the others to move in and wrestle the gun from Mitchell's hand. She gasped when Teal'c and another. 

"Damn you! Let me go!"

"Colonel, stand down now before you make things worse!" Landry ordered. 

"I…"

"Cam, don't," Mal Doran warned. 

"Colonel, you are confined to your quarters!" Landry warned. 

"Take it, Cam," Carter warned, seeing the anger in Landry's eyes. She knew something had happened to cause Mitchell to act this way and now it was time to find out what it was. 

"Colonel, you've been under a lot of stress since dealing with the Regalions and I'm not ready to press charges, but I'm not willing to let this go. I think you need to take some downtime and figure out what the hell is wrong with you!" Landry ordered.

'_I know what's wrong with me, General…God help me, but I can't stop what's happening…it won't let me!' _Mitchell thought and felt the creature fighting him once more. Perhaps it finally understood that he was not going to roll over and let it take over his life. 

"I don't need any downtime, General…I need to leave now and Vala is coming with me," the creature said, fighting for control of the mind it had invaded. 

"It doesn't matter what you think you need, Colonel…what matters is what I think you need," Landry said and looked at Teal'c. "Take him to his quarters and make sure he stays put…and remove all weapons!"

Cameron Mitchell had never felt so relieved at being caught and let the sensation wash over him even as the Regala locked onto his mind. Somehow he understood that this was only the beginning and no matter what he did the creature was going to make his life a living hell. 

TBC 


	19. Chapter 19

Title--Downtime

Downtime-18

"Something is wrong," Antropodes snapped, pacing back and forth in front of the large desk. "The Regala should have returned by now."

"Perhaps Mitchell's people discovered the Regala's presence," Lorapadose told him, hoping his words were true, yet knowing in his heart it was impossible to detect the creature once it had taken control of the host's body. He regretted everything he'd done to Cameron Mitchell and wished there was something he could do to help the man.

"You know it is impossible to detect the Regala without the technology we have available," Antropodes stated and walked to the window. Already there were changes to his world, changes that signaled that the creature's cycle could be ending and his world would once again return to the wasteland it had been before the Regala's discovery. That was something he could not allow to happen, but if the cycle was interrupted, then the creatures would cease to exist at this level.

"Mitchell's people are smart….they could have found a way to detect the parasite…"

"Why do you call it a parasite, Lorapadose? These creatures are far beyond our ability to comprehend. Look what they've done for us…"

"What have they done…"

"What is wrong with you, Lorapadose? The Regala should be worshipped for what they have given us. We have everything we could possibly need and our world flourishes…"

"At what cost, My Friend…our souls?"

"I would gladly sell my soul to keep what we have."

"I believe we already have," Lorapadose whispered. "If you're so worried about the Regala why not send someone through the stargate and find out what's happening?"

"You may have something there…perhaps it could be a show of goodwill to Mitchell's people."

"What would you offer them?"

"The chance for trade…and an alliance that could be key to our survival should the Regala decide not to continue with their gifts…"

"Gifts or curses…I've always wondered how the Regala's influence was viewed."

"You have always viewed it as a curse, Lorapadose," Antropodes stated disgustedly. "It seems you would prefer the old ways."

"I would, but I know I am in the minority," the physician told him and rubbed at his temples as a headache began to build. "I have agreed to our people's wishes and will continue to do what is necessary."

"Good, then perhaps you should be the one to check on the Regala," Antropodes suggested.

"Why me?" Lorapadose asked, hiding the hope the other man's words gave him.

"Because you would be able to see if the Regala was having problems and ensure its safe return," Antropodes explained.

"The Regala is strong and it took it's 'food' with it."

"Yes, it did, but what if it's running short? You need to go to Mitchell's world and make sure it's okay…maybe you could convince Mitchell's people that we have more items to trade."

"I'm willing to do this, Antropodes, but there are no guarantees Mitchell's people will agree to letting him return," Lorapadose answered.

"You'll find a way…you have to for all our sakes," Antropodes said. "You will take four others with you and find a way to bring him back."

"Two others…you mean security…"

"Yes, they will know what to do if you're unsuccessful," Antropodes told him, resuming his pacing in front of the desk. "We must bring the Regala home before it is too late."

"When do we leave?"

"I will inform the others of our plan and meet you at the communication chamber," Antropodes told him and hurried from the room.

Lorapadose sat back and thought about the conversation they'd just had and what it could mean to their lives. If he wanted to help Mitchell it would mean having to show his people the parasite gestating inside him. His thoughts turned to the plight of his own people should he bring about the Regala's demise and he fought back the guilt washing through his mind. His people had chosen their path, but Mitchell was an innocent victim who didn't deserve what was being done to him. Somehow he'd find a way to help him even if it meant his people had to return to the old ways.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Cam had no idea how much time had passed since he'd been confined to quarters, but it felt like he'd been a prisoner forever. He could feel the Regala, yet the creature had been quiet since the guards had locked him in. He'd even felt some control over his thoughts and actions, but there was no doubt in his mind that the Regala could and would act if he tried to warn his friends.

Ignoring the queasy sensation as the creature undulated inside him, Cam reached for the door, but sank to his knees as pain slammed through his abdomen. "God!" he ground out through clenched teeth as perspiration beaded on his forehead and nausea churned through his gut. He dropped to the floor and curled into a ball, but nothing eased the pain until a sharp knock and a worried voice seemed to release the painful hold.

"Cam, can I come in?"

'_No, Vala, God no,'_ he thought, but the creature regained control.

"Vala," the Regala said, standing and moving to the door as it opened. It reached out and pulled her into its arms and held her for several long minutes before releasing its hold and sitting on the edge of the bed. It released its hold on Mitchell and allowed its host to actually feel her touch and hear her words.

"Cam, why did you do that?"

"Vala," Mitchell whispered and pulled her close, breathing in the scent of the woman as if it would anchor him to sanity. "I…it wasn't…it isn't…"

"Listen to me, Cam," Mal Doran said and lifted her head to look into his eyes, surprised at the depth of pain she saw there, but unable to understand what was happening. "Something's wrong with you…"

"It's the…" Mitchell tried, but the creature reasserted control and grabbed the woman by the shoulders, shaking her with such ferocity that Cam could only scream for help. He watched as Vala struggled in the creature's grip, and fought for control.

"Let her go, Colonel!"

"She deserves to die for betraying me!" the creature spat.

'_Shoot it!'_ Mitchell silently screamed, horrified when the creature threw Vala against the wall where she lay in a crumpled heap. He tried to get to her, but the guards held his arms and forced him face down on the floor. The creature had relaxed its control and his body trembled with horror at what it had done by his hands. A soft sob escaped as he fought the arms holding him and knew he was lost as Carolyn Landry entered with her med team and quickly took charge of the situation. He could only watch as Vala was placed on a stretcher and rushed from the room. The guards released him and backed out of the room, locking the door behind him and leaving Cameron Mitchell locked in a deadly prison.

The Regala could sense Mitchell's despair and fed off the emotions raging within as it stood and made its way toward the temperature controls. It quickly adjusted the thermostat and moved to the vent, enjoying the heat that washed over him. It was time to show Mitchell just how much it could and would make him suffer. The screams fed him power and it slowly began sucking the life from its host, stopping just short of killing him and relinquishing its hold. The creature knew it could not kill Mitchell without destroying itself, but it could and would enjoy the power it had.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Carolyn Lam was relieved that she'd found nothing serious wrong with Vala Mal Doran. The woman was lucky and although bruised and sore, she would be fine. "All right, Vala, you can go, but do us both a favor and stay away from Mitchell."

"I don't understand what's gotten into him, Carolyn," Mal Doran said and sat on the edge of the bed as Carter, Jackson, and Teal'c joined them.

"Vala, are you all right?" Carter asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Sam," Mal Doran answered.

"What happened?" Jackson asked.

"Cam…we have to help him," Vala told them. "I know we all feel something is wrong with him, but we need to find out what it is before it's too late. I…I feel him slipping away and I'm not willing to let…let him go."

"Easy, Vala, none of us are willing to let him go…but so far nothing's shone up in the tests I've done," Lam explained.

"What if is doesn't show up on conventional tests?" Jackson asked and felt the others watching him as he gripped his lower lip between finger and thumb and paced in front of the bed. "Look, we've all sensed something is wrong since he came back from Regala and I'm beginning to think that's where the answer lies. We need to contact the Regalions and find out whether they know anything about what's happening to Mitchell."

"I don't think they'll be very cooperative," Mal Doran offered.

"Indeed…the Regalions seem like a secretive people," Teal'c told them.

"That may be, but they want to open talks with us," Hank Landry said from the doorway where he'd overheard part of the conversation.

"They do?" Mal Doran asked incredulously.

"They just sent word that they'd like to send a representative to open talks about sealing an alliance," Landry answered and looked at the woman seated on the bed. "Vala, are you okay?"

"I'm bruised, but okay, General," she answered.

"Good, but I don't want you going to see Mitchell on your own…that goes for the rest of you too," the general warned and held up his hands when they showed signs of protest. "Until we know what's going on with Mitchell he's off limits. Carolyn, are there any more tests you can run that might give us some answers?"

"Maybe, but nothing has shown up in the scans or blood work I've done. The only thing that shows up constantly is the elevated temperature and that's a constant no matter where he is," Lam explained.

"I had noticed Cam doesn't like the cold," Carter observed.

"I wonder what would happen if we exposed him to cold?" Lam asked.

"We need to find out, but it will have to wait until after the meeting with the Regalions," Landry told them. "Dr. Jackson, I want you and Colonel Carter to sit in on the meeting."

"Yes, Sir," Carter agreed. "Vala, I'm glad you're all right."

"Thank you, Sam," Mal Doran said and let her mind wander over the events of the last few weeks. She had to find a way to help Cameron, but when she got close he changed, changed into someone she didn't know.

"Vala, I want you to get some rest and if you have any problems get back here," Lam warned.

"I will, Carolyn…thank you," Ma Doran said and smiled as Teal'c extended his hand and helped her down. "Thanks, Big Guy."

"You are welcome," Teal'c said with a nod of his head as he escorted her to her quarters. They walked in silence, thinking about the man who'd saved both their lives on several occasions and hoping there was a way to get him back.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Cam had never felt so helpless in all his life. Even during the worst of times spent in the hospital, not knowing whether he'd ever walk again he'd had hope. Now, facing a creature that could hide its presence, he felt lost and alone. How could he ever face Vala and the others knowing he'd hurt her again. He stood and paced across the floor, feeling the pain in every nerve of his body, and ignoring the need for rest. He thought about the last meeting he had with Landry and the single word that would forever be on his file.

Downtime, that's what they called it, but for him it was a sign that they no longer trusted him to do his job. Maybe they were right, maybe he was a risk to the Stargate program and the teams in general. How many times had he tried to do his job, and wound up seated beside a bed in the infirmary. Sam…Daniel...Teal'c...Vala…God the list went on and on, and he could no longer fight the nightmares that plagued both his dreams and his conscious mind.

Cameron Mitchell stood on the brink of a dark maw that beckoned to him. It seemed as if he was alone in the universe and in some perverse way he knew he deserved the judgment they'd passed on him. The problem was, there were things he had not told anyone, not because he didn't want to, but because the creature gestating inside him overpowered his mind. God, he wanted so badly to tear the thing out, but it would take a lot more than his hands to get rid of it. His hands went to his skull and he cried out as he dropped to his knees and his mind played out the memories of the last few weeks.

"My God, they are right," he thought and turned away from the pain this revelation brought him. He was helpless…he was dying…and Vala would be better off without him.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Title--Downtime

Downtime-19

Lorapadose stepped into the gateroom and was shocked when he saw how well guarded it was. There were several armed soldiers standing at intervals along the walls, hands poised and ready should they be needed.

"Welcome to earth, Dr. Lorapadose," Hank Landry greeted the newcomer and held out his hand before making the introductions. "I'm General Hank Landry. This is Colonel Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and Vala Mal Doran."

"Thank you, General," Lorapadose said and strained his neck as if searching for someone. "I thought Colonel Mitchell would be here."

"Colonel Mitchell is not up to receiving visitors right now," Landry told him.

"Is he ill?" Lorapadose asked. "I'm sorry, I know it is not my business, but I enjoyed talking with Colonel Mitchell when he visited Regala. Is there someplace we can talk in private?"

"Of course," Landry said and led the way to the conference room.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Carolyn Lam nodded to the two guards standing on either side of Cameron Mitchell's quarters. She knew one would step inside with her after what had happened to Vala. She knocked on the door several times, frowning when there was no answer. "Open the door!" she ordered of the guards.

Lam waited impatiently as the guard opened the door and stepped inside. She knew he was checking to make sure Mitchell wasn't 'laying in wait' for some unsuspecting visitor.

"Dr. Lam, you better get in here!" the guard called.

Carolyn hurried in, carrying the kit she'd brought with her and rushed to the guard who was kneeling beside an unconscious Cameron Mitchell. She touched his cheek and realized the low grade fever he'd been running was now dangerously high and she needed to get him to the infirmary. "Call in a medical emergency to Colonel Mitchell's room," she ordered and knew the guard would carry out her order without question. She reached into her kit, grabbed the stethoscope, and listened to his lungs.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

They were seated at the conference table when the call went out for a medical emergency and Vala reacted immediately as her heart beat wildly in her chest. "Excuse me, General…I need to go…"

"Go ahead, Vala," Landry said and turned to the newcomer. "I'm afraid this meeting will have to wait…"

"Please, General, that's why I'm here…I know what's wrong with Colonel Mitchell," Lorapadose explained.

"What's wrong with him?" Carter asked.

"I need to speak with your doctor and let him know what to do before he does something that could kill Colonel Mitchell," Lorapadose snapped, glad he'd ordered his escort to wait outside the room. "Please, General, I'm sorry for what we did and I want to help."

"What did you do to him?" Jackson asked and saw the regret in the man's eyes.

"We put something inside him…a parasite that…"

"You did what?" Landry spat angrily.

"I'm sorry, General, but we didn't have a choice. The Regala are the caretakers of our world and without them we are…"

"What are Regala?" Carter interrupted.

"There's no time to explain…please you have to let me speak with the doctor looking after him. If I'm correct Colonel Mitchell's been running a fever and it's probably gotten higher if he's been fighting the creature. If your doctors try to lower it they will kill the creature…"

"Good…"

"No, General, it's not good because killing the Regala will also kill Colonel Mitchell," Lorapadose explained. "The Regala…look, let me speak with the doctor and I'll gladly explain everything to her."

"Perhaps it is wise to allow him to speak with Dr. Lam," Teal'c suggested.

"Not alone…make sure you stay with him, Teal'c," Landry ordered.

"General, could you send my escorts back through the gate? I am in fear of my life because of what I am about to do," Lorapadose said, his voice shaky as he looked at the people in the room with him.

"I'll see that they leave," Landry agreed, angry at the newcomer in spite of his offer of help.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Carolyn Lam looked up as the stretcher was pushed through the door. It didn't take long to get Mitchell loaded on it and strapped down. She helped guide it through the door and nearly bumped into Vala as she raced toward them.

"What's wrong with him?" Mal Doran asked worriedly.

"I don't know yet, Vala…I need to get him to the infirmary," Lam snapped and wished she could give the other woman the answers she sought. They reached the Infirmary and transferred the unconscious man onto the bed. Two nurses joined her at the bedside as another nurse tried to console Vala and get her to wait outside, but Vala remained where she was listening as Lam ordered blood work and a nurse began cutting the clothing from his body.

'_Please, Cam, don't leave…not now,'_ Vala thought. She tried to get closer to the bed, but Lam's voice stopped her.

"Vala, you need to leave now!" Lam ordered as a nurse began collecting leads while another expertly inserted an IV.

Vala knew there was nothing she could do and that she was in the way so she backed away from the bed and silently prayed Cam would be okay. Her eyes strayed to the readouts and gasped when she saw his temperature was 104.3. The sound of running feet caught her attention and she turned to see the others hurrying toward her.

"Vala, how is he?" Carter asked.

"He's burning up, Sam," Mal Doran offered worriedly and stared at the man standing with Landry. "What did you people do to him?"

"Please, I need to speak with the doctor," Lorapadose spoke firmly in spite of the anger he sensed from the woman.

"She's busy with Cam…"

"Easy, Vala, Lorapadose is here to help," Jackson explained.

"I don't trust him," Mal Doran spat.

"I understand, but if you don't let me speak to her I can guarantee she will kill Mitchell no matter what she does," Lorapadose told them.

"Vala, none of us trust him, but there is no choice right now," Carter said and moved to the open door. She could see Lam and the others working to stabilize Mitchell and hated having to take the physician away from him, but instincts told her Lorapadose was telling the truth. "Carolyn…"

"Not now, Sam!" Lam snapped.

"We may have information that could help him," Carter explained.

"What information?" Lam asked as she continued to examine her unconscious patient.

"He's one of the Regalions Cam visited…"

"Regalions? Regala? The people who wouldn't let him return home?" the physician asked.

"Yes, just come out for a minute and speak to him," Carter said.

"A minute is about all I can spare…his fevers getting dangerously high," Lam told her and followed her out of the infirmary. She was shocked to see the people standing there and her eyes strayed to the newcomer. "What can you tell me about Colonel Mitchell's condition?" She snapped.

"Is he running a high temperature?" Lorapadose asked.

"Yes, he is," Lam answered and waited for the man to continue.

"There is a creature gestating inside him and it's taken control of his mind and body. It's already embedded in his major organs and brain and is…"

"Nothing showed up on any of the scans I ran," Lam interrupted.

"It wouldn't, not without the special screening process we use. I know you don't trust me, Doctor, but you need to listen to me if we are to find a way to rid Mitchell of this creature."

"Why can't you just cut it out?" Mal Doran asked.

"That's not possible. The creature has control and if you attempt to cut it free it will kill Mitchell. We have to find a way to make it leave him willingly," Lorapadose explained.

"Right now we need to get his temperature down or it could lead to convulsions," Lam said and turned to go back inside.

"No!" Lorapadose exclaimed. "You can't do that! You'll kill him and the creature!"

"What?" Landry asked. He'd listened to his daughter and the Regalion, but could not hold off commenting on Lorapadose's newest disclosure.

"Look, the Regala is causing the elevated temperature because it can't survive in colder temps. If you try to bring down Mitchell's temperature you'll be killing him because of the creature's intrusion on his vital organs. You need to ignore his temperature for now…"

"That's not possible. It's dangerously high as it is and I already mentioned the danger of convulsions," Lam snapped.

"Please, Doctor, listen to me," Lorapadose begged. "I know you have no reason to trust me, but I want to help Mitchell in spite of what it will do to my people."

"What exactly will this do to your people?" Jackson asked.

"The Regala were discovered many cycles ago and were brought from their dark caves. Once on the surface it was discovered that they could somehow manipulate the environment. Frigid temperatures were quickly dissipated and replaced with warmer air. We were given the means to plant crops and build a new life without the hardships of our ancestors. In return we were to give the Regala hosts so they could live and continue their own cycles. As time went on the Regala found it more and more difficult to find compatible hosts amongst my people and we were forced to look elsewhere. Colonel Mitchell was the first outsider and the Regala chose him. It is an honor to be host to the first Regala of a new cycle, but Mitchell didn't see it that way…"

"He wouldn't and neither would we," Mal Doran snapped.

"I understand and I agree with you," Lorapadose assured her.

"How does the creature get inside the host?" Lam asked.

"It bores through the abdomen and elongates, using it's tentacles to establish a connection with its host," Lorapadose explained.

"Is Mitchell aware of what's happening to him?" Jackson asked.

"Yes," Lorapadose answered sadly. "The Regala takes control, but it does not displace its host. Mitchell is still there, but can only communicate if the creature allows him to. His actions are also under the control of the Regala…"

"Cam didn't hurt me," Mal Doran whispered.

"No, it was the Regala," Lorapadose assured her.

"How do we help Colonel Mitchell?" Teal'c asked.

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Landry asked. "Your people let that damn thing get inside him…"

"Yes, General, but the hosts were always willing until…"

"Cam," Carter said softly.

"Yes," Lorapadose answered. "I am sorry…I wish I had the answers you want to hear, but I don't. I can tell you that lowering his temperature will kill Mitchell."

"He'll die anyway if we don't bring his temperature down," Lam said and ran her fingers through her hair as she looked at the Regalion. "How low can we bring his temperature without the creature killing him?"

"The Regala keeps its hosts body temperature at around 102 or 103," Lorapadose answered. "Any lower and you kill them both."

"I need to see what the creature is doing to him," Lam told them.

"I can help you adjust your scanners so that you can see it," Lorapadose told her.

"What do you need?" Lam asked.

"Carolyn, I'll help Lorapadose if you want to check on Cam," Carter offered.

"Thank you, Sam," the physician said and hurried back inside.

"What do you need, Lorapadose?" Carter asked.

"I need to know what kind of scans you use," the Regalion said and followed Carter.

"We have several types," Carter explained and motioned for Jackson to follow them.

"Vala, don't give up on him," Landry said.

"I won't, General," Mal Doran assured him and was soon standing alone as an emotional tide washed over her and tears filled her eyes. How could this be happening when things were just starting to work out between her and Cam? Was it too late…would she be saying goodbye before the day ended? _'God, Cam, please don't leave me,'_ she silently prayed.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Title--Downtime

Downtime-20

Carolyn Lam looked at the monitors and shook her head. She didn't trust Lorapadose, but in the hours that had dragged by since Mitchell's collapse there didn't seem to be any choice. She knew Carter was working with the Regalion and would make sure the man didn't do anything that would endanger her patient. Lorapadose had warned her not to put anything down his throat, but the monitors showed that his oxygen intake was getting worse and his heart rate had increased a if he'd been running a marathon. Soon she would have no choice but to intubate or Mitchell would die, it was as simple as that.

"How is he?"

Carolyn turned to see Vala Mal Doran standing in the doorway and wished she could relieve the lines of worry that were prominent on her face, but there was nothing she could say or do right now. "His fever's dangerously high and I won't have a choice but to intervene if Carter and Lorapadose don't get back to me soon."

"Can I sit with him?"

"Yes…talk to him, Vala, let him know he's not alone and we're doing everything we can to help him," Lam explained. She watched as Vala lowered the bedrail and sat on the edge before she moved away and closed the door behind her.

"Cam, I'm here and I'm not ready to let you go so I need your word that you won't stop fighting. Just hold on to me and I'll be strong for both of us," Mal Doran vowed, biting her bottom lip before gently brushing her mouth against his and whispering softly in his ear. "I love you, Cameron Mitchell, and no damn parasite is going to take the man whose heart belongs to me."

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Carter and Lorapadose placed the instruments on the portable x-ray machine and pushed it out of the lab. Sam had helped the Regalion with the modifications and prayed they would have answers, ones that would help Mitchell. She spotted Lam just exiting her office and called out. "Carolyn, we think this should work."

"I hope so, Sam," the physician said and grabbed the end of the machine, guiding it through the doorway and past several beds until they reached the ICU. Vala was where she'd left her an hour ago, but she looked up when she heard them approaching. "Vala, I'm afraid you'll have to wait out side," Lam ordered and waited until the other woman did as she'd ordered.

"Dr. Lam, Colonel Carter tells me we cannot be in the room while the machine is in use," Lorapadose said.

"That's correct, but we can view the results through the monitor outside the cubicle," Lam explained as they began positioning the portable x-ray over Mitchell's bed. The technician quickly hooked up the new technology with the Regalion's help and made sure everything was working properly.

"Sam, is the feed coming through?" Lam asked.

"Perfectly," the colonel answered and everyone moved outside, Lam closed the door behind them and moved to sit next to Carter.

"Okay, let's see what we're dealing with," Lam said.

"Now if we have it hooked up properly it shouldn't take any pictures, but we'll be able to record everything on here," Carter explained. She pressed several buttons on the keyboard and watched as a small light began flashing in each corner before the picture came to life and showed Cameron Mitchell's body.

"The scan should begin in a few seconds," Lorapadose explained, looking over Carter's shoulder as the machine began to move.

"What are we looking for, Lorapadose?" Lam asked.

"The machine should start sending back images…there it is now," Lorapadose said and heard a gasp from the woman behind him.

"What the hell is that thing?" Mal Doran asked angrily grabbing the Regalion by the arm.

"It is the Regala," Lorapadose answered fearfully.

"The creature seems to be everywhere," Carter observed.

"The Regala uses tentacles to gain access to its host's major organs," Lorapadose explained, relieved when Mal Doran released him. "The main body is in the abdomen, segmented here and here."

Lam looked at the screen and manipulated the scanner to show Mitchell's abdomen area. The creature seemed to be resting, but there was something menacing in the way it seemed to undulate just below the colonel's skin. "How do we remove it?" she asked.

"I don't know if you can…"

"What the hell do you mean you don't know?" Vala snarled and made a move on the Regalion, but was stopped by Teal'c and Jackson who'd joined them,

"Easy, Vala, just leave him alone until we get the answers we need," Jackson advised, yet he had to keep from attacking the other man himself.

"Look, I'm sorry for what we did to Colonel Mitchell, but we didn't have a choice…"

"There's always a choice when it comes to a person's life," Carter said.

"Indeed," Teal'c readily agreed and stared at the man standing behind Lam. He wanted to take the creature from Mitchell and show Lorapadose exactly what his friend was going through.

"I know and if I'd been stronger this might not have happened, but it has and we need to find a way to get it out of him."

"How did the creature get into his abdomen?" Lam asked.

"It bored its way through the skin and then elongated its tentacles so that it controlled Mitchell's body and mind," Lorapadose said.

"So Cam wasn't behind my fall?" Mal Doran said softly.

"No, Colonel Mitchell wouldn't have been able to stop it especially if it felt threatened," the Regalion answered.

"Does he know it's there?" Vala asked.

"Yes, and he's been fighting it, but I've seen strong men fight and lose," Lorapadose told her.

"Does the creature know what's happening now?" Lam asked.

"It knows everything and if you do something to Mitchell it will kill him."

"So surgical removal is out of the question," Carter said.

"Yes," Lam answered before Lorapadose could. "The tentacles are embedded in and around his major organs and there's no way to remove them surgically. Does it react to sounds?"

"Not really, it is well protected inside and sounds are muffled. I'm warning you not to try anything that would aggravate the creature because it will kill him without hesitation."

"Killing Mitchell would also kill it," Teal'c stated.

"Yes," Lorapadose answered simply.

"Then we must find another way," the Jaffa said.

"There has to be a way," Mal Doran said, watching as the scanner revealed more of the creature's insidious invasion of Mitchell's body.

"We'll do everything we can, Vala," Lam vowed.

"You should know that if you wait too long the creature will die…"

"Let it!" Carter spat.

"If it dies…Colonel Mitchell dies too. They are intertwined now and until you've figured out how to remove it they will remain so," Lorapadose told her.

"You are going to help," Teal'c stated and saw the fear in the man's eyes.

"That's why I came here…I want to help, but I don't know how to remove it," Lorapadose said, watching as the machine came to a stop and the scanner shut down.

"Sam, is there any way you can hook this up so we can keep an eye on the Regala?" Lam asked.

"I think so…we just need to recalibrate the proper input outflow ratios and disconnect the x-ray machine from Lorapadose's machine," Carter explained.

"Good, that should take away the radiation danger," Lam said, stretching the kinks from her back. "I'm going to run a few tests and see if there's anything shows up that could give us some answers."

"I'm going to stay with Cam," Mal Doran said, her voice raw with emotion as she waited for the x-ray machine to be removed.

"You better hope you find an answer or Vala's going to exact her own brand of vengeance," Jackson advised.

"I'll do everything I can," Lorapadose said, watching the dark haired woman closely and knowing his life was in as much danger as Mitchell's.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Antropodes had never been so afraid in his life as he moved toward the chamber where the Regala eggs were. He knew the creatures could not hurt him, not in their egg form, but the others, his people would be angered by Lorapadose's betrayal. The others had returned telling him that the physician had stayed behind and they had not seen him since their arrival.

Antropodes knew exactly what Lorapadose was doing and it angered him that he'd trusted the physician with the most important aspect of their lives. Now it looked as if the cycle would be broken and everything they'd gained through the Regala would be lost to them once more. They would be forced to go back to the hard work with little to show for it of their ancestors. If there was only some way to bring Mitchell and the Regala back, but for now it seemed that all was lost.

Antropodes could hear several of his people talking and shifted from foot to foot before making his way toward the chambers near the gate room and entered to find an angry group waiting for him.

"What are you going to do about Lorapadose?" a male voice asked.

"I don't know that there is anything I can do, Sharbrooke," Antropodes said. "He has betrayed my trust and has betrayed everything we believe in. If he returns he will be punished…"

"It will be too late by then. The cycle will be broken and the Regala will no longer present us with their gifts of life," Sharbrooke snapped.

"It may already be too late!" a female spat. "You put your trust in Lorapadose and it has cost us everything. Perhaps we should punish you the same way Celestra was punished!"

"No, I swear I will get Mitchell and the Regala back here and things will remain as they have been for our people."

"How will you do that?" Sharbrooke asked.

"I…I'll figure something out….just give me some time…"

"Time is running out, Antropodes, and your life hangs in the balance," Sharbrooke said and smiled when the others shouted in agreement.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Cameron Mitchell felt as if he was lost, floating on a turbulent stream with no hope of finding shelter as wave after wave washed over him. He was helpless against the terrifying attack of the Regala and no longer had the will or the strength to fight the creature. He'd never felt so alone in his life as dark despair resided in his heart and mind. He tried to fight the parasite, but the more he fought the harder it was to keep this small part of himself sane. A voice broke through every now and then and he latched onto it, hoping and praying that she would be his rock, and anchor his soul, but so far he could not get to her.

'Vala, help me,' he thought, but the darkness remained and the fear overshadowed everything that made him who he was. Cameron Mitchell knew he was dying.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Title--Downtime

Downtime-21

The Regala could feel the changes in its host's body, but there was nothing it could do about it. There were people around him, creatures like Mitchell who fought to save him, but that would not happen. Couldn't they see that Mitchell was so much better off with a Regala controlling his life and keeping him from illnesses and injuries that would easily kill him. If Mitchell's people found a way to help him, then it would simply kill them both and be done with it. If that happened then Colonel Cameron Mitchell would suffer a horrific death and be damned for all eternity for breaking the cycle and destroying the remaining Regala.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Vala rubbed her eyes tiredly and reached out to take Mitchell's hand in her own. Nearly forty hours had passed since Lorapadose had promised to help them find a solution to the Regala's invasion of Mitchell's body, but no answer had been forthcoming. Cam's skin felt as if it was on fire and she knew they were not fighting the fever because Lorapadose had explained that by lowering Mitchell's temperature they would effectively be killing him. She reached over the railing and placed her hand over his heart, feeling it beating rapidly beneath her touch and praying he was strong enough to fight for his life…for the life they would share.

"Cam, you listen to me because I'm not ready to let you go. I'm going to stay right here until the creature is dead and you open your eyes. I'll chase you to hell and back if I have to, Cameron Mitchell," she whispered and closed her eyes as tears slipped down her cheeks. A new sound intruded on her fears and her eyes shot open as the alarms brought medical personnel running.

"Vala, I need you to leave!" Carolyn Lam ordered.

"No…please no, Cam…don't do this…don't…."

"Come on, Vala…they need room," Daniel Jackson said and pulled her into a tight embrace as he led her from the room. He could feel her body tremble and knew how hard this was for her. Vala Mal Doran was a proud, strong woman who could hold her own with any man or woman, but when she gave her love to someone it was for life and he regretted not finding that out sooner. Now it was too late and her heart belonged to someone else.

"Daniel, what's going on?" Carter asked upon joining them. She'd noticed the closed curtains and door immediately and knew something had happened.

"I don't know…Carolyn is in there with him," Jackson answered, releasing his hold as Vala straightened up and wiped the moisture from her eyes.

"The alarms went off," Mal Doran answered, her eyes on the closed door as she worried about the man she loved. "Did you find something that might help him?"

"Nothing yet…Lorapadose is still working on it," Carter explained and saw something in Jackson's facial expressions. "Daniel…"

"Sam, did you read the last report from Atlantis?"

"No, I haven't had a chance with everything else going on," the colonel answered.

"John Sheppard was attacked by an Iratus bug. The thing wrapped itself around his neck and had two pincers embedded in his neck," Jackson told her.

"What does that have to do with Cam?" Mal Doran asked.

"Maybe nothing…except," Jackson said and paced in front of the closed door.

"Daniel, what else did the report say?" Carter asked.

"Well, it may not have anything to do with what's happening to Cam, but I don't think there's a choice now," Jackson stated and looked at the two women. "I know the Regala is not the same as the Iratus bug, but the creatures are both parasites and seem to feed off the human body."

"How did they get the bug to release Colonel Sheppard?" Carter asked.

"They hit him with a defibrillator and tricked the creature into thinking he was dead. Eventually it released Sheppard…."

"Daniel, killing Cam is not the answer," Mal Doran snapped.

"Sheppard was brought back once the creature released him and aside from what McKay describes as a hickey he's fine," Jackson explained.

"You're saying we should hit Cam with a defibrillator?" Mal Doran asked.

"We need to try something," Jackson said.

"I know, but killing him isn't the answer…"

"I'm not so sure, Vala," Carter said. She'd been working closely with Lorapadose and so far they'd found nothing that even remotely worked to save Mitchell. So far she'd seen no way of getting rid of the Regala without killing both the parasite and the host. If they stopped Mitchell's heart, maybe they could fool the creature into thinking he was dead. From everything Lorapadose had told her the Regala would retract it's tentacles in order to preserve its own life.

"Sam…"

"I need to talk to Lorapadose," Carter said and hurried away.

"Vala, are you okay?" Jackson asked.

"I'm just peachy, Daniel!" Mal Doran snapped angrily. "We're standing here talking about killing Cam…."

"It could save his life, Vala…he wouldn't want to live with that creature inside him…I know I wouldn't especially if I knew it was using me to hurt the people I care about," Jackson told her, turning as the door to Mitchell's room opened and Carolyn Lam joined them. "How is he?"

"Not good…his temperature is too high and caused him to go into convulsions," Lam answered tiredly. "We need to find an answer…"

"Sam might have something, but she wanted to speak with Lorapadose first," Jackson explained.

"Is Cam…is he…" Mal Doran couldn't quite voice the words as she watched the nurses in the room.

"He's still with us, Vala, but with his temperature so high I'm afraid there'll be more of these and I'm afraid of the damage they'll cause," Lam answered honestly.

"Can I stay with him?"

"Yes," Lam answered and watched the woman walk unsteadily into the room before looking at the scientist. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Carolyn, I think the answer could be in tricking the Regala into believing Mitchell is dead," Jackson offered.

"Like they did with Colonel Sheppard?" Lam asked and saw the disbelief in Jackson's face. "I read the medical reports that come from Atlantis and I know what they did. The Iratus bug was attached through a vein…the Regala has tentacles into every major organ in Mitchell's body."

"He's dying isn't he?"

"Yes…he is," Lam answered.

"Then what choice do we have?" Jackson asked.

"Not much…I just don't know if it will work," Lam told him. "We don't know enough about the Regala."

"We know that it's killing Mitchell slowly…and that he doesn't have much time left if his temperature continues to rise," Jackson said.

"Excuse me, Dr. Lam," Lorapadose said as he hurried toward her. Carter had explained what Jackson suggested and he'd though it just might be the answer. "Colonel Carter told me what you're planning…"

"That's funny…I didn't know I was planning anything," Lam told him.

"I mentioned the possibility of stopping Cam's heart and tricking the creature into believing Cam is dead," Carter explained.

"So I heard," the physician said as she stood p and faced the Regalion. "What would happen if the creature thought Colonel Mitchell was dead?"

"It should retract its tentacles and escape before it too died," Lorapadose explained. "I have seen this happen before, but the host's death was accidental and the Regala had another host immediately. If you can trick it into believing he is really dead it will release him, but it's also going to escape the body…"

"Escape how?" Lam asked.

"It will bore through his abdomen exactly the same way it went in only this time it would not heal the wound and you would have to deal with the injury," Lorapadose said.

"We can deal with that, but Colonel Mitchell is weak right now and I don't know if he's strong enough to deal with the trauma of stopping his heart and waiting for the creature to disentangle itself from his organs," Lam told them.

"Carolyn, there really isn't much choice especially with Cam suffering from convulsions because the fever," Carter said.

"I know," Lam said and looked into the room where Vala clutched Cam's hand in her own. "If we're going to do this I need her out of there."

"I'll handle Vala," Jackson said, but there was a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"She'll want to be here when you do it," Carter told them.

"I need to clear it through proper channels first," Lam said and took a deep breath. "Lorapadose, I want to know everything we can expect from the Regala once we stop Mitchell's heart!"

"Yes, Dr. Lam," Lorapadose agreed.

"I need to go see my father," the physician said and hurried from the infirmary once she left orders with the nurse taking care of Cameron Mitchell. She hurried toward Hank Landry's office and knocked on the door. She didn't wait for him to answer as she pushed the door open and entered to find him looking at her in surprise.

"Carolyn, is something wrong?"

"I need to talk to you about Colonel Mitchell."

"Is he…"

"He's alive, but things are getting worse," Lam said and took the seat across from her father. "Have you read the latest report from Atlantis?"

"I just finished reading it," Landry said.

"Then you know what happened with Colonel Sheppard and the Iratus Bug?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with Colonel Mitchell?"

"I'm thinking about using the same type of treatment to get rid of the Regala," Lam said. "Dr. Jackson brought it to my attention and we discussed it with Lorapadose and he seems to think it might work."

"I thought the creature would kill Mitchell before it released him?"

"Normally it would, but Lorapadose told us that there were times when a host died of natural causes the Regala retracted its tentacles and left the body."

"Left the body?"

"It leaves the same way it entered by boring through the abdomen," Lam explained.

"Isn't there another way?"

"I wish there was, but time is running out," the physician told him.

"What do you think, Carolyn?"

"I think we need to try it…Mitchell had a convulsion and I know they are going to get worse as his temperature rises. Then there's a danger of brain damage…"

"All right…do it," Landry ordered and hoped it was what she'd needed to hear.

"I'll set things up," Lam said and hugged her father before leaving. She knew the move surprised him, but she needed to know he supported her and that she valued his opinion. She reached the infirmary and nodded to the others before heading for her office. There were several things she needed to put in place before she could proceed with the plan that would hopefully save Cameron Mitchell's life.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Title--Downtime

Downtime-22

Vala sat beside Cameron's bed, holding his left hand against her cheek as she watched for some sign that he knew she was there. Several hours had passed since Carolyn Lam had told them she was going to proceed with the plan to stop Mitchell's heart. It hurt to look at this normally energetic man so quiet, with tubes and leads attached to every part of his body. She knew Lam would do everything she could to ensure his survival, but could they really defeat the creature by making it believe its host was really dead. She shuddered at the thought of what life would be like without him and knew it wouldn't be the same without his easy going smile and quicksilver laughter. "Cam, I know it's hard, but you need to keep fighting the Regala. I need you with me…"

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

The Regala renewed its efforts to get through the final barrier and gain total control of its host, but Mitchell was stronger than it realized. His mind had erected a wall that was like the thick layers of rock that surrounded the Regala's natural habitat deep underground on Regala. It knew time was running out and Mitchell would soon perish it couldn't complete its invasion. It felt and heard the whisperings of the humans and the softly spoken plea from the woman it chose to become the host for its mate. It forced its tentacles deeper and felt a slight ripple in the wall and vigorously pushed forward as a silent scream echoed through Mitchell's mind.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Cameron had listened to the sound of her voice and grasped onto the lifeline he'd been given, but the creature was strong and his body weakened by its invasion. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer, but he had never been a quitter and would fight tooth and nail to ensure her safety. If his life was the price for that then so be it, because he could not allow the creature to abuse her…to invade her mind and body.

'_Please…help me,'_ he thought, but the creature pressed forward; melting the protective wall he'd built up around himself. The pain was sharp and intense as it spread along nerve endings and caressed the layers of his mind with the promise of unending torment. He struggled, hoping to find ways to fight the Regala even as the heat seared his brain and left him buried deep in his own subconscious.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Carolyn looked at the latest readings and knew it was time. She'd worked with Carter, Jackson, and Lorapadose and had several safety perimeters in effect should the Regala escape the infirmary or try to re-enter Mitchell or anyone else within striking distance. Lam moved into the room and placed a comforting hand on Mal Doran's shoulder before speaking softly. "Vala, it's time…I need you to leave."

"He needs me…I need to be here," Mal Doran told her, fighting the effects of the headache that blasted through her skull.

"I know he needs you, Vala, but right now we need to help him and we can't do that until the room is empty. No one can be here when the creature releases Mitchell…"

"Why not?"

"Lorapadose says it will become desperate and try to find a new host. We will be just outside the door and I'll have an injection ready…"

"What kind of injection?"

"It's something Lorapadose says will kill the creature," Lam explained. "Look, Vala, we need to do this as soon as possible. Mitchell's temperature is reaching critical levels and if it continues he could have irreversible brain damage."

"Cam, I need to go, but I'll be right outside the door," Mal Doran vowed, leaning over to brush her lips against his before releasing his hand and exiting the room. She stood with Teal'c and Hank Landry as the equipment Carolyn needed was pushed into the room. She could hear Lam and Carter talking as they moved several things out of the way for the crash cart to be pushed up to the bed. She felt someone move close to her and smiled thinly when Teal'c allowed her to lean against him.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Antropodes knew time was running out and his own life would be forfeit if he didn't find a way to bring the Regala home. His hand went to his abdomen and he stared at the egg chamber, wondering if there was anything left of Celestra or had the creatures fed on her until only bones remained. He knew Sharbrooke and the others would carry out their threats if he didn't do something fast, but right now he could think of no way out of this mess.

Antropodes silently cursed Cameron Mitchell and the fact that he had not willingly accepted the gift bestowed on him. It was an honor to be chosen as the first host to a new cycle of Regala and to fight that gift was an insult to the creatures. Perhaps there was no way out for him, but somehow he would find a way to make the human pay for what his refusal had cost his people…had cost him.

Antropodes looked toward the building that housed the stargate and knew he could leave his world and seek out refuge far away from his people. The problem was he wanted revenge more than he wanted to escape and to have revenge he would need to find Lorapadose and Mitchell and kill them both. He knew they were on Earth, but if he sought refuge he just might be able to get close enough to make good on his plan to see them both dead. A small smile formed as he walked away from the egg chamber and hoped he could escape before Sharbrooke and the others decided to feel him to the Regala.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Carolyn Lam took a deep breath as she looked at the monitors and knew there was no choice but to proceed with the plan. Mitchell's temperature had risen to 105.4 and she knew he could suffer more convulsions and brain damage if it continued unabated. She looked at the nurse and nodded for her to apply the gel to the paddles and rubbed them together before bending to the task of saving Mitchell's life. "Clear!" she ordered and touched the paddles to the colonel's chest.

The colonel's body arched up off the bed before dropping back down as the alarms sounded and a sense of finality washed over her. Lam checked his neck for a pulse and watched as the equipment told her what she already knew. Cameron Mitchell's heart had stopped beating.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Vala's heart beat rapidly in her chest as she reached out and touched the glass that enclosed Mitchell's ICU room. She felt as if she was watching from a distance as Lam touched her fingers to Mitchell's neck and shook her head. She stood her ground, silently cursing as Lam and the rest of the staff exited the room.

Lorapadose stood beside her holding the metal box that would be used to capture the creature once it escaped through Mitchell's abdomen.

"How long will it take?" Mal Doran asked.

"Once the Regala realizes its host…"

"His name is Mitchell!" Vala snarled and turned on the Regalion.

"I'm sorry…once it realizes Colonel Mitchell's heart has stopped beating it should retract its tentacles in preparation of leaving his body," Lorapadose explained.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

The Regala sensed the change in its host and knew it had to escape before the body cooled. It needed the heat of living tissue and could no longer survive now that the host's heart no longer pumped the blood through his veins. Slowly it began to withdraw from the brain, lungs, heart, kidneys…every living organ that had made Mitchell as perfect host. Its tentacles released the body even as its mandibles and claws began to dig through the man's abdomen…seeking the escape it needed in order to survive. Somehow it would find another host and return to Regala.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Something shifted in the darkness, but Cameron Mitchell felt a strong sense of relief and sadness as if the world no longer existed for him. The sadness engulfed his mind as he thought about the woman e was leaving behind and how much he'd wanted to tell her how he felt. Had he said anything? Did she know he loved her or had the Regala's actions incensed he anger? Did she hate him now? He would never know now, because this was a downtime he would not be returning from. A light shone in the distance, but he fought the urge to go toward it and reached out for the one person he hoped would forgive him for what the Regala had done to them both. He faced death on a daily basis, but never before had he wanted to live so badly.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Carolyn kept her eyes on the monitors and knew they were getting close to the danger zone. She needed to restart Mitchell's heart ASAP, but if the creature didn't release him it would be a moot point anyway. She looked at Lorapadose and was about to tell him it wasn't working when something burst through Mitchell's abdomen, just below the navel area.

"That's it!" Lorapadose said as the Regala emerged and its segmented body undulated as it completed its journey out of Mitchell's body. He reacted instantly and raced into the room with the box open and ready. He'd warned the others to stay back until he completed his task and had the creature locked inside where it could not escape into another host or back inside the colonel's abdomen. He slipped the box underneath the creature and snapped the lid on, holding tight as the creature tried to escape and the screeching wail increased.

"Get that damn thing out of here!" Lam ordered and raced past Lorapadose. She quickly began the necessary procedures to restart Mitchell's heart and prayed they were not too late. She gave orders as two nurses joined her and tried to ignore the horrific wound to Mitchell's abdomen. There was so much blood, but it didn't matter how much if they did not get his heart beating again.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Vala watched as the medical team went to work on their patient. Her hand went to her mouth several times as she watched Lam apply the paddles and Mitchell's body arched upward on the bed. It felt as if there was no air in the room when she tried to breathe and an arm wrapped around her waist. She knew it was Jackson and leaned heavily against him as the alarms continued to sound. Her gaze remained fixed on the man in the bed as Lam hit him with the paddles again.

The blood on Mitchell's abdomen had her transfixed and she felt as if her legs were about to give out, but she felt Daniel's arms steadying her as Lam looked up at the monitors. She forced her eyes away from the grotesque wound and stared at the equipment as it came to life with a single blip, quickly followed by another, and another until there was a steady, rhythm. She turned at the sound of Lam's voice.

"We've got him back!" the physician assured them before turning her attention to the injuries. "Lorapadose, does that thing inject any toxins we need to worry about?"

"I am not sure," Lorapadose answered, relieved when Teal'c took the box containing the creature. As soon as Mitchell was brought back, the Regala had tried to escape as if sensing it had been duped into believing its host had died.

"I will dispose of the creature," Teal'c told them.

"It should be returned to my world," Lorapadose told him. "I know you do not believe as we do, but perhaps my people realize they can no longer force people to become hosts to the Regala."

"Teal'c, put it in isolation for now," Hank Landry ordered, angered by what he'd witnessed. "Lorapadose, your people have a lot to answer for and I warn you it will be ten times worse if Mitchell doesn't make it!"

"I do not blame you, General, but I assure you it will not happen again. Whether my people realize it or not the cycle has been broken and the Regala will return to the underground chambers. I will see that they stay there forever," Lorapadose explained.

"Just how will you do that when your people will know you betrayed them?" Jackson asked.

"They will need someone to teach them how to survive once the Regala is no longer in control," the Regalion told them.

"Do you really think they'll listen to anything you have to say?" Carter asked.

"If they want to learn how to survive they will," Lorapadose answered. "I know you do not trust me, but I will do everything in my power to make things up to Mitchell."

"You stay away from him," Mal Doran snapped and turned an icy glare on the Regalion, shrugging off Jackson's touch. "Your people have done enough and I don't want you anywhere near Cam because if you do I won't be responsible for my actions!"

"Easy, Vala," Carter said, hoping to calm the irate woman. She knew they all felt the same way and distrusted Lorapadose and his people. "He won't get close to Cam."

Vala took a deep breath and turned back toward the room, leaning once more against the glass as if she could send her strength to the man she cared so deeply about._ 'Please, Cam, it's over now…that thing can't hurt you any more,' _she thought. Her heart beat a staccato rhythm in her chest as she watched Carolyn Lam and the nurses working to save Mitchell's life. Blood was drawn and she heard the physician order a complete CT, abdominal ultra sound, and MRI before turning her attention to the wound that even now seeped blood.

"The creature is in isolation…I left orders that no one is to touch it until further orders," Teal'c told them upon returning. He knew Mitchell was fighting for his life and that Carolyn Lam would do everything in her power to bring him through.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Carolyn looked at the monitors, relieved to see that the numbers, although not as god as she hoped, had picked up. She'd ordered a blood transfusion and a second IV inserted before turning and walking out of the room.

"Carolyn, how is he?" Landry asked.

"He's critical," Lam answered, wiping the blood from her hands. "I've sutured the wound, but there's nothing else I can do until I get the results of the tests and scans. I know you're all worried, but there's nothing you can do right now except get some rest and let me do my job."

"Carolyn, can I sit with him?" Mal Doran asked softly.

"For a few minutes, but after that I want you resting or I'll sedate you and tuck you into a bed…in restraints if necessary," Lam warned, but her voice softened as she looked at the distraught woman. "Look, Vala, it wasn't that long ago that you were a patient here and concussions are nothing to mess with. Your eyes tell me you've got a headache and it's only going to get worse if you ignore it."

"I'll rest once I know he's okay…"

"No, Vala," Lam interrupted. "It is going to be a while before the scans are complete and even longer before I get the results. He's going to need you a lot more when he wakes up." 

"Carolyn's right, Vala," Carter told her, but understood how the woman felt.

"I know," Mal Doran said and walked slowly into the room as the crash cart was moved away from the bed. She lowered the rail and leaned close to Mitchell's face, her lips gently brushing against his as she spoke. "Don't you even think about leaving me, Cam, because I'll follow you to hell and drag you back if I have to. I need you…I love you, Cameron Mitchell, and I'm not ready to let go."

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Cam could feel the change in the darkness and turned away from the light as a voice, familiar and caring spoke to him. He wanted to cling to her words, wanted nothing more than to go to her and hold her, but his legs seemed frozen in place and his body refused to do as his mind ordered. He stood in the darkness, with the light beckoning to him and realized his legs would move if he chose to go that way, but he didn't want that, not now…not when she was so close.

'_Vala, help me.'_ Mitchell thought he said it aloud, but no sound escaped his throat. If he fought against the hold the light held over him, the pain intensified until he turned away from the voice he so desperately wanted to answer. The voice was no longer as strong, but for Cam it was a lifeline, one he clung to in spite of the pain it caused.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Title--Downtime

Downtime-23

Antropodes hit the dials, hoping he would not be turned down by the people of Earth. He knew General Landry was a hard man, but he also hoped the people of Mitchell's world would offer refuge to him once he told them his life was in danger. He understood that he would probably be placed under arrest for what was done to Colonel Mitchell, but if he could speak to Lorapadose, perhaps he could change the fate that now awaited him. He stood waiting calmly for someone to answer, relieved that the communications center was deserted except for one lone technician who now lay unconscious at the back of the room.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

"What is it, Walter?" Landry asked when he entered the command center.

"Sir, Antropodes is asking to speak with you."

"What does that Sonofa…" Landry left the expletive unfinished and signaled for Walter to go ahead and put him through. It didn't take long for the screen to come to life and the Regalion's face appeared.

"General, thank you for speaking with me…"

"What do you want, Antropodes?" Landry snapped impatiently.

"Straight to the point, General…I like that. I am in need of refuge. My people are angry with me for allowing Lorapadose to escape to your world. I am sorry for my part in what happened to Colonel Mitchell, but I really had no choice…"

"There's always a choice, Antropodes…you just made the wrong one. I hope your people make you pay for what you did," Landry told him and saw a flash of anger before the man had time to cover it.

"Please, General, Colonel Mitchell spoke very highly of you and he said your people would help if a man really needed it. I am desperate and perhaps I can help you with Colonel Mitchell. I'm sure you know by now that he is in trouble…I know how to help him," Lorapadose tried.

"Colonel Mitchell is beyond your help," Landry said.

"What do you mean? Is he…is he dead," the Regalion asked, a frown marring his features as he felt hope slipping from his grasp. "Please, General, I beg you to allow me to come to your world. I will even volunteer as a prisoner if that's what it takes."

"I'll let you know," Landry said.

"When?"

"It could be a while…"

"Please, I am running out of time. Tell Lorapadose the eggs are dying and so is our world," Antropodes told him.

"I'll get back to you in a few minutes," Landry said and signaled for Walter to cut the communication.

"Do you believe him, Sir?"

"Not for a minute. Oh, I believe he's in trouble, but I don't believe he's willing to help Colonel Mitchell," Landry said. "I need to speak with Lorapadose before I give Antropodes my answer. Keep him in the dark until I return."

"Yes, Sir," Walter said.

Landry made his way toward the area where the Regala had been taken and placed in isolation. It didn't surprise him when he opened the door and found Lorapadose staring at the creature.

"It's dying," Lorapadose whispered.

"I'd be lying if I said I'm sorry to hear that," Landry told him.

"I know…I wish there was some way to change what we did," the Regalion told him.

"So do I…I just spoke with Antropodes. It seems your people blame him for what's happened and he's asking for refuge," the general explained.

"It wasn't just Antropodes…we were all guilty of coveting the life the Regala gave us, but we were wrong to force that on Colonel Mitchell," Lorapadose told him and turned from the creature to look in Landry's eyes.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure, but it's safe to say we do not offer refuge to people who take matters into their own hands. If you'd come to us we might have come up with a solution that would have freed your people from the Regala's control," Landry said.

"I wish it had been that easy, General, but my people have been spoiled by the Regala's generosity…"

"Is that what you call it?" Landry interrupted incredulously. "The Regala is no better than the Goa'uld."

"I agree, but I was only one man…"

"One man can decide many things and break ties when nothing else works," Landry told him.

"What will you do with the creature?" Lorapadose asked, watching the general's face closely.

"I don't know…"

"Allow me to return it to my people."

"Just so you can start the whole damn mess with someone else?" Landry snarled.

"That's not possible now, General. The Regala chose Colonel Mitchell…"

"With your help."

"Yes, but the cycle is now broken and the creatures are dying. Once the Regala is without host for several of your hours it can no longer survive even if it chooses another to inhabit," Lorapadose explained. "I would like to return it to my world and perhaps I can change the way my people see them."

"What happens if they decide you're as much at fault as Antropodes is?" Landry asked.

"That is possible and if it happens then I will deal with it, but at least I will have tried to change our ways. The cycle of the Regala has ended and it is time for my people to move ahead no matter how hard the future will be," the Regalion said and watched the other man's face as Landry glanced at the creature. It was dying, there was no doubt of that, but the eyes stared at them as if it understood what they were saying. "Please, General, if I return with the first Regala, perhaps my people will know that their cycle is over and we must return to the old ways…the old values."

"All right, Lorapadose, take the creature with you."

"Thank you…and please leave Antropodes to me. I will make sure he knows what we did was wrong," the Regalion said.

"I'll have Teal'c escort you and that thing to the gate room when you're ready to leave," Landry told him.

"I would like to leave right away," Lorapadose said.

"I'll have Teal'c come get you…don't touch the creature until he gets here and they give you a sealed contamination chamber to carry it out of here."

"Yes, General, and for what it's worth I am sorry about Colonel Mitchell and I hope he makes a full recovery."

"So do I, Lorapadose, so do I," Landry said and left the man alone with the Regala.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Carolyn Lam was not all that surprised when she looked up from Mitchell's chart and found Vala Mal Doran standing in the door. The woman looked like she hadn't slept in days and the physician realized that was probably exactly what was happening. Mal Doran spent every minute she could seated next to Mitchell's bed.

"How is he?" Mal Doran asked.

"The same, Vala, I'm sorry, but until he wakes up we won't know if the Regala did any lasting damage."

"You're worried about…about him not waking up aren't you?"

"Yes, I am…right now I'd just like to see him open his eyes," Lam answered and checked Vala's face closely. The woman needed to rest, evidenced by the dark smudges around her eyes and the weary set of her body as she sank down on the chair. There was no doubt that she had a headache, but there was only one cure for those…and that was for Cameron Mitchell to open his eyes and smile at her.

"Cam, you've got everyone worried here and it's time to wake up," Mal Doran said as she reached through and took his hand in hers, carefully avoiding the IV.

"Keep talking to him, Vala…did you eat yet?"

"I wasn't hungry…come on, Cam, I need you to open your eyes and show me you're okay…"

"Vala, I'm going to get you a sandwich and juice…"

"I'm not hungry," Mal Doran told her.

"Eat it anyway or I'll have you banned for twenty-four hours," Lam warned and moved out of the small unit. She knew Vala was not doing herself, or Mitchell any good by ignoring her own needs, and made up her mind that it was time to act a her physician and not as her friend. It wouldn't take much to slip something into her juice and see that there was a bed available nearby. With those thoughts she called one of the nurses and told her what she would need.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Lorapadose looked at the creature in the transparent case and swallowed several times before turning to face the people who'd come to say goodbye. He knew he didn't deserve their sympathy, but he could see it in their eyes. Whatever waited him on his world was something he would have to face alone, but maybe he could show his people that they now had the freedom to live their lives the way they were meant to.

"Lorapadose," Landry spoke from behind the Regalion. "If you're able to convince your people they don't need the Regala there could be talks between us and perhaps a new allegiance to each other."

"Thank you, General, I will be in contact once I speak to the others," Lorapadose said and walked toward the whirlpool that would send him back to his planet in the blink of an eye. He turned one more time before stepping through and exiting on his world. The area was empty, but he knew it wouldn't be long before someone realized he'd returned. A dark shape stepped out of the shadows and he stared at the Regalion without speaking.

"You…you are a traitor!"

"No, Antropodes, I am not a traitor…I am a man and I chose to be stronger than you and the others. What we did to Cameron Mitchell was wrong and I can only hope I was not too late in helping his people…"

"Where is Mitchell?"

"He is on his world…alive, but they do not know if he will make it," Lorapadose explained, and watched as Antropodes gazed at the creature in the case.

"Is it dead?"

"No, it is alive, but the cycle has been broken and we are free."

"Give it to me…I will return it to the others," Antropodes said and reached for the case. He stared at the creature, an idea forming as he realized life would never be the same for him. He pressed the buttons, smiling as a whoosh of air escaped as he turned and smiled at Lorapadose. "The cycle may have been broken, but perhaps the Regala would like a chance at revenge!"

"Don't," Lorapadose said and backed away, surprised when the creature's segmented body began to move up the shallow sides. It stared at him, as if it could sense his betrayal, but the head swiveled backward and it struck without warning. Lorapadose could only watch in horror as it tore into Antropodes' chest, blood spraying from the ravaged flesh as the bigger man screamed in agony.

"No!" Antropodes cried as he dropped the case and the clawed at the creature slowly disappearing into his body. He grabbed the back section of the Regala's body and pulled until he heard a sickening squelch. Green, putrid smelling fluid splashed across his upper body and he dropped to his knees, watching in disgust as the tentacles moved as if they had a life of their own. The pain was instantaneous as the front part of the Regala continued to bore its way deeper into his chest. He felt the blood running down his body and stared at Lorapadose as his body began to shake uncontrollably.

Lorapadose could do nothing for the other man and stared down at the rear section of the creature in disgust. The stench was overwhelming, but he could not tear his gaze from the scene as the dying man continued to reach for the part of the Regala that remained inside his body.

"What are you doing back here, Lorapadose?" Sharbrooke asked as several Regalions stepped out of the shadows.

"I was returning the Regala, but Antropodes interfered and the creature attacked him. He tore it apart, but the creature's front section is still trying to attach itself to him," the physician explained.

"The cycle is over…we are no longer under the Regala's influence and will not benefit from its power," Sharbrooke said as others joined them.

"I know, but perhaps it is not so bad. We will never have to sacrifice our people to the creature. We can rebuild everything we had and Colonel Mitchell's people are willing to help us," Lorapadose told them.

"What of the storms and fires? Surely with the Regala gone those will return," someone called from the back.

"Perhaps, but we survived before our ancestors discovered the creatures and we will survive again if you are willing to work for what you want."

"There doesn't seem to be much choice," Sharbrooke told him.

"No, there isn't because what's done is done and the future is ours to make of it what we will. I will contact General Landry tomorrow and ask him if his people are still willing to help us," Lorapadose told them, watching as Antropodes closed his eyes and his fingers stopped twitching as the creature inside him died, and the host no longer had the means to breathe.

"What should we do with him?" Sharbrooke asked.

"We will bury him," Lorapadose told them. "What of the egg chamber?"

"The creatures are dead…I checked them before coming here. There was nothing left, but the outer shell…everything else was like that," Sharbrooke answered and pointed to the green fluid seeping from Antropodes' chest.

"It is time to move forward without the Regala's influence and you will see that we did not need them," Lorapadose said and signaled for two men to pick up Antropodes' body and remove it from the gateroom. It was time to move forward, time to take control of their own lives, and he would gladly help his people make the right choices for themselves.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Darkness surrounded him, but once in a while a voice reached through the swirling maelstrom and warmed his body against the chill that seeped through his bones. Cameron knew it would be so easy to just give in, to follow the easy path away from the pain, but to do so would mean turning his back on the woman who'd come to mean so much to him.

'_Vala,'_ he thought, but no sound escaped as he tried to find the right path. There were doors, too many to count, but he knew the woman waited behind one of them. It was just a matter of finding the right one. He tilted his head to the side, listening for her voice, but it seemed to be getting further and further away until he could no longer hear his lifeline.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

"Come on, Vala, it's time to get some rest," Lam said upon returning to find Mal Doran with her head resting on the pillow beside Mitchell's. She'd noted that very little of the food had been touched, but the juice was gone and the sedative she'd slipped into it had already begun to take affect.

"He needs me," Vala whispered tiredly.

"He's sleeping right now, Vala, he'll need you more when he wakes up," Lam assured her and took the sleepy woman by the arm. "Come on…you can use one of the beds in the other room."

"You'll come get me if he needs me?"

"I will," the physician said, watching as Vala leaned over and brushed her lips against his before speaking softly.

"Don't you dear leave me, Cam, or I'll have Muscles drag you back to me…Teal'c will do it to," Mal Doran said and reluctantly left the room, unaware that she'd left Mitchell alone in the dark prison with nothing to hold on to.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Title--Downtime

Downtime-24

"How long has she been asleep?" Carter asked when she entered the infirmary.

"Four hours," Lam answered.

"You know she's going to be angry when she wakes up?"

"I'll deal with that if or when it happens. She is exhausted and not doing herself or Mitchell any good by ignoring her own health," the physician explained.

"How is Cam?"

"His fever's higher than I'd like," Lam said and walked toward the door. She stared in at the unconscious colonel who was covered to mid chest with a cooling blanket. She knew the wound would need to be cleaned again soon, and hoped the greenish secretion would not be repeated.

"Is he showing any side effects from the Regala?" Carter asked worriedly. She'd seen how much damage the creature's extraction had caused and knew Lam had done everything she could to save his life.

"He has an infection in both kidneys and we may have to resort to Dialysis if his output doesn't improve in the next 24 hours. There's just so much damage…but he's fighting, Sam," the worried physician explained.

"Cam is strong…"

"He'll need to be," Lam told her as they entered the small room. She moved to the bed and checked the readouts on the monitors, worried that his fever had gone up half a degree even with the special equipment they were using. She placed her hand on his bare shoulder and looked up when she heard movement from the doorway. "Vala, you're supposed to be sleeping…"

"To quote Cam…I think I smell a rat," Mal Doran said, her mouth dry, her tongue thick making her words sound slightly slurred.

"I don't know what you mean," Lam said, with a hint of a smile.

"How do you feel, Vala?" Carter asked.

"I'm fine," Mal Doran said and looked at Lam. "How is he?"

"Nothing's changed, Vala," the physician answered.

"When will he wake up?"

"I don't know…he's been through so much and still has a long fight ahead of him. We're going to do everything medically possible to see that he makes a complete recovery, but the real fight is his," Lam answered.

"He won't have to fight alone," Mal Doran vowed and eased the rail of the bed down. She sat on the edge and reached forward, removing the Velcro restraint that kept him from grabbing at the tubes, and finally took his hand, carefully avoiding the IV line and leads as she pressed it against her right cheek. "Do you hear me, Cam? You don't have to do this alone…I'm here…so are Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c. We're SG1 dammit and we fight the enemy together. We're fearless and strong and loyal and we need you, Cam…Please listen to me…please come back to us…to me…"

Lam motioned for Carter to follow her out as tears filled Vala's eyes. She knew the woman needed time alone…needed to voice her worries and fears without worrying about anyone hearing her most intimate secrets. She closed the door and leaned against it, hoping Vala would get through to him.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Cameron Mitchell had never felt so hopelessly lost in his life. There seemed to be no end to the stream of doors he opened and yet each time there was nothing but darkness behind each one. There were sounds, some he recognized, while others sent shockwaves of terror through him. There were voices, some loud, some angry, some sad, but the one he wanted seemed to be missing. God, he needed to hear her…needed to know she was waiting for him to find his way home.

'_Vala,'_ he screamed, but the sound didn't reach his ears as his throat convulsed with pain. His guts felt like they were on fire as images flashed through his subconscious. He wanted to grab his skull, but his hands wouldn't obey his command.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Vala watched his face, hoping and praying for any sign that he knew she was there, that he was safe now and could come back to her. There was no change since Lam and Carter left her alone, but she felt as if he was slipping away from her. She held tight to his hand, pressing it against her lips as tears slipped freely from her eyes. She thought about how much she'd changed since first meeting this man.

She'd been so sure that Daniel Jackson would make the perfect mate for her, but she'd been wrong and was totally floored when she realized this man had wormed his way into her heart without even trying. She'd never felt her heart ache so much as when he was hurt, sick, or when they were separated. The hell of it was she didn't need the bracelets to tell her when Cam needed her. It was some kind of natural instinct that brought them together and Vala was sure this man was her destiny.

"Cam, please, I need you…I need you to keep me from doing stupid things. I need you to love me like you promised…like we promised each other. I'm not ready to let you go, Cam…"

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

'_Vala,'_ God he was desperate to reach her, but the doors he'd opened offered nothing but pain. The one in front of him seemed impossibly large and heavy. It took both hands to encircle the doorknob, but there was no way he could turn it. He looked down at his hand as something wet struck it and stared at the droplet of water before looking around. There was nothing to tell him where it came from, but suddenly another struck his hand and he found the strength to turn the knob.

He pushed against the barrier, crying out as it remained in place no matter how much he prayed for it to move. "Va…Vala!"

"Cam?" Mal Doran whispered, fearful that it had been her imagination. She looked at the monitors, but couldn't tell if anything significant had changed so she dropped her gaze to watch his face. It took several seconds to realize his eyes were moving beneath closed lids and he was trying to speak. "Cam, I'm here…it's Vala…you're safe…"

"Vala," Mitchell managed and forced his eyes open. It took every ounce of strength he had left to focus on her and a thin smile formed before pain shot through him and he grabbed her hand in a white knuckled grip.

"Carolyn, he's awake!" Mal Doran shouted and heard the sound of running feet just before the door opened and Lam rushed inside, followed by one of the nurses.

"God!" Mitchell cried and tried to grab at his stomach, but Vala clung tightly to his hand while the other was still in restraints. His whole body felt as if it was on fire and he struggled against the people trying to help him.

"Colonel, I know you're hurting right now and I'm going to do something about that," Lam explained while Vala continued to talk to her patient.

"Cam, the nurse is giving you something for pain right now…just look at me…"

"Re…Regala," Mitchell mumbled and tried again to claw at his gut, but his hands were held fast and he managed to focus on the woman staring down at him with tears in her eyes.

"The Regala is gone, Colonel," Lam assured him, smiling as his head turned slightly toward her.

"Gone," the injured man whispered hopefully.

"Yes, it's gone, but it did do some damage internally and we need you to relax and let us take care of you," the physician explained.

"Head hurts," Mitchell told her.

"Only your head?" Lam asked with a smile. "Julie just gave you some morphine and it should already be working…"

"Is…so tired," the colonel told her.

"Then close your eyes and sleep, Cam," Mal Doran said and smiled when he returned his gaze to her.

"Be here…when…when I wake up?"

"Where else would I be?" Vala asked, watching as Lam and the nurse continued to examine the injured man even after his eyes closed. "Carolyn…"

"He's doing better, Vala, but his fever is still high and I've just ordered a stronger antibiotic cocktail for him," Lam explained. "He's probably going to sleep the rest of the day, Vala, so I want you to go get something to eat."

"I'm not..." she stopped and stared at the other woman suspiciously. "If I refuse to eat will I get another one of your special trays?"

"Probably," Lam warned.

"I'll be back in half an hour," Mal Doran said, leaning forward and brushing her lips against Mitchell's before leaving the room.

"Julie, keep an eye on him for any reaction to the antibiotics," Lam ordered.

"Yes, doctor," the nurse said and hung the new medications on the IV pole as the physician left the room.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

General Hank Landry looked up from the papers on his desk and smiled when his daughter stepped into the office. "Tell me you have good news?"

"Colonel Mitchell woke up, but he's far from out of the woods," Lam answered and sat across from her father. "The injuries caused by the Regala are dangerous and he's fighting a massive infection."

"Don't give up on him, Carolyn."

"I don't plan on giving up," the physician assured him. "I've changed the antibiotics, but we're running out of options here."

"I know you're doing everything you can, Carolyn, and I have every confidence in your skills as a surgeon. I've seen you work and I know you'll exhaust every angle until you've found the right one," Landry told her.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Lam said and looked at her father. They'd made up a lot of ground since she'd come to the SGC and the fact that he spoke so highly of her made her wonder if it was just her father's way of making up for lost time.

"Carolyn, your work is exemplary and I'm not just saying that because I'm your father. I'm saying it as a man who has seen those skilled hands save many lives. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't proud that you're my daughter, but I'm also confident that I chose the right person for the job. Don't ever think otherwise," the general told her.

"Thanks, Dad…have you heard anything from the Regalions since we returned the creature?"

"Lorapadose contact us to say the Regala he brought back attacked and killed Antropodes and that the other creatures were also dead. He said the cycle is over and his people are ready to move forward under their own rule and they've asked for our help," Landry answered.

"After everything they did to Colonel Mitchell I don't feel any pity for them," Lam said.

"Neither do I, but they've asked for help this time and hopefully they'll be able to move forward with our help. The IOA are sending several representatives to speak with them and Dr. Jackson has volunteered to be on the team we send in…with one stipulation," the general told her and watched her eyes as she waited for him to continue.

"What stipulation?" she finally asked.

"That they be allowed to keep their clothes on," Landry answered with a grin.

"Good plan," Lam said and rubbed at tired eyes.

"You look like you should be sleeping."

"Believe me that's exactly what I'm going to do as soon as I get back to the infirmary," Lam vowed, standing and making her way to the door. "Thanks, Dad," she said softly and closed the door behind her, but not before she saw the astonished look on his face. She knew he was proud of her, but it wasn't often they spoke so openly and she wanted him to know she appreciated his words.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

_Cameron struggled against the arms holding him in place and fought to get to the bed, but his captors were too strong. He saw the Regalion step forward, holding the creature high above his head before placing it on the woman's bare abdomen. He heard her scream and watched in horror as the Regala began to bore its way into her body. "NO!" he screamed and watched as her terrified eyes turned toward him._

"_You did this!" she cried as her body convulsed with pain. _

"_No, God, Vala, No!" He managed to pull free, but when he moved toward the bed the creature stared at him through Vala's eyes. _

"_She is mine…just as you belong to my mate!"_

_Mitchell's eyes grew wide as he felt the familiar biting sensation at his gut. He lifted his shirt and stared in disbelief at the creature that was slowly eating its way inside him. "Vala!" he screamed, but there was no answer from the woman who meant so much to him._

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Title--Downtime

Downtime-25

Vala sensed the change in the injured man and stood up, reaching over the rail when she noticed his eyes moving beneath the closed lids. She knew he was panicking as he struggled to come off the bed, and gently placed her hands on his shoulders as she leaned in over him. "Cam, I'm here…you're safe…you're in the infirmary and Dr. Lam…"

"God…Vala…no!" His voice was a rasping wheeze, but it was the best sound Mal Doran had ever heard as tears formed in her eyes.

"Cam, I'm here…I'm okay," Vala tried as the monitors showed an increase in his heart rate and pulse. She looked up as Lam hurried into the room and glanced from her patient to the monitoring equipment.

"Keep talking to him, Vala…I really don't want to use any more medications right now," the physician told her.

"Cam, you're safe…the Regala is gone and you're in the infirmary. Come on, Cam, open your eyes and look at me. Please, Cam, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere," Mal Doran said, placing her lips against his as she tried to keep from showing how hard this was for her.

"Vala…please…don't let them…not you…not the creature…No! Damn you! Get that t…thing away from her!"

"Cam, listen to me….listen to my voice," Vala said and gently ran her fingers through his sweat soaked hair. "The creature is gone. It's dead…the cycle is over and the Regalions are no longer using the Regala."

"Keep talking, Vala…I think he's reacting to your voice," Lam ordered hopefully.

"Cam, please…I love you," she whispered in his ear and reached for his hand, relieved when his fingers curled around hers and his eyelids fluttered open. "Hi…welcome back…"

"Vala…okay?" Mitchell managed breathlessly.

"I'm fine," Mal Doran said with a smile as Lam moved closer to the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Feel like hell…gut hurts," the colonel told her.

"Colonel, I'm going to give you something that should take care of the pain," Lam said and injected the medication into the existing IV.

"The creature?" Mitchell ground out.

"It's gone," Mal Doran assured him. "Dr. Lam figured out a way to trick it into thinking you were dead. The cycle is over and the creatures are no longer a threat to anyone."

"Good…ugly bas…bastards," the colonel whispered as his eyes closed.

"Yes, they were," Vala agreed, holding tight to his hand while Lam continued to examine Mitchell. "How is he?"

"Better than I thought at this point, Vala. His fever's still up, but it hasn't gotten any higher so maybe we've kicked this thing in the butt," Lam told her. "Now he's going to be sleeping quite a lot over the next few days and I think it's time you caught some much needed rest. I know you're worried about him, but I believe he's through the worst of it and he will need you when he's awake."

"I just…I don't want to leave him alone. What if he has nightmares…I know I would," Mal Doran said softly.

"He won't be alone. Sam, Dr. Jackson and Teal'c are already waiting outside and they're not the only ones who want to see him. Come on, Vala, you got him to open his eyes and that gives us a fighting start."

"You'll come get me if he needs me?"

"Of course," Lam assured her. She'd seen the look of relief wash over Mal Doran when Mitchell opened his eyes and focused on her. There was no doubt in her mind that these two had strong feelings for each other and that was something that would help Mitchell's nightmares more than any of the medications she could prescribe.

Vala nodded, bent over the rail and brushed her lips against his before leaving the room. She smiled as she passed the others and quickly made her way along the corridors until she reached Mitchell's quarters. She quickly entered, closing the door behind her and making her way to his bed. She sat down and let the tears flow as she reached for his pillow and held it against her cheek. She inhaled the scent of musk that she associated with him and lay back on the bed as exhaustion caught up with her. Vala closed her eyes and wished Mitchell was there with her, but it would be some time before he was back on his feet. She drifted toward sleep, a smile on her face as she thought about the man who'd stolen her heart.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Cameron Mitchell was tired of the pain he felt upon wakening, but even worse was the weakness that went with it. He could remember snatches of conversations, but did not know if they were real or imagined. He knew Lam was feeding him the 'good stuff' in order to keep the worst of the pain at bay, but there were times he wished she'd ease up on the heavy drugs. Mitchell sighed heavily and opened his eyes as he heard the familiar beeps and clicks of the equipment surrounding him.

Cam remembered Vala being there each time he woke up and this time was no different as he opened his eyes and focused on the woman seated next to his bed. Her eyes were closed and he studied her features, noting the dark half circles under her eyes and the obvious lines of worry that did nothing to take away from her beauty. Mitchell sighed heavily and lifted his left hand to the bandage on his abdomen. He trembled at the thought of the creature that had invaded his mind and body and wondered how Lam had managed to extract it without killing him.

"Cam, don't touch that," Mal Doran warned.

"It itches," Mitchell told her.

"That's a sign that it's healing, Colonel, and Vala's right…don't touch it," the nurse warned.

"Cam, would you like me to raise your head a little?"

"Yes, please, Vala," Mitchell told her, holding his breath as the movement sent a wave of nausea washing over him. He closed his eyes and waited for the room to stop spinning and forced a smile to his face once he opened his eyes.

"Better," Mal Doran asked.

"Yeah," Mitchell answered, looking past the woman as a figure stood in the doorway. He lifted his hand to salute, but found it awkward with the leads and tubes connected to his body.

"At ease, Colonel," Hank Landry ordered as he stepped up to the bed. "It's good to see you awake, Son, you gave us quite the scare."

"Thank you, Sir, think maybe I scared the hell out of myself too," Mitchell said seriously. "How….how did they get the Regala out?"

"That's something Carolyn will have to explain, but you should know the creature's cycle is over and the Regalions are free," Landry explained.

"I think…maybe someone told me that…hard to remember things," the colonel told them tiredly.

"Yes, well, considering what you've been through that's understandable," the general assured him.

"I hear my patient is awake," Lam said upon joining the group in the small unit.

"Hey, Doc," Mitchell greeted the newcomer and could see the signs of worry and tension on everyone's faces and knew he was the cause.

"Hey yourself, Colonel. How do you feel?" the physician asked, studying the monitoring equipment before turning her full attention on her patient.

"With my hands," he quipped and got the reaction he hoped for as Vala chuckled softly and both Landry and Lam smiled knowingly.

"Well, that's good to hear, but it's not what I meant," Lam said, folding her arms across her chest as she stared at the injured man.

"I feel like I'm dopey…"

"That's normal," Mal Doran said with a grin. She loved teasing this man, loved everything about him and wanted to spend the rest of her life snuggled in his arms.

"Oh, hell, Vala, thanks," Mitchell said, fighting to keep his eyes open and finally losing the battle.

"How is he?" Landry asked as his daughter completed her examination.

"His fever's coming down and I believe we can move him out of ICU tomorrow morning," Lam answered.

"That's good news, Carolyn," Landry told her.

"Yes, it is, but it doesn't mean he's out of the woods. I'm still worried about the effects the creature had on his major organs, especially his heart, lungs, and kidneys."

"I thought that was finished when you removed the Regala?" Mal Doran stated worriedly.

"No, Vala, the removal of the creature was just the beginning and gave us a fighting chance," Lam told her. She knew the woman was smart enough to know if she was covering up something and believed in giving them the truth no matter how hard it was for them to hear. "We'll be monitoring him even after I release him, but that won't be for some time."

"He's not going to like that," Vala observed.

"Probably not, but Dr. Lam is the CMO and has precedence when it comes to Mitchell or anyone else under her care," Landry said and looked at his daughter. "Keep me informed on his progress."

"I will," Lam said and checked the IV line before leaving Vala alone with the injured colonel.

Mal Doran reached over the rail and gently touched his cheek before taking his hand in her own. She took a deep breath and realized Mitchell still had a fight ahead of him, but she vowed he wouldn't have to go it alone.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Dr. Daniel Jackson took the seat across from Lorapadose and sighed in frustration. Although most of the Regalions were receptive to his presence, others blamed him for the 'death' of their way of life. They were the reason this meeting was being held and Jackson had already decided that if Lorapadose and the other high council members didn't convince them today then he'd wash his hands of the whole thing. He had all the information Lorapadose supplied, plus his own findings brought from Stargate Command.

"How can we be sure we can trust them?" Sharbrooke asked impatiently. He wanted to believe their new allies were exactly that and would help them with the problems they now faced, but trust was something earned, not given freely. The Regala had given them a wonderful life until Antropodes made the mistake of choosing Colonel Cameron Mitchell to be host to the first Regala of the new cycle. Now the creatures were dead and his people faced a life of hardship and strife. Storms had already started to build in the north and would soon move southward toward the villages.

"Trust is something that goes both ways," Jackson snapped, anger evident in the set of his shoulders. "Your people brought this on yourself and chose to take what was an offer of friendship into a kidnapping and…"

"We had no choice!" Sharbrooke spat.

"Did you give Mitchell a choice?" Jackson asked. "No, you didn't. He came here as an act of friendship and your people gave him to the Regala as if his life meant nothing…"

"It didn't…not to us," a female said from the opposite end of the table. She was old and wise beyond her years and a look of sorrow filled her dark eyes as she looked at the newcomers. "I am sorry, but we were weakened by years of living with the creature's guidance and its influence. We were duped by the promise of a 'good' life and I am sorry for what happened to your friend. If we could turn back the time I assure you it would not have happened."

"Would you have found someone else?" Jackson asked.

"Perhaps, but that is a question we will never know the answer to. Is your friend going to be all right?" Callina asked.

"Dr. Lam thinks he has a fighting chance now," Jackson answered.

"I am pleased," Callina told him and ran her fingers through her short cropped white hair before turning her attention to the other Regalions. "The Regala's cycle is ended and we have been given the chance to move forward with only ourselves to answer to. Dr. Jackson and his team have come here with an offer of friendship and I believe he is speaking the truth. We must learn how to deal with the storms and anything else our world provides."

"The storms are going to tear the world apart…"

"Not necessarily, Sharbrooke," Callina offered. "According to the information Dr. Jackson gave us there are parts of our world that are out of the danger zones. We can use the ships to cross the ocean and reach the new lands before the storms hit us full force."

"Cut this is our home!"

"No…this was our home simply because the Regala blinded us to anything else," the elderly woman told them. "The creatures kept the storms from forming, but they also kept us from seeing that there were other choices."

"What about the Stargate?" Sharbrooke asked.

"The Stargate will always be here and there will be breaks in the storm systems. We have ships that can deliver supplies while you make your new home," Jackson explained.

"Why would you do that?"

"Don't question their offer of help, Sharbrooke. We need to accept responsibility for what we as a people did and accept that there are people like Dr. Jackson and his friends who are willing to help us overcome our own shortcomings," Callina explained and turned to face Jackson. "Tell us what we must do, Dr. Jackson."

"Have your people gather up anything you might need once you reach your destination. Make sure you take only the things that will help you build your new home. Everything else can be stored in the Stargate chamber until we can arrange shipment. Make sure your people understand how important it to take food, water, and medical supplies. Anything else can wait."

"How long do you think we have, Dr. Jackson," Lorapadose asked.

"From the readings we were able to pick up the first storm system will start moving south in two days, but it will be a week before it hits land. Your people should already be moving by the time that happens," Jackson offered. The council members began talking amongst themselves and Daniel listened as plans were made to move only what was imperative to their survival in their new home. His mind wandered back to the events that led him here and he wondered how Mitchell was doing and hoped his friend would get past everything that was done to him.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Cameron Mitchell opened his eyes to find he was no longer surrounded by the equipment that signaled he was in the SICU. There were still several pieces of monitoring equipment, but these were normal when in Dr. Lam's care. He sighed heavily and shifted on the bed, gasping as pain shot through his abdomen. He carefully reached for the button and raised his upper body until he was able to reach out and lower the rail.

Mitchell knew he should press the button and summon help, but his pride got the better of him and he slid his legs over the edge before dropping his feet to the floor and gasping as again the pain shot through him. He swallowed convulsively, waiting for the room to stop spinning and held tight to the IV pole. He frowned as he noticed the thing on his finger and quickly removed it before making his way toward the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Colonel?" the nurse, Sandy Nichols snapped as she entered the room with a tray of medications.

"I needed…I…" Mitchell stammered and reached around to pull the hospital gown closed, glaring when the nurse tried to hide a smile.

"Not that I mind the sight, Colonel, but you really shouldn't be out of bed," the woman said saucily.

"I need…"

"Whatever you need can be done from the bed now let's get you back there," Nichols told him and took his arm, successfully turning him back to his bed. "Now, I'm guessing you need a bedpan or just a urinal?"

"The urinal," Mitchell spat, frustrated at being manhandled by a nurse. He was soon stretched out on the bed and the pulse/oximeter was back in place.

"I'll be right back, Colonel, and I must say you do blush rather nicely…of course seeing both sides of you probably ahs something to do with the red cheeks."

"God save me from cheeky nurses," Mitchell snapped and heard a soft chuckle. "Hi…"

"Hi, Cam…problems?" Mal Doran asked.

"Only if you count smart assed nurses…"

"Oh, I thought I heard her say something about your cheeks," Mal Doran teased.

"Don't you start," Mitchell groaned at her obvious pun.

"How do you feel?"

"Better…I think. When did I get paroled?"

"Dr. Lam released you this morning…from the SICU, Cam, not from the infirmary," she warned as the nurse returned.

"All right, Colonel, let's see if we can make you more comfortable," Sandy said and pulled across the curtains. "Miss Mal Doran would you mind leaving us alone…"

"You can both leave me alone," Mitchell snapped and reached for the urinal.

"Are you sure, Colonel, I mean in your weakened condition you could spill some and that would mean a sponge…"

"Get out!" Mitchell ordered, feeling his cheeks flush as Vala chuckled softly and finally left him alone. It was awkward, but he managed and didn't spill anything. He waited for the nurse to return and handed her the urinal before she pulled back the curtain and Vala returned.

"Colonel, I have your medications and antibiotics here," the nurse said. She quickly fed the medications through his IV before leaving the room once more.

"God, I feel so damn tired."

"That's to be expected, Cam," Mal Doran told him. "Go ahead and sleep…I'll be here when you wake up."

"Always are," Mitchell said before succumbing to the exhaustion and medications. He felt her hand in his and a hint of a smile formed at the thought of his feelings for this woman.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Title--Downtime

Downtime-26

Dr. Daniel Jackson had never been so glad to return to the SGC and he shook his head at the thought of going back to Regala. The people had finally gotten everything together and would be sailing toward their new home by morning. It had taken nearly three days, but he and Lorapadose had managed to convince Sharbrooke and most of the others to take only the items necessary. It meant leaving behind a lot of 'junk' that could be retrieved at a later date. Daniel made his way toward Landry's office with the update, fighting the urge to check on Cameron Mitchell first.

"Dr. Jackson, how did it go?" Hank Landry asked of the tired man striding toward him.

"I was just coming to see you, General. The Regalions should be on their way to their new home by 0500 tomorrow morning," Jackson answered.

"Were you able to get them to listen?" Landry asked as they walked toward the Infirmary.

"We got through to most of them, but there were a few who didn't want to leave. I believe they've hidden out in the tunnels and are hoping the creatures return."

"Is that possible?"

"No, Sir, there's nothing left of the creatures except the shell casings and even those are deteriorating very quickly. We convinced Sharbrooke to take those who are willing to leave and make for the other land mass. They'll leave a small vessel in case the others change their minds," Jackson explained. "How is Mitchell?"

"He's out of SICU, but Carolyn is worried about the damage caused by the Regala. His fever is still hanging on, but it's not as high as it was a few days ago," Landry explained as they reached the infirmary. "I'll want a full report as soon as possible before the IOA decides they need to send a contingent of bureaucrats to Regala."

"God help them…or maybe we could find a way to bring the creatures back…"

"I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy, Dr. Jackson," Landry said and turned away. "Bring that report as soon as you can."

"I will," Jackson said. He stepped into the infirmary and a nurse motioned him toward a private room. He nodded in thanks and made his way toward the room; not at all surprised by what he saw when he looked inside. Vala had laid her head beside Cam's on the pillow and they both seemed to be sleeping. Again he was taken aback by her beauty and wondered what it would be like to hold her in his arms, but that wasn't going to happen, not while she was involved with Cameron Mitchell.

Mitchell's eyes opened and he pressed a finger against his lips in a shushing motion when he spotted Jackson in the doorway. He motioned for him to come inside and turned his head slightly in an effort to check he woman whose head rested on the pillow beside his. The fragrance of her hair, the closeness of her body made his senses reel, but he knew he wasn't strong enough to act on his desires.

"How are you feeling, Mitchell?" Jackson asked softly.

"Like I've been sliced and diced," the colonel answered seriously.

"I bet…"

"Vala said the creatures are dead," Mitchell stated tiredly.

"They are. The Regalions are moving away from the gate and hopefully can make a home in the southern hemisphere of their world. Its environment is a lot better and they have a good shot at making this work. The IOA are sending several members from agricultural and technical departments to help them figure out the best way to move ahead. Lorapadose is working with several council members to help bring about the changes…hopefully without too much dissension. They have a long, hard road ahead of them, but with the right leadership they should be able to make a go of it," Jackson told him.

"I don't feel the least bit sorry for them," Mitchell said softly.

"Neither do I, Mitchell, but they needed help and they're willing to admit what they did was wrong," Jackson said.

"Wrong, Daniel? That's an understatement if I ever heard one. They nearly killed Cam and yet everyone seems so damn ready to forgive and forget! I wish the IOA would listen to me and force the Regalions to…"

"Easy, Tiger," Mitchell said with a teasing smile. He loved it when her anger showed and the fire in her eyes when someone she cared about was hurting.

"Vala, the IOA doesn't look at it the same way we do. They see the Regalions as a possible ally and we both know that means they'll milk them for everything they can get."

"The IOA is as bad as Antropodes…I wonder if the man worked for them," Mitchell observed of the Regalion who'd started this whole mess. He shifted on the bed, reawakening the pain that had remained dormant most of the day, but came alive as a fire in his chest.

"Cam!" Vala called as Mitchell's body arched up on the head and his eyes rolled back in his head. "Daniel, get Dr. Lam!"

"Carolyn, we need you here!" Jackson shouted and heard the sound of running footsteps.

"Vala, you'll have to leave!" Lam ordered and turned to Jackson. "Daniel, get her out of here!"

"Come on, Vala…."

"I can't leave him!" Mal Doran said, but found herself embraced by strong arms and pulled from the room.

Carolyn had been expecting this from the beginning. There'd been too much damage done to Mitchell's body for it not to happen. The seizures were a sign that something was very wrong and she needed to run tests to rule out anything serious, although seizures themselves were serious enough. She looked at the nurses who'd followed her in and ordered several blood samples taken and anti seizure medications to be given.

Mitchell fought to get air into his oxygen starved lungs, but his throat seemed constricted and nothing seemed to flow in or out. He could hear Lam and the others working on him, but did not of the strength or the air to acknowledge them. His body continued to twitch on the bed until finally he dropped down and his eyes closed. The darkness reached out to him and he embraced it as the pain intensified and his heart beat a staccato rhythm against his ribs.

Lam's relief that the seizure was over was short lived as she glanced at the monitors. His blood pressure was registering too low and his oxygen level had dropped to 87. She knew they had to do something fast and began setting up to intubate the injured man. The physician's instincts told her she had let him out of the SICU too soon, but she also realized nothing could have prevented this until it happened.

The Regala had damaged his internal organs and until she was sure he was okay she would not rest. It was her job to patch them up, but it was also her job to make sure they received the best possible treatment. She ordered a CT scan and an MRI as new medications began to flow into his arms and she had the nurse help her with the intubation process.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Vala leaned against Daniel while they waited for word on Cam's condition. Sam and Teal'c had joined them shortly after the crisis started, yet there were no words spoken. They watched as the nursing staff came and went, but there was no sign of Carolyn Lam until she backed out of the door and helped maneuver the bed out of the room.

"Where are you taking him?" Mal Doran asked, pulling away from Jackson and grabbing the rail of the bed. She gasped when she saw how pale he was and the tube running down his throat.

"Vala, I'll explain it to you in a few minutes…but first I need to get him settled in SICU," Lam explained, relieved when Jackson and Carter were able to pull the distraught woman away from the bed. It took nearly an hour to get Mitchell settled into the cubicle and she made her way outside to speak with his team mates.

"Carolyn, what happened?" Carter asked worriedly.

"Colonel Mitchell is having seizures…I've ordered several tests and medications and hopefully we'll be able to stop them from happening again or at least find out the cause and treat that…"

"Why does he need that tube?" Mal Doran asked softly.

"He was having trouble breathing and there is some evidence of swelling in his throat. It could be a residual effect of the Regala's attacks on his lungs, but again we won't know until the test results are in," Lam answered seriously.

"Will this happen again?" Teal'c asked.

"It's possible, but hopefully the meds will keep it in check until we get some answers. This could take some time…"

"Can I see him?" Mal Doran asked.

"Not right now, Vala, look, I know you're all worried, but we need to get him prepped for several tests. Go, get some rest and grab something to eat. It's going to be a couple of hours or longer before we know anything," the physician warned. "Look, there's nothing any of you can do right now and wearing yourself thin is only going to give me more patients…God knows we have enough to do just figuring out what's happening with Colonel Mitchell."

"Vala, come on…we need to let Carolyn get back to Cam," Carter said, relieved when the other woman walked away from the room, but not without glancing over her shoulder at the closed door. "Cam made it this far, Vala, don't give up on him now."

"I'm not giving up on him...not now…not ever," Mal Doran vowed.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Cameron Mitchell knew something had changed and tried to reach for whatever was intruding down his throat. Raw panic intruded as he realized the foreign object was not only secured, but that he was unable to move his arms to pull it out. He struggled to open his eyes and finally managed to lift lids that felt like they'd been glued shut. His eyes sought anyone or anything that could ease his fears and he turned his head as a gentle hand touched his shoulder.

"Colonel, you're in the SICU…"

'_God no…get it out!_' Mitchell thought, gagging when his tongue pressed up against the tube.

"Colonel, you're okay. Now just relax and I'll take out the tube, but I need you to be calm. Understand?" Lam asked.

Mitchell fisted his hands at his side and managed a curt nod. _'A tube…it's a damn tube…not the creature…a tube…God…where's Vala?' _he thought.

"Okay, Colonel, I need you to breath out as hard as you can," Lam ordered.

Cam watched her hand movements and nodded his head that he was ready. As soon as he felt the tube being pulled he breathed out, coughing and choking as it slipped from his throat and mouth. He cried out as the movement pulled at the wound in his abdomen, and soon felt the familiar warmth caused by strong narcotics entering his system. He felt sleep beckoning to him, but there was someone he needed to see. "Vala…"

"She's waiting outside and I'll let her in as soon as we're done here. That medication is going to make you sleep and I don't want you fighting it, Colonel," the physician ordered.

"What hap…happened?" Mitchell asked tiredly as a nurse washed his face with a warm cloth.

"You had a seizure…"

"What caused it?"

"We're not sure, but it was probably a residual affect of the Regala having fused itself to your internal organs," Lam explained. "Now, Colonel, I want you to tell me or the nurses if you're having any problems breathing or anything else that doesn't feel right."

"Sure, Doc, can I see Vala?" Mitchell told her, his voice a rasping wheeze.

"I don't think I could keep her out if I wanted to," Lam told him and motioned for the woman to come in. "Vala, don't stay too long."

"Cam, how do you feel?" Mal Doran asked, her face lined with worry as her eyes swept over him from head to toes.

"With my hands," Mitchell said, hoping to bring a smile to her face, not surprised when it was only a weak imitation of the one he wanted to see.

"God, Cam, you scared me…I thought…I didn't know what to think when…when…"

"I'm sorry, Vala," Mitchell said, frustrated when he couldn't reach for her. He felt her hand in his and sighed tiredly.

"Go ahead and sleep, Cam, I'll be here when you wake up," Mal Doran assured him. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, hoping and praying there would be no repetition of the seizures. It had been three long days since the first one and the test results had finally come back. She knew Lam was sill worried about Mitchell's injuries, but there seemed to be a little light at the end of the tunnel and maybe, just maybe if they fanned the flames that light would grow and Cam would make a complete recover.

"Vala, how is he?" Carter asked softly.

"He seems to be better…at least they took out the tube. He was awake, but he's so tired, Sam," Mal Doran said and rubbed her hand against his cheek.

"I know, but at least things are looking better," Carter told her. "Carolyn knows what she's doing, Vala, she'll get him through this."

"I hope so, Sam, because I don't think I can take much more," Mal Doran said seriously. The last few weeks had been like a living hell for her and she ached with a bone weary tiredness she'd never thought possible. "Does it…does it always hurt so much?"

"Does what always hurt so much?"

"Love…I…I thought love was supposed to make you feel good, not make you feel like you've had your heart ripped out."

"Vala, when you really love someone and that person is hurting then you hurt with them or for them or both, but you also stand by them and give them the strength they need," Carter explained.

"You sound like you know what you're talking about…is he someone I know?" Mal Doran asked.

"Yes…"

"General O'Neill?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Only to someone who's been there," Vala told her.

"Care to join me for a late night snack…I hear there's chocolate brownies and hot cocoa," Carter supplied.

"I don't want to leave him."

"I know, but he won't be alone and you need to do this for yourself. A little indulgence will go a long way."

"Go with her, Vala, I'll send someone for you if he wakes up, but I doubt that'll happen for several hours and when he does wake it won't be for long periods of time. He's weak, Vala, but he's fighting and that's a good sign," Lam explained and turned to Carter. "Save me one of those brownies."

"I will…should I bring hot cocoa too?"

"Sure, why not," Lam said and watched the two women leave. She checked the monitors; relieved to see things remained unchanged and hoped this time Mitchell would make a complete recovery.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Title--Downtime

Downtime-27

Cameron Mitchell was getting used to waking up and judging the day by how he felt. If he'd been out for a long time his body was stiff and his movements impeded. If only a short time he woke under the heavy influence of pain medications and sedatives. The one constant in his downtime was that Vala would be there when he did manage to open his eyes. This time was no different and the smile on her face told him she was glad he was awake. Her hand touched against his right cheek and he relished the warmth of her touch as she gently stroked the stubble on his chin.

"You need a shave," Mal Doran observed, a hint of a smile on her face as Mitchell's eyes focused on her.

"What time is it?"

"It's 5:25," she answered.

"Morning or night?"

"Night."

"What day?"

"Saturday," Mal Doran answered.

"How long have I been here?" Mitchell asked, confusion evident in the way he looked around the room.

"You've been here for nine days," Vala answered.

"God, I can't seem to remember anything except that damn thing being inside me."

"It's not there any more, Cam…they're all dead."

"Are you sure?"

"Daniel has been to Regala several times since the creature was removed and he says they're gone and that the people have moved away from the creature's habitat. They have to learn how to live without the Regala's influence."

"Good…I hope they find out just how much they depended on the creatures and learn how to deal with their own lives," Mitchell said, wishing he could remember more of what had happened, but every memory seemed to be centered around the pain the Regala had caused him, was still causing him.

"I thought I heard voices," Carolyn Lam said with a slight smile. "How do you feel, Colonel?"

"Tired…sore," Mitchell answered.

"I expect you are and I want you resting as much as possible…"

"Seems like that's all I've been doing," the SG1 team leader told her. "When do I get paroled?"

"Well, considering this is not a prison the answer should be never…"

"Come on, Doc, you know what I mean," Mitchell said.

"Yes, I do and the answer is not for a week or so," Lam answered. "When I do cut you loose there are going to be some ground rules including no off world missions for a while. That creature did a lot of damage and it's only now starting to heal and that means you're going to need to heed the warnings and rest when you need to."

"I hear you, Doc."

"I know, but I also know you're a stubborn man and you're going to push yourself to the limits and beyond, but I've got help this time. Vala, Teal'c, Carter, and my father have all been warned that you need to be kept in check for a while longer…"

"Damn…I thought downtime was behind me," Mitchell spat.

"Not quite, but it will be if you listen to your doctor and your friends," the physician told him and adjusted the flow of the IV. "If you feel up to it I'll have a light tray brought for you."

"I am hungry," the colonel told her.

"Good, if you keep it down I'll see about getting you some real food tomorrow," Lam assured her patient. "I'll be right back."

Cameron reached out and pressed the button to raise the head of his bed and smiled when he caught Vala watching him with her arms folded across her chest. "You okay?"

"I'm fine…"

"You look tired," Mitchell said reaching for her hand. He looked into her eyes and knew she'd been worried about him, still was, but there was no way he could ease her mind.

"I guess I am," Mal Doran told him.

"You should go get some rest."

"Are you telling me to leave?"

"Never, Vala…I just don't think sleeping in a chair is going to do much for your back," the colonel observed. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Mitchell assured her. "I'm going to eat whatever they bring me and then I'm going to grab some more shut eye and just maybe I'll be able to convince Dr. Lam that I'm ready to get out of here."

"I don't think even your boyish charm could convince her of that, Cam," Carter said upon joining them.

"Hi, Sam," Mitchell greeted sheepishly.

"I must say you're looking better, Cam."

"Thanks, Sam, think you can convince Vala to get out of here for a couple of hours?"

"Oh, I think I can do that," Carter said with a smile. "We've already depleted the supply of brownies, but there's always shopping."

"New clothes?" Mal Doran asked.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Carter agreed.

"Cam, are you sure?"

"Go, Vala, I'll be here when you get back," Mitchell told her. He smiled when she leaned in over the rail and brushed her lips against his. He caught the intoxicating scent he associated with her and wished he could cuddle up to her and sleep nestled in her arms.

"I could stay, Cam…"

"No, Vala, you need some time away from here," Mitchell said and released her. He watched her go and silently thanked Carter for convincing her to grab some time to herself. He knew Carter would get Vala to let her hair down and enjoy herself for a few hours. Mitchell closed his eyes, listening to the clicks and beeps of the monitoring equipment and allowed his body to relax. There was still a lot of residual pain in spite of the heavy medications, but at least the Regala no longer controlled his life.

"All right, Colonel, why don't you eat this and we'll see about moving you out of the ICU," Lam suggested and pushed the table across the bed, levering it so it was at the right height for him.

"Thanks, Doc," Mitchell said and lifted the lid off the bowl, surprised to find a steaming bowl of chicken vegetable soup. He ate slowly, enjoying the taste as if it was the first time. He couldn't remember the last time he'd actually tasted real food and grimaced when he remembered the dark sludge forced down his throat while the Regala was embedded in his organs.

"Colonel, are you all right?" Lam asked.

"Yes, just enjoying this," Mitchell answered honestly. He finished the soup and reached for the glass of cold juice, enjoying the feel as it ran down the back of his throat. He pushed the table away and quietly waited for Lam and the nurse to disconnect some of the equipment and help him off the bed and into a wheelchair. He clenched his fists tightly during the short trip to his new room and was relieved to be back in the bed as a wave of nauseating dizziness washed over him.

"Colonel, your call button is right here," Lam explained once they'd settled the injured man in his new bed.

"Thanks, Doc," Mitchell told her.

"You're welcome and you're also hooked up to a PCA pump. It's programmed so that you can't use too much of it so please don't try doing without it when you do need it," the physician ordered.

"I hear you, Doc," Mitchell said and to prove his point he pushed the button under his hand and sighed tiredly. He knew it wouldn't be long before sleep won out again and settled down under the blankets as Lam turned out the lights and closed the door slightly.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Vala had to admit that the shopping trip had been wonderful and she was pleased with the selections she'd made. The packages were now stashed in Mitchell's quarters and she would gladly model one of the black 'teddies' she'd bought. She'd also purchased several chocolate bars, mostly Mitchell's favorites and she held them in her hands as she made her way toward the infirmary. She knew it was late, but she needed to see Cam, needed to know that he was okay.

Vala entered the infirmary to find the lights turned down low and silently made her way toward Mitchell's room. Once there she pushed through the door and gasped at the sight that met her eyes. The bed was empty and had been made up with fresh sheets and blankets and Vala felt her heart beating too fast against her chest. "No…please no…" Mal Doran whispered, tears filling her eyes at the thought of what she'd lost. She heard soft footsteps behind her and turned to find one of the night nurses watching her strangely.

"Can I help you, Miss Mal Doran?" Doreen Wallace asked.

"I…where's Cam…he was…was fine when I left," Vala could heard the tremble in her voice as she desperately sought the answers she wanted.

"Colonel Mitchell was moved…"

"Moved…moved where?"

"He's in a private room in a step down unit," the nurse explained, watching the woman closely as she grabbed the edge of the bed.

"He's not…not dead?"

"No, Dr. Lam said he didn't need round the clock care any more," Wallace answered. She could see the other woman's relief as her eyes glistened with unshed moisture. She'd seen Vala Mal Doran several times and had never seen her show this part of herself and wondered at the relationship she had with Colonel Cameron Mitchell. Whatever it was she Doreen wished them both well as she pointed out the room Mitchell now occupied.

"Thank you," Mal Doran said, taking a deep breath before hurrying to the partially open door. She entered to find the room in semi darkness and made her way toward the bed.

Vala looked at the sleeping man, drinking in the sight of him, glad to see most of the equipment had been removed. His face was turned slightly to the right, eyes closed, breathing soft and shallow in sleep. There was an almost innocent, boyish quality in the way his left leg was drawn up and his left arm was tucked beneath the pillow. She smiled as she drew closer and knew she could spend the rest of her life happily wrapped in his strong arms. He shifted on the bed and she waited expectantly as his eyes opened and focused on her.

"Vala?"

"Right here, Cam," Mal Doran said and sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better…you look tired," Mitchell said.

"I am…Sam and I just got back."

"Did you buy anything?"

"I did, but you'll have to wait and see what I bought," Mal Doran said with a hint of a smile.

"Damn," Mitchell said and moved slightly so that he came to rest against the side rail. He reached for her hand and pulled her down on the bed. "Stay."

"Someone might come in," Mal Doran said.

"They won't say anything…beside we'll just be sleeping," Mitchell said as he shifted the blankets and she lay down beside him. Her body pressed up against his and her head came to rest on his shoulder. He sighed tiredly, kissed the back of her head and allowed sleep to take him away.

Vala knew she should get up, but this felt so right and she let her eyes slide closed as Mitchell's soft breathing lulled her toward sleep.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Carolyn Lam gently pushed the door open, smiling as her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she made out two shapes huddled close together in the bed. She stayed where she was for several minutes, making sure her patient was not in ay kind of distress, but finally allowed the door to close. She turned and smiled at the nurse who'd told her of Vala's horror at finding Mitchell missing and told her to leave the sleeping couple alone.

"She's probably better than any medications for him right now," Lam told the nurse as they walked toward her office. "Let them sleep and I'll check in on them in a little while."

"Yes, Doctor," Wallace said and moved to check on the other patients.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Title--Downtime

Downtime-Epilogue

Cameron Mitchell eased his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. Carolyn Lam had just finished examining him and had finally agreed to let him recuperate in his own quarters. The only stipulations were that he was to check in with her on a daily basis and that if he considered trying to return to duty before she signed his release she'd have him confined to the infirmary for an extended period of time.

"So, what's the verdict?" Vala asked upon entering the room and finding Mitchell sitting on the bed.

"She's signing the papers right now," Mitchell answered.

"How long did it take you to convince her you were ready?"

"I didn't have to convince her of anything," the colonel told her.

"I don't think so," Mal Doran said and folded her arms across her chest as she stared at the man she cared so much about. He'd been through so much in the last six weeks and was finally cleared of the effects of the Regala. Unfortunately the mental aspects of the intrusion far surpassed the physical in the amount of time it would take for him to heal. She would be here with him in every way, shape, or form he wanted her to be.

"Vala," Mitchell said softly and stood up as he reached for her. He could see the stubborn set of her shoulders and how her eyes seemed to darken when he touched her and forced a smile to his face. "Dr. Lam wouldn't release me if she thought something could go wrong. I'm fine…and besides I'll have my own private nurse with me…right?"

"Cam…"

"Come on, Vala…I just want to hold you."

"Sure you do and I'm thinking that's about all you'll be able to do for a long time," Mal Doran said with a mischievous grin.

"Hell, Vala…"

"I could probably make your life a living hell, but I'd prefer we concentrated on other more important things like…"

"Making love…"

"No," she said and gently swatted his shoulder. "More like making sure you get rest and eat properly."

"How…you keep that up and I'll end up back in here," Mitchell said playfully. It felt like it had taken forever to be free of the effects of the Regala, and it felt good to smile and joke, especially with this woman who was now such an important part of his life. He looked into her eyes and felt lost in the emotional tide that washed over him. "Vala, I'm okay…I really am."

"I know, but you still need to take it easy. I want to take you away from here for a few days and Sam arranged for a special surprise for us. I've already spoken with Dr. Lam and she's agreed to it as long as I make sure you behave yourself."

"Me…behave…are we going to be alone?"

"Yes," she said and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Think of a secluded cabin in the mountains with a serene lake and surrounded by trees so tall they reach the sky."

"I'm game…"

"No, but you will be the prey and I'm the hunter," Mal Doran told him.

"I promise I'll only put up a token resistance," Mitchell breathed softly against her neck and felt the excitement in his body at the thought of some time alone with Vala Mal Doran.

"Promise?"

"You bet," Mitchell said and broke away when the nurse entered and eyed them with a hint of a smile.

"Colonel, I have your discharge instructions and medications here," Cindy Wallace told him.

"I'll take those," Mal Doran said and reached for the papers.

"Dr. Lam said I should give them to you and make sure you understand what Colonel Mitchell's limitations are," Wallace said and handed her the papers. "Colonel, you can get dressed and leave as soon as you're ready."

"Thanks," Mitchell said and waited for her to leave before reaching for the clothes he'd placed at the foot of the bed.

"Do you need some help?" Mal Doran asked with a grin.

"Not if you want to leave here today," Mitchell said and grinned cockily, swatting her backside as she left him alone in the room. He waited until the door closed and slowly began pulling on the clothing, relishing the feel of it against his skin, glad that it was no longer the infirmary issue pajamas. It wasn't long before he was dressed and had his shoes on and was ready to leave. He opened the door and stepped outside, linking his arm through Vala's before walking out of the infirmary. "So when do we leave?"

"I took the liberty of packing an overnight case for you and a car is waiting for us," Mal Doran explained.

"Colonel Mitchell, it is good to see you outside the infirmary," Teal'c said as he joined them.

"Thanks, Big Guy," Mitchell said and smiled as Jackson and Carter joined them.

"Vala, everything is ready for your arrival," Carter assured her.

"Thank you, Sam," Mal Doran told her.

"Okay, is everyone in on this conspiracy?" Mitchell asked.

"What do you think, Mitchell?" Jackson asked with a grin.

That's just it, Jackson…I don't know what to think," the colonel answered sheepishly.

"That's good…it'll keep you on your toes," Carter teased.

"Indeed," Teal'c said, dipping his head a mock salute before Vala and Cameron got into the elevator.

"Man, I'd love to be a fly on the wall of that cabin," Jackson said.

"It would be interesting, but I don't think Cameron or Vala would appreciate the thought," Carter said and followed the others toward the gateroom.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

"Cam, we're here," Mal Doran said the car pulled to a stop in front of the cabin. The driver would unload the car and then leave, returning in three days to pick them up. Mitchell had fallen asleep during the last leg of the trip and she'd taken the time to study his face. There were times when he seemed to be in such pain and she knew he was dreaming of the Regala. She knew the nightmares would go on for some time, but she vowed to be there to help him face each one.

"Vala?"

"That's right, Sleepy Head," Mal Doran said and kissed his cheek gently, pleased to see no sign of fever. Lam had warned her to watch out for anything that could mean Mitchell was having a relapse, but nothing so far indicated there was anything to be concerned about.

"Hmm…I could use a nap."

"I think you already had one…several hours at that," the woman told him. She opened her door and stepped out, amazed at the beauty of nature surrounding her. Carter had described the cabin, but she'd never envisioned such a spectacular view of the lake and surrounding area. "This place is beautiful."

"Then you belong here," Mitchell told her and moved to help the driver with their luggage.

"You're not supposed to lift anything," Mal Doran warned and pulled Mitchell toward the main door of the log cabin whose front window took up most of the wall and gave a spectacular view of the lake. She opened the door and led him inside as the driver brought their bags inside.

"If you need anything else just call the number I gave you," the driver told her and left the two people alone.

"Are you hungry?" Mal Doran asked.

"Starved," Mitchell answered softly.

"Sam said the cabin was well stocked…"

"It's not food I'm starving for, Vala," Mitchell said and pulled her tight against his body. He kissed her long and deep, smiling at the intoxicating scent of the woman he held. "God, Vala, you feel so good."

"I…Cam, I was so worried…I didn't know what to do…I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm not that easy to get rid of," Mitchell said with a soft smile as he looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"It must have been hell for you."

"Hell for you, Cam," she whispered against his ear. "It's over now and we have three full days to spend together…just the two of us."

"Hmm…why don't we take this into the bedroom and get this vacation off to a good start," Mitchell suggested and smiled when she took his hand before leading him into the bedroom and closing the door behind them. The only sound in the quiet solitude was of two people renewing their feelings for each other.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Two long months had passed since Colonel Cameron Mitchell's rescue from the Regala and he stood with his team ready to step through the stargate. Carolyn Lam had finally given him the okay to go back to his duties and he smiled as he looked at the woman beside him.

"Are you okay, Cam?" Mal Doran asked.

"I'm fine, Vala, why don't we go see what's out there?" Mitchell asked with a grin as he took a deep breath and led his team forward into new adventures, new dangers, and hopefully new friends.

The End!!


End file.
